


How To Get A Best Friend

by KingKay



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alterantive Endings, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Jonathan Combs, Broken Contracts, Bullying, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Cute, Dating, Deal with a Devil, Demisexual Sock, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Graduation, Guitar Battle, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, High School, Homophobia, Honestly Consent Is Important, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massive Head Fuck, Mild Gore, More Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Prom, Sad Ending, Sexual Assault not between main pairing, Sock being Sock, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just don't ask, sock needs a friend, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 84,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: How To Get A Best Friend, A Guide By SockStep one: Make a deal with the devilStep two: Win over new friend by being adorable and cleverStep three: Accidentally fall in love with him....Maybe Sock's plan hadn't gone exactly as he thought it would, but life is full of surprises and they aren't always good ones.*NOTE* Please read tags carefully and be aware this fic has a choice of two endings.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 122
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Erica Wester (creator of W2H)

Sock grinned as he placed the body of the squirrel into the center of the pentagram, his hands slick with the cooling blood of the deceased creature. Absentmindedly he wiped them on his brown vest, and took a deep breath. The scent of damp earth filling his lungs while the teasing tickle of a warm breeze slipped through the holes in the knees of his jeans and he straightened the goggles on the top of his hat.

 _Well, time to see if this worked_ , he thought with his heart full of unrealistic hope.

“Hear my call demon and answer me, for I wish to make a deal,” Sock called out into the empty forest, trying to make his high voice as deep and serious as possible. The trees swayed in the gentle wind as the bright summer sun peeked through the canopy above shining on the satanic symbol making it glow and….nothing happened.

Sock waited for a moment, frowning in slight annoyance before trying again, flinging his arms out to the side he shouted louder.

“Satan!! I call on the lord of hell, to answer me and make a deal!!”

Sock’s chest rose and fell slowly while his heart hammered against his rib cage and his eyes glared at the center where the dead animal lay pitifully. _Maybe I needed something bigger, maybe the middle of summer wasn’t the best time to try and contact the devil, Halloween would have been better but..._

Sock’s arms dropped to his side as he sighed deeply, but he’d been too desperate to wait. Letting his eyes roam over his latest ridiculous plan Sock wasn’t surprised it hadn’t worked; he wouldn’t have shown up either.

“Please,” he whispered to the ground as his head dropped in defeat and his hands held tightly to the ends of his scarf, pulling it tighter though he already felt like he couldn’t breath as he fought down a sob.

“Please Satan talk to me.”

Sock closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, he didn’t cry often, didn’t feel sad often but he really wanted this to work, wanted a…

“Hey there kiddo, sorry for the delay but you would not believe the pressure I’m under and I’m not talking about gravity.”

Sock’s eyes flew open as he looked up to see a man in a dark purple suit with bright orange hair. Not red, orange, with large sideburns that connected to a small goatee like beard. However it was his yellow eyes that caused Sock’s mouth to fall open and rendered him speechless for several seconds.

“What?” Sock asked as he wiped his cheek dry. The man wasn’t looking at him; he was busy looking down at the pentagram. Chin rested in his right hand while his other one supported his elbow, he seemed to be studying the pattern. When he took a step out of the circle to get a better look Sock began to feel a tiny bit nervous as his shock wore off.

“Um, are you the De-?”

“Mephistopheles, please call me Mephistopheles,” the man said, cutting off Sock before he could finish speaking.

“Oh, okay.”

“What is this anyway and is that….toothpaste?”

Sock huffed out a breath, this wasn’t how things were meant to go and the man before him looked nothing like an evil demon from the pits of hell. His voice wasn’t deep or booming, he didn’t have horns or cloven feet, with a look down Sock discovered that he was wearing a pair of black pointy toed shoes on what seemed to be boring, perfectly normal feet.

“Look, it’s not like there’s a guide to summoning the De….you,” Sock corrected himself, despite his irritation he wasn't prepared to risk angering evil incarnate. Instead he kicked a small twig at the white toothpaste he’d trailed over the cleared patch of mud sulkily. He would need to replace the missing tube before his parents noticed its absence.

“I just sort of winged it, I tried drawing the pentagram in chalk but that doesn’t work on mud and blood just soaked into the ground so I figured this would stand out. Wait, you’re supposed to be trapped in the circle while we barter.”

Sock finished his mini rant at Mephistopheles and squinting a little he looked up at him and the blazing sun above them. The devil laughed, well chuckled, it didn’t sound demonic at all, just a normal chuckle that a dad might give after telling a bad joke, paternal almost.

“Right, well the squirrel is a nice touch if completely unnecessary. Did you not think to just try calling for me? I mean it’s clear you’re not exactly your average kid and I respect your dedication but come off it Sowachowski did you really think I’d come up here to be trapped in a pentagram drawn in peppermint toothpaste?”

“How do you know my name?” Sock asked while cringing, he hated his name, all his names and avoided using them whenever possible. Forgetting his worries he stood up taller, which added about an inch to his height but still left him below Mephistopheles shoulders. As if his name and his voice weren’t bad enough he’d also been cursed with being only 5’5 making him small for his age. There was however one thing Sock had in his favor, and that was his almost insane sense of optimism, so while someone else might be worried about having a conversation with the devil, alone, in the middle of nowhere, Sock was filled with excitement and wonder rather than fear.

“I had a look at your file before I came up here, mildly homicidal and filled with the desire to kill. I bet you’ve heard a few times where you’ll be ending up, so it makes sense for me to know who my new neighbor will be.”

Sock fidgeted as Mephistopheles chuckled again, the guy wasn’t wrong and as he tugged at the purple skirt around his waist with blood slowly drying on his hands he couldn’t see much point in arguing.

“So do you know what I want to ask you for, the deal I want to make?”

His earlier bravado was gone and he swallowed before coughing to clear his throat, though it wasn't the man before him he was concerned about.

“I don’t know everything, I’m not HER. Even she doesn’t know everything but that doesn’t stop her acting like it and pride is meant to be a sin of mine,” muttered Mephistopheles distractedly as he waved a hand towards the sky, a frown appearing on his face as his continual smile faltered for a moment only to quickly return. “Anyway, what deal would you like to make? I’ve got some great offers on fame or maybe fortune is more your-.”

“I want a friend,” Sock cut in as he looked sharply away from the devil and reached up to grip the flaps of his hat pressing them to his heating cheeks.

“A what? Listen Mr Sowachowski, I’m pretty sure you know who you summoned but I think you might be a little confused about what I do. Not that I get to do much anymore because the lawyers recently formed an alliance with the network executives, and as it turns out they aren’t a good influence on each other,” Mephistopheles said trailing off into a groan as he pressed his fingers to his temples.

“But you’re powerful, you make deals, I know that much. I want a friend in exchange for my soul. One person to talk to, that doesn’t run away, that isn’t made of wood and metal,” Sock said, his voice growing stronger as he pushed aside his embarrassment and drew his knife from his pocket. Cradling it in his hands he bought it closer to his chest, _just you and me old friend_ , he thought despondently because not even the devil could do the impossible.

“Alright kiddo no need to get so worked up. I like you so I’m gonna make a deal with you.”

Sock was sure his face was about to split in two as a huge grin spread over it and he excitedly bounced on his toes. The sadness he felt a moment ago was replaced with joy and he was seconds away from leaping forward and wrapping his arms around Mephistopheles in a bone crushing hug.

“You’re gonna be my friend,” Sock said as he moved forward only to be held at bay by hands tightly gripping his shoulders and the cold look on the devil’s still smiling face.

“Me? Not a chance in hell, if you’ll excuse the pun. I mean I like you but not that much. How do you feel about a hell hound? It'd be more of a pet than a friend, one that will try to eat you but better than nothing am I right?”

Sock shook himself loose and stepped back, the corners of his mouth turning down as his bottom lip trembled.

“You….you don’t wanna be my friend?”

“Ah no, but I’ll find someone who will.”

“Really, do you really think you can find me one?”

The hope that had led him to this point flickered back to life. It was small and any moment it might vanish again but Sock clung onto it as he gazed up at Mephistopheles’ smiling face.

“I mean sure, it might take an eternity or hell freezing over but I’ll give it a shot,” shrugged Mephistopheles sounding worryingly unsure to Sock, “Or maybe sooner.”

Sock watched as Mephistopheles turned away from him and slipped his hands casually into his pockets before winking at Sock.

“Be right back,” he said before disappearing in the blink of an eye leaving Sock confused and alone by his toothpaste pentagram and a dead rodent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Erica Wester (creator of W2H)

Jonathan pressed his hand to his stomach and felt it rumble against his palm but he still didn’t move off his bed. The music blasting in his ears from the purple headphones was drowning out the world and he wasn't interested in rejoining it even to grab something to eat.

 _There probably wasn’t anything good to eat anyway_ , he thought slowly opening his eyes. With his thick curtains pulled closed the bright sunlight was blocked, leaving him in dim darkness and preventing him from getting a headache. His stomach rumbled again and he was sure that if not for the music he’d hear the loud growl it was making.

Letting out a huff of annoyance he sat up and pulled off the headphones in time to hear his stomach complain once more. He had skipped breakfast, sleeping through until almost noon, since waking he’d only bother to get dressed and use the bathroom so perhaps food would be a good idea.

“I’d sell my soul for a sandwich if it means I don’t have to leave this room,” he muttered, his hands pressing into the mattress but he remained sitting as he tried to talk himself into standing up. Since the summer was almost over he’d soon have to return to his last year of high school. Then he'd have to wake up early, catch the bus, study and see people, all of it pointless except he wanted to get out of this town. The only way he was going to do that is if he could get into a decent college or university, and it was that thought that spurred him into finally rising off the bed only to fall back onto it a second later.

“What the hell!” Jonathan’s hand scrambled beside him and grabbing the first thing in reach he threw it at the stranger that had appeared before him. His heart still racing and eyes open wide, he watched as the man floating on air twisted out of the way of the pillow so that it hit his bedroom door before flopping to the floor. “Close,” the man said, gazing down at his fingernails before buffing them on the lapel of his purple suit.

“I prefer Mephistopheles. Now Mr Combs, you mentioned wanting a sandwich?”

Jonathan sat up a little straighter as the man introduced himself; his parents had forced him to go to Sunday school when he was younger so he recognized the name instantly. The book they had taught from however had failed to mention that the devil wore a purple suit and was ginger. _I guess the idea about them not having souls was either actuate or one really good joke_ , he thought as he tried to understand what the hel-….what was happening.

“How do you know my name?”

“It’s an occupational perk, you’re not interesting enough to really warrant my attention but you offered to make a deal.”

Jonathan, recovering from his heart attack, felt a chill go down his spine at the smile being directed at him.

“I didn’t make any sort of deal, now get out of my room,” Jonathan said, trying to sound braver than he felt as he turned to grab another pillow, this one also missed, and now the man wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Pillows and toothpaste, I swear dealing with humans is becoming more trouble than it’s worth,” said Mephistopheles shaking his head as he lent back and crossed his legs as he hovered a foot from Jonathan’s carpet. “Now, usually I’m a pretty relaxed guy but today has been hellish.”

Jonathan answered the smirk from Mephistopheles with an eye roll as his body started to relax back into indifference. The shock was wearing off to be replaced with annoyance, briefly he wondered if he put his headphones back on and ignored the self proclaimed devil then he’d get bored and leave.

“I believe you offered your soul for a sandwich, selling yourself a little cheap there, but hey who am I to judge.”

“I didn’t fucking mean it!” Snapped Jonathan before letting out a sigh and dropping backwards as he covered his face with his hands hoping that this was all a dream.

“Good, I have a better offer anyway. Your soul is, how do I put it? Worthless to me, as I’ve already said you’re uninteresting.”

Jonathan sat back up feeling a little offended while Mephistopheles, once more stood on the floor, waved his hand making a folder appear which he flipped open and studied with a tilt of his head.

“Just your average teenager, mildly depressed but aren’t we all.”

Mephistopheles snapped the file shut and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. “So would you be interested in making a different deal, not one for your soul but a favour?”

“I don’t believe this,” Jonathan settled on saying as he raked a hand through his bangs pushing them away from his face.

“Belief is a strange thing and a lot more HER thing than mine. Now, are you interested in a deal or not, I might have an endless amount of time but not patience. There must be something you want, fame, riches, a better haircut?”

Jonathan scowled and let go of his dyed blond hair letting it curtain around his face and scratched his bitten nails on the shaved undercut. There were plenty of things he wanted, a car, to finish school, to get out of this town and away from his parents and the assholes he’d been stuck dealing with for the last 17 years of his life. However, none of those things seemed worth making a deal for, _I just want to be left alone_.

“What about that sandwich?”

Cocking his head to the side Mephistopheles brought his hands together and opened them slowly. Jonathan’s eyes once more widened and he wondered if his eyeballs would pop out as he looked over the sandwich now held before him. The thing almost glowed and taking a deep breath the taste of it seemed to invade his mouth making it water.

“So a sandwich, not for your soul, but a favor?” Mephistopheles asked, his voice dropping to something almost seductive. Jonathan didn’t realize he'd reached forward until he felt the pull in his tightening muscles and he squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from the temptation.

“No,” he said firmly as he looked back with a scowl.

“Fine.”

Mephistopheles closed his hands and the sandwich was gone, and Jonathan’s chest gave a small prang at its loss as his stomach rumbled loudly.

“What will it take for you to do a favour for me?”

“I’m not killing people in your name or-.”

“Please Mr Combs, as if I’d get you to do that sort of work. It’s a very simple task, one that requires no skill.”

Jonathan despite the nerves still fluttering in his stomach was curious and he subconsciously leaned forward on his bed.

“What is it then, what do you want with me if I’m worthless?”

Mephistopheles paused for a moment as he fixed the cuffs of his shirt and gave Jonathan what was possibly meant to be a charming smile, before placing his hands together and pitching his sale.

“Now this offer I’m about to make you, is kinda a big deal. I’m working on getting someone’s soul, however he has an unusual request and that is why I need you Mr Combs. I need you to be,” here the devil paused, his hand rotating as he searched for the right word until with a sigh he continued, “friends with him until I can you know…collect. I have a quota to fill after all.”

“Friends? What kind of person asks the De-,”

“Mephistopheles,” Mephistopheles interjected firmly.

Jonathan groaned but didn’t bother to argue, “Whatever, they’d have to be a complete weirdo. I’m not gonna be some dude's friend for a sandwich or anything else either.”

“Look it’s not gonna be forever, how about a year? In exchange for whatever you want within reason. I mean I can’t actually grant miracles, like some people,” Mephistopheles said trailing off as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” Jonathan said as he picked his headphones up preparing to forget all about deals and devils.

“Come on, look, how about until the end of the school year, 9 months and you get weekends off,” pleaded Mephistopheles. Jonathan paused with the headphones held over his ears, the heavy bass vibrating in the air but not blocking out the desperate tone of Mephistopheles voice. Lowering them slowly Jonathan stared hard at the devil, there must be a catch, _something he’s holding back_ , he thought but temptation was building inside him.

“For anything I want?”

“That’s right,” Mephistopheles said his smile returning as his golden eyes brightened for a moment.

“Then I want a guarantee that you won’t screw me over, meaning you can’t cause me any harm now or in the future and acceptance into any college of my choosing.”

“Is that all?”

“And a sandwich,” Jonathan added with a smug smile as he watched Mephistopheles cross his arms and frown.

“Alright fine,” He muttered as the sandwich reappeared in his hand. Just as Jonathan reached out for the sandwich Mephistopheles grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

The room spun; vanishing in a swirl of color and then Jonathan was scrambling to stay on his feet in a woodland clearing. He recognized where he was, which wasn’t a massive comfort since he was still a good few miles away from home.

“What the-,” he began to say before an excited voice cut him off.

“Hi, you must be my new friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Erica Wester (Creator of W2H)

Sock nervously held out his hand, quickly recovering from the shock of the blond boy’s appearance before him. Belatedly he remembered the blood and drew it back to shove it deep in his pocket. The boy didn’t seem to have noticed as his blue eyes darted around the clearing while taking a bite of the sandwich in his hand. Sock watched on as he chewed, the guy was a bit taller than him and broader dressed in a baggy grey hoodie, blue jeans with a pair of bright green trainers the only splash of real color. As he swallowed the guy looked at Sock once more, his eyes lazily half closed as if not bothered to have suddenly appeared out of thin air.

“Where’s the weird guy gone?”

“Uh, Mephistopheles? I’m not sure, he didn’t even take my soul.” Sock said, as he straightened his hat and gave his best smile.

“So you’re the kid I have to hang out with?”

“Be friends with,” Sock corrected with a forced chuckle. “Um, I’m Sock, what’s your name?”

“Sock isn’t a name, it’s something you put on your foot which is exactly where I’m gonna end up if anyone sees me hanging out with you. I thought Mephistopheles said you were a guy,” the boy sneered as he waved a hand at Sock's clothing.

Tugging at the hem of his skirt Sock chewed his lip before speaking, “I am a boy, it’s just skirts are pretty and I like the way it moves.”

To demonstrate his point Sock shifted his hips from side to side causing the purple fabric to sway.

“Right, Weirdo,” the boy whispered under his breath before continuing to eat his sandwich. However, Sock heard it and his cheerful mood deflated a little but still he wanted to try and be friends.

“Um, you still haven’t told me your name?”

“Jonathan.”

“That’s a cool name, can I call you Jonny?” Sock asked shyly.

“No," Jonathan said flatly, the word a little muffled as he swallowed the last bite of sandwich. Sock tugged on his scarf, running the fabric though his hands, this wasn’t going well and he wondered if even the devil couldn’t find someone who would actually like him.

“How old are you?” Jonathan asked, cutting into Sock's thoughts.

“17.”

“No way dude, you’re tiny,” Jonathan argued.

“Thanks for pointing that out, I hadn’t noticed,” Sock deadpanned before quickly pushing aside his annoyance and pasting on a friendly smile. He had to stay nice, watch what he said and keep smiling or Jonathan might get angry and leave.

“Sorry, but um, I am 17. I’ve just transferred to Paradise High for my senior year,” Sock explained.

“Dammit, that’s my school. If anyone there sees me with you then my life is gonna go from bad to worse,” Jonathan moaned as he tugged at his hair.

“Are the kids there mean? I had a problem with bullies in my last school,” Sock admitted as he slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped the handle of his knife. Thanks to his sharp friend he hadn’t had to deal with more than name calling but after years of it he’d had enough and begged his parents to let him change schools.

“That’s not surprising. So is that why you made this deal, you wanted a buddy to protect you, cause I’m telling you right now that I’m not taking any beatings for you,” Jonathan ranted, as he pointed a finger at Sock.

Blinking, Sock looked at the finger and then Jonathan's scrunched up face, his cheeks slightly red from annoyance. Sock smiled, a small giggle worming its way out of his throat and past his lips at Jonathan's entirely wrong theory.

“I made a deal for a friend, I can take care of myself, hot stuff,” Sock said with a wink that only seemed to make Jonathan madder.

“Sure you can, shorty. No offence, but I'm not buying that from a kid covered in ketchup.”

Crossing his arms Jonathan looked over Sock again and was clearly unimpressed by what he saw but Sock just kept on smiling while standing in front of the kicked apart circle and half buried squirrel corpse. He was glad Jonathan thought it was sauce on his clothes since he was actually starting to like this guy and didn't want to scare him off. In fact, feeling a bit more confident, since Jonathan hadn't already run off, he relaxed his stance.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” he shrugged before his phone started beeping in his pocket. Pulling it out he checked the message and groaned.

“I’ve gotta get home, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you Monday, at school,” Jonathan replied before turning and walking away.

“Oh, okay. See you Monday Jonny boy,” Sock called.

“It’s Jonathan.” Sock's grin grew wider at the reply and the undercurrent of irritation in Jonathan's voice. _Maybe this will work out after all_ , he thought even as he spun on his heel and headed home, his parents got really worried if he was out too long.

He'd just reached the edge of the woodland when he heard a voice behind him.

"I told you I'd find someone," Mephistopheles said as he appeared leaning against an old elm tree.

"I knew you would. So, do I have to sign something or do we just shake hands to complete the deal? Will it hurt when you take my soul?"

Mephistopheles looked like he was trying not to laugh at Sock who was just beginning to realize that he didn't know exactly how the deal worked.

"It's a bit late to worry about that now kid but don't panic it won't hurt. The way it works is when you die your soul belongs to me. There’s not much point asking for something and then getting sent to hell before you can enjoy it, am I right?"

"Oh, that makes sense," Sock reasoned as he smiled up at Mephistopheles distractedly. He had a friend, a real friend, sure they weren't super close yet but Sock was confident that after a bit of time together they'd be inseparable.

"Alright, so I'll see you in about 80 years," Sock said as he started to walk away.

"Hold on there, kiddo. There is still the paperwork, it’s a little bit of torture for the both of us."

With a wave of his hands Mephistopheles snatched a clipboard out of the air with one hand and a pen with the other.

"I just need you to sign here to say that I provided a friend as requested in exchange for your soul. I don't even need it in blood, not that I think that would be a problem for you," Mephistopheles chuckled as he held out the pen.

Sock took it with his own small laugh before his eyes scanned the paper clipped in place. He wasn't even sure it was written in English at first due to the heavy cursive of the letters but he managed to make out the top line which said exactly what the deal had been. As he was trying to read the next line his phone beeped again and he knew it was his folks wondering where he was. Aware they’d try phoning him next he quickly scribbled his name on the bottom of the page.

"There, now I gotta go," Sock started to say but Mephistopheles cut him off with a cough as he continued to smile and tilted his head to the side.

"I need your full name, Mr Sowachowski. As they say the devil is in the detail."

"Oh, right," Sock said a bit embarrassed as he signed the paper again trying not to pull a face at his stupid name.

"Wonderful," Mephistopheles declared as the paper and pen vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Great, well then be seeing you," Sock called as he turned and ran across the field towards his street. He needed to clean up before his parents saw him; the last thing he wanted was to have them freaking out again now he finally had a friend.

***

Jonathan bit back a scream as Mephistopheles appeared beside him on the sidewalk.

“Sweet Jesus! Would you warn a guy before doing that,” Jonathan snapped, earning a glare from a guy walking his dog who muttered under his breath about stoners.

“For the record, they can’t see me so I’d avoid talking for now,” Mephistopheles explained while Jonathan raised his middle finger at the dog walkers back.

“What do you want?” Jonathan hissed quietly as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked faster. Mephistopheles floated along beside him easily keeping up and flashed a smile at Jonathan.

“I just need to finish off our deal.”

“And what if I’ve changed my mind?” Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow, “I knew there was a catch and there is no way I’m being seen dead near that guy.”

“Funny you should say that,” Mephistopheles said as he swung in front of Jonathan halting them in place near the mouth of a dirty alleyway. “You ate the sandwich and therefore have already received part of your payment, if you go back on our deal now I will need to retrieve it from your stomach, and trust me neither of us want that.”

Jonathan’s stomach rolled and he briefly thought he might end up giving the food back without help as he quickly swallowed the bile burning his throat.

“Hang on, I said I’d only agree to a deal if you couldn't hurt me.”

“And once you complete the deal I won't be able to but right now you're still fair game,” Mephistopheles explained in a gentle tone.

“Alright fine, so what do I need to do?”

“Just sign here,” Mephistopheles said as he conjured up a clipboard and pen. “Once that’s done you'll get your free pass to college, just add the name of which one you want to go to in the contract and we're finished here.”

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and rather than take the pen being offered, grabbed the clipboard and started reading over the contract carefully. It laid out the deal and even had in writing that neither Mephistopheles or any of his agents could harm Jonathan physically, ever, nor could he make any further deals once this one had been completed. However he paused on a small note at the bottom and lifting his eyes stared at Mephistopheles coldly.

“What’s this bit about not being able to tell the dude about this contract, particularly how long it lasts?”

“Purely a formality, you placed a time limit on our contract and I’d rather not have my investment learn that and become upset. He asked for a friend after all but we both know that’s not how these things work and that you're being bought off.” Mulling over Mephistopheles words Jonathan re-read the contract and once confident that it couldn't screw him over gave a nod. What did he care about the weirdo’s feelings, all he had to do was act the part until it was over. With a sigh he took the pen, filling in the name of the college he wanted and then wrote his name on the bottom line. He jumped slightly when the contract disappeared in a flash along with the pen.

“Nice doing business with you Mr Combs,” Mephistopheles said with a small bow.

“Whatever, just make sure you keep up your end of the bargain,” Jonathan replied and as if by magic the devil was gone. _Good riddance_ , Jonathan thought while wishing he could get rid of his new ‘friend’ as easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan didn’t want to get up, but his alarm was blaring beside his head and soon his Mother would come up and shout at him before leaving for work. His Dad would already be gone, leaving at an even more ridiculously early hour only to return well after dinner. He couldn’t believe it was already Monday, the day his life would end. There was no way that he could avoid the little weirdo and the moment Zack caught sight of them he’d rip them to shreds.

With a groan he rolled over and slammed his hand on the alarm, but couldn’t do the same for his racing heart. The usual nervousness of going back to school was mixed in with the problem he stupidly signed up for creating a mass of anxiety in his chest. Maybe he could talk Shoe, or whatever his name was, into not talking to him at school if he offered to hang out afterwards, somewhere no one would see them.

However even as the idea formed he knew it wouldn’t work; the contract had made it clear that he was expected to spend time with his new friend except weekends. With his mood ruined he climbed out of bed and hunted down some clean clothing. As he rushed to get changed he heard footsteps on the stairs signaling his Mom's arrival soon.

“I’m up Mom,” he bellowed and the footsteps retreated without a single word. He’d find a note on his lunch bag saying something trite like have a good day, which was the level of interaction he got from his parents most of the time and he liked it that way. All he had to do to avoid them asking him questions about his life or how school was going was stay out of trouble.

Something he had a feeling was going to be a lot harder to do now, and scowling angrily he headed to the bathroom to wash. With that done he snatched up his large purple headphones and cell phone from his room and then thumped down the stairs dropping both items into his school bag before heading to the kitchen. Tearing the note off his lunch he threw it in the trash without bothering to read it before packing away his lunch into his bag. A quick glance at the clock showed that he needed to leave now to catch the bus and he let out a curse. With his stomach rumbling he tugged on his shoes, zipped up his hoodie and ran for the door.

He had just finished locking the door when he heard the bus pulling up and swearing under his breath he sprinted to the stop, letting out a relieved sigh when the bus stopped and the doors opened. Climbing aboard he dropped into a seat in the middle and pulled out his headphones, attaching them to his phone and began blasting his favorite tune as loudly as his ears could stand. Since this was likely to be the highlight of his day he tried to enjoy it as much as possible staring out of the window and watching the sidewalk rush past.

He had been so successful in distracting himself that by the time he arrived outside the school he had almost forgotten why he was dreading today. Stepping off the bus while slouching his shoulders Jonathan scanned the building before him. His eyes narrowing as they locked onto the small figure sat cross legged on the low stone wall who was waving wildly at him while wearing a large grin.

Frowning harder he quickly looked around but people were already taking notice of the newbie, the scent of fresh meat drawing out the bullies as they knocked elbows and eyed up Slipper with dark eyes. _Shit_ , Jonathan thought as he turned off his music and walked forward with his head down.

“Hey Jon-.”

“Shut it and move,” Jonathan growled as he roughly gripped the kids arm and dragged him into the building, once passed the doors he didn’t stop but kept going until he reached the boys bathroom and pushed the guy inside.

“Can I talk now?”

“What the hell are you doing? You can’t wear shit like that here and especially not if you’re gonna be waving your arms in the air. Hell, you might as well have a sign that says ‘easy target’ pinned to your hat,” Jonathan ranted pulling his headphones down to hang around his neck.

“I always dress like this and I only waved so you’d see me.”

“Did you really think I’d miss seeing the guy in a skirt?” Jonathan snapped back. The skirt was purple, like his headphones, and stopped before the ripped knees of his jeans that had been rolled up to show striped socks and brown boots. The t-shirt and vest weren’t that bad but a scarf and hat in the summer was going to draw the wrong sort of attention.

“Listen Slipper, if we’re gonna be friends you have to pretend you're normal for both our sakes, got it?”

“My name is Sock, not Slipper and I thought friends were supposed to like you for who you are and not try and change you,” Sock muttered sourly as he crossed his skinny arms.

“Whatever, you can be as weird as you want but not when you’re at school with me. Now come on, I don't wanna be late,” Jonathan said sharply as he pulled open the door and stepped into a wall of flesh. He didn’t have time to swear before he was being shoved back and he bit off a cry as his ass hit the cold tiles hard.

“Well, well, well is this thing a friend of yours Jonny?”

 _No he’s not_ , Jonathan wanted to say but the words wouldn’t come out, getting caught in his throat and making him cough.

“I asked you a question,” Zack growled as he pulled Jonathan to his feet. The few inches of height he had over Jonathan were unimportant when compared to the amount of muscle on Zack's stocky body. Deep set brown eyes bore into Jonathan's as Zack ran a hand through brown coiffed hair with a dangerous smirk as he waited for an answer.

“I just thought I’d give him a bit of advice,” Jonathan quickly explained since it was mostly true.

“Let my friend go!”

Turning his head Jonathan saw Sock standing beside them, his usual smile gone to be replaced by a snarl that showed surprisingly sharp teeth. Zack let out a deep laugh, as he shoved Jonathan who landed once again on his already bruised ass. He stayed there as he watched Zack step away, towering over Sock who was strangely calm.

“Did you say something freak?”

“Yes and I’m gonna ask you again to leave my friend alone please,” Sock said with his silly grin back in place.

“Or what?”

“Or I’m going to have to stop being nice,” Sock answered and Jonathan’s eyes widened as he pulled a knife from the large pocket on the front of his vest. The blade shone in the fluorescent lights as he twirled it in his hand with an ease that spoke of practice. Zack seemed to notice that too or at least the length and sharpness of the knife as he hurriedly stepped back in fear.

“Did you know there are about 9-12 pints of blood in the human body and you only need to lose about half of that for it to be fatal. The quickest way to bleed out is by severing the carotid artery which is located in the left side of the neck. Four minutes, maybe a few more if you’re quick and can put enough pressure on it to stem the flow but it really does spurt from there because it’s directly linked to the heart and with each beat it forces out another gush. Don’t you think that’s fascinating?”

“I think you’re crazy,” Zack replied and Jonathan had to agree and wished he could flee the way Zack did as he turned and raced out of the bathroom.

“You okay?”

Whipping his head around from Zack's retreating form Jonathan looked at Sock and his outstretched hand, the knife gone as quickly as it had appeared. Scared of offending the psycho in front of him, Jonathan took the hand only to discover that Sock really was as weak as he seemed when he almost pulled him over getting up. However, that didn't make Jonathan any less nervous, you didn't need to be strong to stab someone.

“Are you okay?” Sock asked again nervously as he tugged on the flaps of his red and black deerstalker style hat.

“Yeah, uh, I’m okay,” Jonathan muttered trying and failing to match up the person before him with the lunatic that had just casually discussed slicing open someone’s neck.

“That’s good, I’m glad you didn’t get hurt. Um...” here Sock paused licking his lips as he stared at the floor, “are you gonna call me crazy now too?”

If not for the worry that he would be stabbed Jonathan probably would have and then run for his life home and locked all the doors. Mephistopheles interest in this kid suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

“Are you crazy? Like are you a psychopath or something?”

“No, actually. My therapist thinks I might be a sociopath or at least I show some traits but for now my official diagnosis is that I have homicidal tendencies,” Sock explained nervously as he fidgeted with the scarf around his neck.

“So you are crazy,” Jonathan gasped as he tried to push himself even further back. Sock lifted his head slowly, his green eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“I am not crazy. It's not my fault that I'm like this, that I think about bad things sometimes and I try really hard not to act on them but it’s hard. He was going to hurt you and I got upset.”

Jonathan didn’t think Sock had looked upset but perfectly relaxed as he spun his blade and talked about how to murder someone. However now the moment had passed he looked once more like a harmless kid as he sniffed and wiped his snotty nose on the end of the red scarf he held.

“So you wouldn’t have stabbed him?” Jonathan asked hesitantly, relaxing enough to stop the sink digging into his back. Sock pressed his lips together and stared up at the ceiling for a minute.

“Not anywhere fatal and only if he had hurt me or you,” Sock finally answered, his distress fading away so that he seemed normal again, or normal for him probably.

“That’s not much of a comfort. Have you stabbed someone before?”

“Not a person, no. Most of the people at my old school didn’t ever get that close to me after I dissected the classroom hamster in 2nd grade.”

“You did what?!?!,” Jonathan yelled, the sound echoing around them.

“I just wanted to see what was inside it, it’s not like I could just look in a book back then. Looking through medical journals has mostly curbed that habit,” Sock said with a shrug as he pulled back out his knife, touching the tip to the pad of his finger as if testing it’s sharpness. The reminder that Sock was currently armed sucked the fight out of Jonathan and he returned to half cowering in terror. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this alive and suddenly he was filled with the desire to continue to do so.

“No one at my old school would talk to me and no matter what I did none of them wanted to be my friend. I thought a new school would fix things but I wanted to be sure. That’s why I made the deal with Mephistopheles, I don’t know how to make friends or talk to other people but now I’ve got you and you’re my friend, right?”

Sock was looking at him, eyes bright with childish hope and a small shy smile dancing on his lips; it was a shame that the knife he was playing with ruined the whole effect. Once again Jonathan tried to say that they weren’t friends but the words clogged in his windpipe and refused to exit his mouth. Coughing hard he had to accept that it was probably a result of the deal he’d made and that he was stuck with the freaking potential murderer. At least Sock seemed to like him and if they were friends he was safer than anyone else but he needed a bit more reassurance than that.

“Yeah, I’m your friend,” he muttered out before taking a small step closer to Sock, “and I want you to get rid of the knife and promise me that you won't hurt me.”

Sock looked shocked at his words, his gaze moving from Jonathan’s face to the blade in his hand as he chewed on his lip.

“I wouldn’t ever hurt you but I can’t get rid of my other friend. I need it, what if that bully tries to hurt us again?”

The way Sock had called the knife his friend sent a wave of unease through Jonathan but he wasn’t going to risk trying to take it away from sock. The fact he had honestly sounded upset over the idea of hurting him was also a small comfort, though he had no way of knowing if Sock was stable enough to really mean it.

“I don’t think Zack is going to risk coming anywhere near you but I’m sure any minute now a teacher is going to arrive once he tells them about you carrying that around,” Jonathan reasoned, a spark of hope filling his chest that Sock might get expelled and he would get a bit more space from him.

“Oh, right. Um, I have an idea,” Sock said as he walked into one of the stalls and with trouble lifted the lid off the back basin and dropped the knife in. Replacing the lid he brushed off his hands and gave Jonathan a large smile.

“I’ll leave it there for now and pick it up later. If you back me up and say I didn’t have it then I can stay out of trouble,” Sock reasoned.

Jonathan didn’t have any intention of backing Sock up and lying but he wasn’t sure the deal he made would let him tell the truth so in resignation he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Sock returned to standing near Jonathan the door opened showing what he assumed was a teacher and a grinning Zack just behind him, clearly he believed that Sock was about to get kicked out.

“Which one of you has a knife?”

“A what?” Sock said gently, twisting his expression into one of puzzlement as he looked over at Jonathan.

“Don’t even try it you little freak, you pulled a knife on me,” Zack snarled before the teacher waved a hand telling him to calm down. Already knowing how this would go Sock forced his eyes to water while he sniffed and wrapped his arms around himself. He knew it made him look smaller and he was counting on that fact, it wouldn’t have worked at his old school but here there was a chance.

“It’s not nice to call people names, I told you to stop it,” Sock sobbed as the tears began to fall. Lifting his hands he covered his face and turned to press himself against Jonathan. The other boy froze at the sudden contact but after a second patted Sock on the back.

“Uh, it’s okay,” he mumbled and Sock was glad no one could see his smile at the softly spoken words.

“You, Jonathan, did you see a knife?” Sock lifted his head, showing Jonathan his damp eyes as he silently pleaded for him to help him. He wasn’t sure if Jonathan would at first as he continued to stare before he swallowed and answered.

“No sir. This guy's new and I was showing him around when Zack showed up and started teasing him. He said he’d get rid of Sock because he’s weird. He must have made up the knife story to get him in trouble.”

“You little shit,” Zack began only to be stopped by the teacher’s growled out words.

“Language, Zack. You two hand me your bags and empty out your pockets,” he snapped. Jonathan handed over his bag but Sock didn’t have one and so he just showed that his pocket was empty. Using his hands he stretched it wide and to add to his harmless demeanor let out a whimper. The teacher checked through Jonathan’s bag but found nothing interesting and handed it back while frowning down at Sock who was wiping at his tear stained cheeks.

“Please sir, I didn’t do anything, I swear,” Sock said in a raspy voice.

“Clearly,” the teacher said as he turned his hard eyes onto Zack.

“He had a knife, he was talking about how quickly you can bleed out someone by cutting some artery or something,” Zack argued at the stony expression of the teacher before turning his eyes onto Sock. Now the teacher wasn’t looking at him Sock had stopped crying and with a cheeky smile he closed one red rimmed eye and winked at Zack.

“That’s enough Zack, we can continue this discussion later in detention and if I hear you’ve had any more alterations with these two I’ll have you kicked off the football team.”

“But sir,” Zack said only to be cut off when the teacher raised his hand.

“I don’t want to hear it; all of you get to your classes, now.”

Snarling Zack turned and stormed out of the bathroom and Sock and Jonathan followed behind with the teacher in front of them.

"Do you know who you have for homeroom?"

"Uh yeah, Mrs Wilson," Sock replied which caused Jonathan to mutter under his breath.

“Typical, Come on then it's this way,” Jonathan said and led Sock through the corridors. It took less than a minute before Jonathan pushed open one of the doors on the right, leaving Sock to trail in behind him.

"You're late Jonathan," the teacher stated.

"I know, Mrs Wilson. I was helping out the new guy," Jonathan explained. Sock waved as she glanced at him, her beady eyes narrowed behind the sharp black frames of her glasses. She reminded him of an owl with her thickly knitted brown cardigan and for a moment the vision of her being pecked apart by birds filtered through his head.

“I see,” Mrs Wilson said as she retrieved a piece of paper from her desk and read down the list to his name.

"Sock? Is that your real name?"

Sock felt himself tense as dozens of eyes rested on him and forced a cheerful smile to his face.

"Yes," he muttered which prompted a few chuckles from his peers but he was used to that and would take their teasing over his real name any day.

“Very well. Welcome to Paradise High,” she started to say before Sock heard a whispered voice say.

“More like Purgatory High.”

Mrs. Wilson glared out over the room and silence fell like a heavy fog leaving Sock able to hear the beat of his heart.

“I’m sure you will do well here,” she continued making it sound like anything else wasn’t an option as she handed them both their class schedules. “Since you seem to know Jonathan I’ll leave him in charge of showing you around. You’ve missed morning announcements, so hurry to your next class.”

“Yes, Miss,” Sock answered before silently following Jonathan out of the classroom. After comparing their schedules, Sock let out a disappointed sigh as he realized that they only shared Gym, English and AP statistics, only one of which they had today. However statistics was after lunch so Jonathan walked Sock down several white hallways that all looked the same and dropped him off at Biology. As he turned to walk away Sock snagged his sleeve, giving him a small warm smile when he paused and looked back.

“Thank you,” Sock whispered.

“Whatever,” Jonathan replied as he tugged himself free with a shrug.

“I mean it, thank you for sticking up for me earlier. It feels better than I thought it would to have a friend.”

Jonathan flipped his hair out of his face and his eyebrows rose as he glanced at Sock before without a word he walked away.

Stood outside the class amidst the hustle and bustle, Sock pushed down his nerves and adjusted the goggles holding his hat in place before pushing open the door. Once again he got a few giggles at his name when Mr Andrews did row call, but it hardly fazed him. As the lesson began he slid down in his seat at the back of the room before drifting into daydreams. He could do this class in his sleep and wondered why he had bothered taking it at all just for the sake of getting a grade. He had no interest in college or his future in general. Life was short and there was no point planning for later rather than the here and now.

While the teacher droned on, Sock studied the skeleton prop in the corner, naming the bones in his head by how easy they were to break. He had broken his wrist once, the way it had bent backwards as fascinating as it had been painful and was the last time he’d tried jumping from a tree to catch the small animals he liked to hunt.

Distracted, his hand reached into his pocket and for a second a bolt of fear filled him at finding it empty before he remembered that he had hidden his knife away. Still, it was strange not to have the comfort of the smooth handle and cold steel at hand and a nervous edge crept into his body. As he grew antsier his fingers began to tap on the desk, and his eyes fixed onto the clock on the wall which slowly ticked down the minutes to his freedom and a chance to get his knife back.

In an effort to distract himself Sock thought of his new friend and how he had lied for him in the bathroom. While it was clear his knife had made Jonathan uncomfortable, he had reacted better than most to the sight of it and Sock’s admittance of his issues. From experience people got scared, even if they didn’t say it, he could tell by the way they behaved. Jonathan had been scared, shocked, but it had faded away quickly as if Jonathan lacked the energy to hold onto the emotion leaving him indifferent to Sock’s strangeness. _Was that because of the deal?_ Sock wondered without knowing any way to find out. He guessed he could call up Mephistopheles and ask to look over the contract again, except he was worried about what else he might find. It was better for everyone if he believed that Jonathan’s relaxed attitude was natural rather than forced.

Coming out of his thoughts as everyone started moving Sock checked around him to see everyone opening up their books. He'd meant to order some but had been more focused on his plan to get a friend. A little embarrassed he slowly raised his hand to get the teacher's attention.

“Yes,” Mr Andrews said, gripping the open edges of his lab coat.

“I don’t have my books yet,” he admitted with a small chuckle.

“Then ask someone close by to share for now and I’ll give you a list at the end of class of what you’ll need,” Mr Andrews said distractedly before returning to an explanation of evolution and citing Darwin as one of the original fathers of the theory. Sock had read his work and the later papers arguing against it or pointing out several flaws with his findings.

Without much choice he checked out the students either side of him and between the straight laced boy and the girl with a pink streak in her hair he picked the girl. Clearing his throat to get her attention he gave a friendly smile.

“Can I share your book for this class please?”

“Sure thing,” she said smiling back and filling Sock with a spark of excitement at maybe gaining another friend.

“Thanks.”

Leaning over as far as possible he quickly skimmed the chapter, most of it was stuff he had covered last year and was more of a refresher than anything new.

“Now can anyone give me an example of evolution and the cause behind it?” Mr Andrews asked a moment later. Eagerly Sock raised his hand again, almost falling from his chair with the sudden movement.

“Yes, you uh, Sock.”

“Eye placement, Sir. Prey animals tend to have their eyes at the side of their heads to allow them more scope of vision compared to predators whose sit at the front of their face. The improved depth perception makes locating and capturing prey easier, but it leaves them with blind spots, which is why it’s easier to sneak up on a cat than a rabbit. Surprisingly rabbits also have really good defenses against predators when you consider how much force they can exert when they kick their back legs. It really hurts and can leave a deep wound unless you’re quick enough to pin it. All it takes is a good amount of pressure on the back of their necks and they are defenseless, squeeze hard enough while they’re wriggling around and you can even snap it’s neck without much trouble too,” Sock finished in a soft voice as he became aware he had begun to ramble and now everyone was staring at him. Mr Andrews had gone pale and the girl that had smiled at him a moment ago was inching away with a look of disgust.

“Yes, well moving on from that please turn to page 24,” Mr Andrews stated to the tense room.

Dropping his eyes to the floor Sock sunk back into his chair and pressed his lips into a thin line. Those thoughts were supposed to stay in his head but he always slipped up and let them out. _So much for any chance of making more friends_ , he thought bitterly before the corner of his mouth curled upwards. At least he still had Jonathan, they would be friends forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan scanned the cafeteria looking for Sock and thankfully found him absent before he headed to an empty bench in the corner. He took a less direct route to avoid running into Zack who had claimed three benches in the center with his teammates and the cheerleaders. However, Jonathan was good at blending in and going unnoticed he reached the table unharmed.

The paper bag crinkled as he opened it and pulled out the sandwich, parting the bread he smiled at the sight of thickly cut turkey slices, crisp fresh lettuce and soggy tomatoes. Finally something was going his way and he really needed that if he was going to spend a double period with Sock in AP statistics. If it wasn’t for the fact it would look good on his application for college he would drop the class in a second, math sucked and he despised it. Even with a promised guarantee that he would get accepted into college Jonathan knew he'd have to stay in the class or his parents would start asking questions.

Three bites into his sandwich and just beginning to relax Jonathan’s mood was ruined by the girls gossiping nearby. He hadn’t been listening in but his ears picked up on their conversation at the mention of the weird new kid.

“He’s in my biology class and started talking about killing bunnies,” one said.

“I heard he carries a knife and tried to stab Zack this morning in the boys’ bathroom. They shouldn’t let psychos like that into a school,” her friend replied.

“Really? Oh my god!”

“There’s a rumor he was kicked out of his last school for killing someone.”

At that Jonathan glanced over, his ears straining to hear more as he looked at a girl with a pink streak in her hair and an expression of fear who was staring at another girl with two long pigtails who was whispering about a knife fight between Sock and a teacher. Looking away Jonathan scowled, Sock had told him he hadn’t stabbed anyone but did he really believe him over the rumors. Logically he knew that most gossip was bullshit but it wasn’t far fetched enough for him to brush it off completely. He hadn't asked Sock why he transferred schools and he had mentioned a problem with bullies so maybe he had attacked someone.

A slight hush fell over the cafeteria and Jonathan quickly looked for the reason. He frowned as he watched the small colorful figure peering around the cafeteria before Sock spotted him and skipped over. He literally skipped, the flaps of his stupid hat bouncing with each step, until he got closer and dropped his tray on the table.

“Hey Jonathan,” Sock said cheerfully before sitting down next to him and picking up his apple. As he tossed it from hand to hand he casually asked Jonathan how his day was going.

“What the hell have you done now?” Clearly confused, Sock’s smile slipped off his face at Jonathan’s harsh tone.

“Huh? I haven’t done anything, I just got here.”

“Not now, earlier in class. People are talking about you killing bunnies and stabbing your old teacher,” Jonathan said through clenched teeth as his eyes darted around them and the slowly building crowd of onlookers.

“I was giving the teacher an example of evolution and I never said I killed the rabbits just that it would be easy if you knew how. I haven’t done that for a few years because it’s a lot of trouble to catch them,” Sock explained nervously as he tugged on his scarf.

“And the teacher, did you get transferred here for killing someone?” Jonathan asked.

Sock scoffed at him and rolled his eyes, “If I had then I wouldn’t be in a school but a cell or a loony bin. I transferred because everyone was weary of me, including the teachers. I had one that refused to have me in his class after I built a pipe bomb for my project. And before you ask, no, I didn’t set it off. I played a computer simulation of the damage it could do but the fact I based it on my chemistry class and included my classmates in the stimulation with a tally of the casualties might have been a bit too much. That was around the time they got the therapist involved and my Dad stopped letting Mom claim I was just quirky.”

“Seriously dude, what is wrong with you?” Jonathan asked as he ran a hand through his hair pushing it back from his face.

“Nothing, I just find stuff like that really interesting and working out the blast radius and how far a person could be thrown involved a really advanced calculation that I thought might get me extra credit.”

“Hey, freak,” Zack shouted, cutting into their conversation as he sauntered towards them and Jonathan instantly tensed. This time Zack had brought friends and even if Sock had his knife he wouldn’t be able to take them all on.

“My name is Sock, and I thought you were told to stay away from us?”

Jonathan widened his eyes at Sock’s lazy tone as he continued to play with his apple, adding a twist to his wrist so it spun in the air before he caught it again. Clearly Sock was crazy and also had a death wish that Jonathan really didn’t want to be a part of.

“I’m not scared of Mr Henderson or you,” Zack growled as he stepped closer and snatched the apple from the air. Jonathan remained frozen as he watched the train wreck happening before his eyes. With more speed than he thought possible Sock had lunged forward and sunk his sharp teeth into Zack’s hand.

“Fuck!” Zack bellowed, dropping the apple that landed with a thump on the table and rolled until Sock stopped it.

“No thanks lover boy,” Sock teasingly said with a wink before chuckling. Zack’s face flushed a bright red as he glared at his sniggering teammates before closing his hand around Sock’s scarf and pulling him to his feet.

“Why you little-,” Zack began.

“Wow, you just can’t keep your hands off me. Can’t you get your girlfriend to give it up or am I really just that cute?”

Jonathan snorted as a laugh snuck out of his pressed lips but not everyone managed to contain themselves as hushed giggles and chuckles surrounded them and Zack released Sock like he had something contagious.

“You’re a fucking fag and a freak,” he spat as he wiped his hand on his letterman jacket.

“You hit the nail on the head which is probably the only thing you've ever managed to bang,” Sock commented with a smug smile. Jonathan thought that might be Sock’s final nail and Zack was going to knock his head off. However, with his friends laughing around him Zack had the sense to cut his losses and walked away, promising that he’d get even.

“It’s a date, cutie,” Sock called after him and now the danger had passed Jonathan broke down letting out a raspy laugh.

“That was awesome,” he muttered once he could take a breath.

“Really?” Sock said timidly. All his bravo seemed to have disappeared leaving him a bit rattled.

“I’ve always been too scared to talk back to Zack,” Jonathan admitted.

“Oh, I was scared too but I had a back up plan just in case,” Sock whispered as he drew his knife from his pocket with a sheepish smile. Keeping it under the table he used it to peel the skin off his apple in one long strand.

“I was tempted to bite him harder and feel the skin break, to taste blood in my mouth and when he grabbed me I imagined twisting his hand backwards until it snapped. Nothing sounds the same as a bone breaking, sort of meaty and sharp at the same time,” letting out a small quiet laugh Sock looked up at Jonathan and added, “I shouldn’t have said that should I?”

Jonathan’s amusement had faded the longer Sock talked until he was left mildly disturbed.

“I figured that if I did hurt him we’d both be in trouble or I’d do some real damage to that jerk so I settled on a different method and luckily it worked.”

“So, you were flirting with him just to freak him out and making digs at his girlfriend to piss him off?”

“Well, yeah,” Sock muttered as he dropped the skin on the table and sliced into the soft flesh of his apple with skilled proficiency removing a thin slice that he chucked into his mouth. Jonathan wasn’t the most observant person but even he could pick up on the nervous edge to Sock’s voice. For a moment he considered pressing Sock for the truth but it wasn’t any of his business and he didn’t really care if Sock was queer or not.

“When did you get your knife back?” he asked instead to fill the awkward silence which lifted Sock’s mood as he brushed his thumb on the handle of his knife before hiding it away again.

“I went and got it before I came here; it took me a while because I couldn’t remember which bathroom we left it in,” Sock said before taking a bite of his apple. Jonathan watched as Sock tilted his head at the twisting coil of apple skin.

“Do you think if you skinned a person it would coil like that? It almost looks like the letters E and P. I wonder if you could write with strips of skin. What do you think?” Sock didn’t look at Jonathan as he poked at the peeling, trying to twist it into an S and then an O. Jonathan felt repulsed at Sock’s question and a chill ran down his spine before he managed to push away his disgust. He still thought the question was grim and sorta messed up but the shock had passed. In only an hour of Sock's company he had picked up on his strange fixation with death and destruction and was already adjusting to it.

“Ugh, maybe. You’d need a lot to write more than a few words,” Jonathan finally settled on answering before banishing the idea from his head. He didn’t want to consider it too much and wind up with issues like Sock.

“You’re probably right but it would be a cool calling card for a serial killer,” Sock replied glancing at Jonathan with his silly smile.

Jonathan didn’t really talk for the rest of lunch, content just to let Sock ramble about whatever topic popped into his head and for the most part ignore the majority of it for the sake of his appetite and sanity. When the bell rang it jolted Jonathan back to full consciousness and he let out a depressed groan as he threw his rubbish in the nearby trash can. Grabbing the strap of his bag he looped it over his shoulder and nodded for Sock to follow him.

“I'm glad we have a few classes together, aren’t you?” Sock said, clearly trying to start a conversation.

“Not really, I need to pass so try not to get into any trouble or get me into any.”

“Oh, um, I’ll try.”

As they walked down the corridors Jonathan’s eye flickered over the posters lining the walls. There was everything from banners supporting the Black sheep football team to reminders about the evils of taking drugs. Maybe a pill or two would help him stay awake in statistics and with a sad sigh he focused on the music class he had afterwards to improve his mood.

The moment they entered the classroom all eyes turned to them and pockets of whispers broke out as the rumor mill began to turn. Lifting his eyebrows he glanced over his shoulder at a pull on his hoodie to find Sock half hidden behind him. Sock’s expression was the closest thing Jonathan had seen to fear on his face which was the only reason he didn’t push Sock away but walked forward letting Sock hold onto him until he took a seat at the back. The ones beside it were taken but at the sight of Sock the boy on his left grabbed his books and moved to the front with his eyes on the floor.

Bemused by the whole thing, Jonathan shot a look at Sock, who currently looked as threatening as a kitten as he sat down with a small smile and started playing with the scarf around his neck. Letting his mind drift Jonathan considered his new 'friend' and how wrong his first impression had been.

When he had met Sock his first thought had been that he’d just been roped into babysitting and even knowing Sock was his age, his small statue and rounded baby face made him look like a kid. He just gave off this childish vibe and with his permanent smile and bizarre clothing Jonathan had assumed he was an idiot that had been tricked into a deal with the devil. To put it nicely he thought that sock was quirky and a magnet for bullies but overall harmless.

However he didn't think that now, not after he pulled out a knife as if it was a perfectly normal thing to just carry around. Even without it there was just something about Sock that was off and raised the hairs on the back of Jonathan’s neck. He felt it now as Sock turned bright green eyes on him before he opened his mouth and asked to borrow a pencil and paper in his usually high voice with a shy smile. _This kid was dangerous_ , he reminded himself but there was something about Sock that almost made you forget that because it just seemed so unbelievable.

Reaching into his bag Jonathan pulled out a pencil, the end chewed and covered in teeth marks and passed it over before he tore a page out of his notebook.

“Why don’t you have any of your own books?” Jonathan asked as he held out the lined page.

“I didn’t see any point. Anything I want to learn I can do in my own time but Dad insisted I go to school and is pushing for me to go to college too,” Sock explained as he spun the pencil between his fingers.

“You don’t want to go to college?”

“Do you? All those people telling you what to do and think, just so you can get a 9-5 job that you’ll hate anyway?”

Jonathan wanted to argue but Sock was making sense but to him college meant freedom and a chance to make something of himself even if it did mean a crappy job in a cubicle, at least he would be able to afford his own place.

“It’s still better than sponging off my parents and being stuck here,” Jonathan eventually replied.

“I guess you’re right. I’d like to travel someday,” Sock mused before sitting up in his chair as the teacher began the lesson. An hour later and with 30 minutes left Jonathan was ready to bang his head on the desk as numbers swam before his eyes, not making a lick of sense. Letting his head drop onto his arms he glanced over at Sock and almost screamed in frustration.

After whispering to him for most of class about the pros and cons of using a pencil as a makeshift weapon Sock had now fallen asleep. Frowning he wondered if Sock was faking it but his eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging slightly open letting out steady breaths as he rested his cheek on his hand.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance Jonathan reasoned that if he had to suffer then so did Sock and reaching out he nudged Sock's elbow. The sudden jolt shocked Sock awake so that he yelped loudly and earned the teachers wrath as he focused on Sock and asked him a difficult question on something they hadn’t covered in this class yet.

Jonathan had expected Sock to mumble out an apology or stutter that he didn’t know. Instead Sock let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head before rambling out a long winded answer that left Jonathan more confused than before and the teacher surprised but pleased as he praised Sock’s answer. The moment the class had returned to listening to the teacher Jonathan angrily hissed at Sock to get his attention.

“How the hell did you get the answer?”

Sock shrugged at his tone and started settling back down in his chair with his eyes half closed in boredom.

“I did this class in my free time last year, not much else to do when you don’t have friends except study. The only reason I took it this year is to get the marks for it and appease my Dad,” Sock said, clearly struggling to stay awake as he yawned again and rubbed at his eyes. Jonathan bit back a growl at Sock’s attitude, if he had to take this class then he didn't want to fail or be made to feel stupid by Sock. With his annoyance growing he checked over his notes and scribbled down an answer he thought was right but knew deep down was wrong in an attempt to prove he wasn't an idiot.

“Uh, that should be 5, and that one is 32,” Sock offered, pointing at Jonathan’s notes.

“I knew that,” Jonathan said sharply taking out his frustration on Sock. Crossing out the mistakes he replaced them with Sock's suggestions and it made everything a lot easier to understand which only pissed Jonathan off more.

“I don’t mind helping you out, I mean if you want me too,” Sock said quietly. For just a second Jonathan’s pride kept his mouth shut but as he looked over the course book and only found it harder to comprehend he gave a small nod.

“Yeah, okay then,” he said in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Sock struggled not to bounce out of his seat with excitement and instead gripped the table hard enough to hurt his fingers. This was an improvement; Jonathan had agreed to hang out with him. Yes, he knew it was only to study but it was a start that would hopefully strengthen their friendship.

“Great, you could come over to my house or we could go to yours. Should we get some snacks in? I like super sour sweets that make your mouth tingle. I always wondered if that’s what drinking acid would be like. What do you like? Will I get to meet your folks? What are they like? Do you think they’ll like me?” Sock babbled in hushed whispers as the class continued on. He couldn’t care less about statistics right now and not even the sensation of cooling blood on his hands could compete with the joy of this moment.

“Shhh,” Jonathan hissed with a firm frown, “we’ll work it out later.”

“Oh, okay.”

Still smiling, Sock turned and faced the front of the room but a second later he snuck a glance at Jonathan as he thought, _I have a friend_.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Sock waited for the bell to ring and end the lesson so he could finally talk again. His head was full of more questions that he wanted Jonathan to answer along with several daydreams about them hanging out together, laughing and joking the way he’d seen other people do.

The moment the bell rang Sock was out of his seat, the pencil Jonathan had given him tucked behind his ear and the paper still blank save for the date written in the corner.

“So where are we going? Do you have any siblings? What about pets? I used to have a dog but he got hit by a car when I was ten. It completely squished his head, which was cool, but really sad,” Sock said, his mind as usual drifting off topic as he experienced a twinge of old heartache.

“Damn dude, chill out will you,” Jonathan said as he adjusted his bag and began to walk out of the classroom while Sock trailed behind him.

“We’re not going to my house and I’m not setting foot in yours. We can meet at Center Street park after last period,” Jonathan explained.

“I don’t know where that is and I’m already done for the day. Where are you going?”

“Music,” Jonathan answered with an irritated sigh.

“I guess I can just explore the school while you’re in class,” Sock suggested which caused Jonathan to frown harder as he pressed his lips together.

“What?” Sock asked, wondering what was on his friend's mind.

“Are you going to be able to stay out of trouble for that long? I don’t want to come out of class and find a dead body.”

“I already told you, I don’t kill people,” Sock sulked, “I’m also not a child and can look after myself fine for less than an hour.”

“Sure you can,” Jonathan replied sarcastically. “This is your first day and so far you’ve gotten into two fights with the school bully, terrorized your biology class and been accused of murder.”

“Hey, only one of those was my fault and the last one is a lie,” Sock argued back.

“Whatever, just stay outside the classroom or something and then we’ll head over to the park together. Okay?”

“But that’s so boring,” Sock whined as he dropped his head back and let his arms fall down to rest at his sides.

“Too bad, it’s only 45 minutes so suck it up.”

“Fine.”

Sock crossed his arms and glared at the floor as he followed Jonathan to the classroom, rolling his eyes when Jonathan stated again that he was to stay outside and wait. The moment the door closed behind Jonathan Sock slumped against the wall and sunk down it onto his hunches. His earlier good mood had been soured by having Jonathan snap at him.

Already getting bored and hoping to kill some time and remove his annoyance he tried to focus on him and Jonathan hanging out after class. However that only worked for a short while as his attention was taken by the noise coming from behind him. Slowly getting to his feet Sock peered through the glass window of the door and scanned the room until he found Jonathan. The usual frown he wore had been smoothed out and a tiny smile was dancing around his lips as he played the guitar across his lap.

Sock had never had an ounce of musical talent but he did like listening to it and his heartbeat rose to match the beat of the music filling the room and spilling out into the corridor. Transfixed, Sock stared at Jonathan’s fingers as they moved over the strings and wanting to hear it better he carefully pushed down the handle opening the door a crack. The noise level rose and Sock's head began to bob along as it filled his ears and pushed away every other thought. Compared to earlier when time had crawled by at a snail’s pace it seemed like only a minute had passed before the class finished, the notes dying out one by one to leave only the strum of Jonathan’s guitar.

As the last note faded Jonathan looked over and spotted Sock in the doorway and his relaxed expression shifted into a scowl. Ducking back from the door Sock kept his back pressed to the wall as the students filed out until a green pair of sneakers appeared in his vision.

“What were you doing? I told you to wait outside.”

Lifting his eyes from the trainers to blue jeans before he stopped on Jonathan’s gray hoodie Sock swallowed nervously.

“I did stay outside,” Sock muttered guiltily before adding, “You play really well.”

At the silence that greeted him Sock finally finished looking up and found Jonathan looking a bit embarrassed as he scratched at the back of his head.

“Thanks, I guess. Now come on, let’s get this study session over with.”

After a brief detour to the library where Sock collected a few books that he could use for now they walked out and down the crisscrossing streets to the park. The entire time Sock continually looked around, taking note of the other people around them and the shops. He had been around here a few times on trips with his parents but since he lived on the other side of town he had never bothered to explore this far alone.

“So do you live around here?”

“Not really,” Jonathan muttered back with a note of finality that prevented Sock asking anything else until his eyes stopped on a small convenience store. Licking his parched lips he gazed at it as they drew closer before clearing his throat.

“Um, can we grab a soda before we start and maybe some chips?”

Jonathan paused looking from Sock to the shop before giving a nod and together they walked in. It didn’t take long for them to grab a couple of cans and a bag of chips each and head to the counter. As Jonathan placed his down Sock added his own with a smile and the offer to pay for both. Jonathan shrugged in reply and Sock pulled out a handful of notes carefully selecting one and handed it over.

After saying thank you and having their purchases bagged up Jonathan grabbed the bag with one hand and Sock with the other dragging him outside.

“Where did you get all that cash from?”

“My pocket,” Sock joked but clearly Jonathan wasn’t amused as he continued to pull him down the street towards the park nearby.

“Seriously, why do you have that much cash on you?”

“My folks gave it to me to pay for lunch and get home and to order dinner tonight. Mom’s on the night shift and Dad left for a business trip this morning and won’t be back for a few weeks.”

Finally Jonathan released him and Sock took a second to straighten out his vest before raising his eyebrows at Jonathan’s strange behavior.

“What’s the big deal?”

“The deal is most teenagers don’t walk around with a hundred dollars in their pocket. You’re gonna get yourself mugged.”

“How?” Sock laughed, a little bit touched by Jonathan’s concern, “it’s not like I’m flashing it around and remember I can look after myself.”

At that Jonathan’s expression relaxed and he let out a begrudging sound of agreement.

“Come on, I need to be home by half five so we don’t have all day.”

Reaching the park, Sock fought down the desire to play on the equipment, in particular the monkey bars since the head rush of hanging upside down always made him smile. Jonathan however didn’t look at anything but headed straight towards a bench right at the back and began pulling out his books and a notepad. Remembering the pencil still tucked behind his ear Sock quickly grabbed it and held it out for Jonathan.

“Right, so explain how this works,” Jonathan demanded as he opened the textbook on his lap. With a disappointed smile Sock dropped onto the bench next to him and began breaking each part down into easy chunks of information.

An hour later and it seemed to finally be clicking for Jonathan as he answered a few of the test questions they had to do for homework, getting all except one right.

“See, I told you it was easy,” Sock said as he knocked his shoulder against Jonathan’s and finished off the can of soda in his hand.

“Yeah, for you it’s easy.”

“Numbers make sense, they are exactly what they are and regardless of anything else one is always one,” Sock mused as he stared up at the clouds floating above them. One in particular looked a bit like a headless person which Sock mentioned as he threw his empty can in the trashcan next to him. Jonathan’s gaze lifted from his books and he squinted at the sky before shaking his head.

“Looks more like a plane to me, the arms are the wings.”

“Boring, why have a plane when you could have a headless corpse? Just imagine all the different ways they could have lost it. Maybe it was taken by an ax wielding maniac or removed by guillotine in Paris or even chopped off by a plane propeller.”

“You are so weird,” Jonathan said but the corner of his mouth was curled upwards as he said it, which took most of the sting out of the words.

“Yeah, so wanna come hang on the monkey bar with me until our faces turn red?” Sock asked with an encouraging tilt of his head towards the empty park.

“Are you sure you’re 17?”

Sock shrugged before getting to his feet and smiling down at Jonathan, “I’m certain and since I’m not old yet I want to have some fun.”

Without waiting to see if Jonathan would follow Sock raced over to the bars jumping high to reach them. The moment his hands connected he swung his feet up and hooked his knees between his arms. Then with a cry of joy he let go and dangled while using his hands to keep his hat in place.

“Weirdo,” Jonathan scoffed as he stood in front of Sock with his bag back on his shoulder and his hands buried deep in his pockets.

“You know you wanna do it too,” Sock teased. For a second Jonathan smiled before it disappeared and he rolled his eyes at Sock’s silliness.

“Do not. Now I better start getting back. See you tomorrow Sock.”

Scrabbling to get down Sock hit the ground and blinked away the dizziness from his eyes.

“Wait, uh, can you show me where the bus stop is before you go?”

“I guess so. Actually, I might even catch a bus and save myself the walk back,” Jonathan said as he turned away. Wearing a large smile Sock fixed his hat that had slipped slightly and chased after Jonathan feeling better than he could ever remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Sock sat on the low wall swinging his legs as he waited for Jonathan to arrive and admired the white polka dotted socks he had on. Today he had opted to leave his skirt at home but couldn’t resist the colorful patterned socks, hopefully Jonathan wouldn’t complain like he had yesterday. Growing bored he gazed around as his mind began to wander and staring at the flagpole he began to consider if it would be possible to hang someone from it and if they would sway the way the flag did in the gentle breeze.

Before his mind could drift too far into unsavory territory the bus arrived and Sock smiled as Jonathan climbed off. His usual frown did not affect Sock’s sunny mood in the slightest as he waved a hand less enthusiastically than yesterday.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and looked Sock over as he hopped off the wall, “No skirt today?”

“Uh, no, not today,” Sock muttered, only to find that Jonathan still wasn’t pleased.

“Couldn’t you have left that dorky hat home instead?”

Protectively Sock grasped the flaps of his hat and pulled it tight to his head, “No!”

Jonathan’s blue eyes widened at his loud answer but a second later he just shrugged and motioned Sock to follow him as they headed to homeroom together.

They ended up sitting together at the back as morning announcements came out in static bursts of noise. Sock wasn't paying attention to them until his ears perked up at the mention of celebrating Halloween next month. He loved Halloween, the costumes and candy but most importantly the tricks.

“Are you going to any halloween parties next month?” Sock asked as the other students left and they remained for English class.

“No, they’re always really lame,” Jonathan scoffed before blowing his fringe out of his eyes.

“I bet we could make it fun,” Sock suggested wiggling his eyebrows. “We could hide worms in the food or put a dead rat behind someone's toilet and stink the place out. Those things really reek, especially if you leave it a few days and the flies have got to it.”

Jonathan made a gagging sound in the back of his throat before he glared at Sock.

“Dude, come on. Can you talk about something normal for a change?”

“Right, uh, what do people usually talk about?” Sock asked after a moment.

“I don’t know, movies, music, girls,” Jonathan listed. None of those things sounded very interesting to Sock but he gave it a go anyway and picked the first thing mentioned to start a conversation about.

“Okay, what movies do you like? I prefer horror which I’m sure isn’t a shock to you.”

“Eh, horror’s alright but most of it's cheesy. Action is better.”

Sock disagreed and found the cheesier horror movies the best so he quickly changed to a different topic.

“Yeah, um, what about music? You seemed to really enjoy it yesterday. Do you only play guitar? What’s your favorite band?”

“Music’s cool I guess, I can play keyboard too but not as well and my favorite band is Valhalla Soundbox.”

Sock titled his head to the side as he smiled blankly at Jonathan before embarrassingly admitting he had no idea who they were. Jonathan rolled his eyes at Sock’s response and whispered that he should check them out when he got home.

“I will,” Sock whispered back as class began and Mrs Wilson started going over what they would be learning this year.

“The book list is so boring,” Sock whined as they left heading in the same direction for their last class before lunch.

“Would you rather do Shakespeare again, three years of that dude was enough for a lifetime,” Jonathan argued back.

“At least there were murders and ghosts. This is supposed to be a creative writing course and she has us reading the dullest books ever written. I mean, what’s the point?” Sock stopped his rant as Jonathan smiled at him with a shake of his head.

“Chill out, you’re gonna hit someone if you keep waving your hands around like that.”

Quickly Sock tucked his arms in and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he hadn’t realized how worked up he had gotten.

“See ya later,” Jonathan said as they parted ways and he headed into his computer class leaving Sock to carry on going to history.

As Sock entered he noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet and wandered over to an empty desk. After getting comfortable he opened the rucksack he had dug out of his closet. He still didn’t have all his books but had remembered to bring a notepad and pens which he laid out before him.

“Good morning class I’m Mr Walker,” the teacher said with a trace of an English accent and a small mustache above his top lip as he entered the classroom. “Today we will be discussing the revolutionary war that ran from 1775-83 and resulted in the deaths of-,"

“About 6,800 Americans, with at least an additional 17,000 that died due to disease and 8,000 to 12,000 that died while held as prisoners of war,” Sock finished.

“Correct,” Mr Walker said slowly with a nod before turning and writing on the board as he began talking about what led to the war and how it began.

For once interested, Sock sat up straighter in his chair and jolted down notes on the duller bits that he’d hadn’t bothered to read himself while ignoring the whispers rising around him. Most of it was about him as his classmates gossiped about his run in with Zack as well as several made up stories about his old school.

“I heard he killed his parents,” someone muttered and unable to hold his tongue Sock turned in his chair to look at who had spoken. The boy was lanky, made up of more elbows and knees than most people possessed with a large nose and short brown hair.

“I didn’t kill my parents,” Sock said firmly. The boy looked away for a second before pushing past his embarrassment at being called out.

“Maybe not but you probably would. My cousin goes to your old school and he told me that you’re a psycho.”

Sock continued to stare at the boy without blinking and slowly let a smile creep onto his face.

“Then wouldn’t it be a good idea not to upset me?”

He said it softly, sweetly, with curiosity but the boy’s face paled.

“Is that a threat?”

Sock tilted his head, not sure why the boy had asked that question.

“No, but if I knew someone was possibly mentally unstable I wouldn’t want them to be my enemy, that’s just common sense,” Sock explained with a small lift of his shoulders as he shrugged. The boy didn’t say anything else so Sock turned back around and continued to think over things.

Why did people always think he was threatening them or going to go crazy? He could admit that he wasn’t exactly normal, something that had been obvious since he was really young and used to use a plastic spade to cut worms in half to see both ends continue to squirm. That didn’t mean he was a bad person but no matter how friendly he was or how much he smiled the reaction was always the same. He’d say something or just smile wrong and everyone would start inching away from him in fear.

By the time the bell rang Sock had sunk into a miserable mood as he shuffled towards the cafeteria to meet Jonathan. _At least I have one friend_ , Sock thought even if he did have to basically buy Jonathan’s friendship from the devil.

“Hey,” Sock muttered as he reached Jonathan and pulled out his lunch bag. He’d woken up early to make it himself rather than buy lunch today.

“What’s up with you?”

Sock forced a smile onto his face at Jonathan’s question, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

He thought Jonathan might try again to talk to him but he didn’t, instead going back to eating his own food without a pause. Together they sat in silence as Sock nibbled at his food not feeling very hungry as he scanned the cafeteria. Everywhere he looked there were groups of friends, laughing and joking as they ate. It looked so easy.

“Hey Jonathan?” Sock said after a while, getting the other boy's attention, “We are friends, right?”

Jonathan opened his mouth coughing for a minute before letting out a very tired sounding yes. It was the answer Sock wanted but he wasn’t sure if it was the truth. Perhaps his plan hadn’t been as successful as he had hoped.

As with most upsetting things Sock tried not to dwell on it as he went off to his next class with a small wave at Jonathan. The problem was Sock wasn’t stupid, he knew that you couldn’t just force someone to be your friend, he’d certainly tried that often enough to know that and if it wasn’t real then what was the point. He wanted Jonathan to actually like him rather than feel obligated to hang out with him. Unfortunately he didn’t know how to fix things and a tiny part of him didn’t want to. Better to have a fake friend than be alone, right?

By the time he saw Jonathan again for their last lesson, Sock had managed to push down his worries and give a real smile as they headed into the locker room to change for gym. Surrounded by the larger boys Sock couldn’t help noticing his shorter height and with an unusual sense of discomfort found a corner near the back to quickly change his clothes. He made sure to keep his eyes down and used the door of his locker to hide behind as he removed his hat for a second to pull off his top and replace it.

Once he had his hat back on some of his tension faded and he felt a little bit more himself as he prepared to head out onto the court. Following the last of his classmates he hurried to catch up with Jonathan in the gym.

“You’re still wearing that hat?”

“Yeah, so?” Sock answered, once again reaching up to hold it in place just in case Jonathan tried to take it.

“Listen up,” the coach shouted, getting everyone’s attention and cutting off whatever Jonathan might have said. “Today we’ll be running laps so head outside and start stretching.”

A chorus of groans filled the gym as they all began shuffling outside into the warm sunshine. Sock didn’t mind track and had actually been one of the fastest as his last school, making up for having shorter legs with pure drive so he quickly found a clear spot to warm up. As Sock raised his arms above his head and leaned to the side a shadow fell over his face as Zack stepped in front of him with a smug grin.

“Bet you don’t have that knife on you now freak. I told you I’d make you pay, so you better watch out” Zack growled as he walked past deliberately knocking into Sock who barely managed to stay on his feet.

“Great,” Jonathan muttered beside him and they shared a look before continuing to stretch.

Sock had hoped that maybe Zack wouldn’t be grouped with them but he seemed to have waited for them to move forward before standing right next to Sock and giving him a nasty smirk.

“How fast can you run?” Jonathan asked quietly with a serious frown.

“Uh, pretty fast,” Sock answered unsure of what exactly was going to happen next.

“Good,” Jonathan said and the moment the coach blew his whistle they both sprang forward.

It turned out Sock was faster than Jonathan and he began slowing his pace so they could stay together. Unfortunately that meant Zack could also keep up with him and as they began to turn the first corner he knocked into Sock again. Sock knew he was going to fall as he tripped over his own foot and threw out his hands to protect his face.

“Got ya.”

A hand grabbing the back of his t-shirt managed to steady him in the nick of time and Sock glanced back at Jonathan in gratitude.

“Thanks.”

“Whatever, watch out next time,” Jonathan snapped as he started jogging again leaving Sock to catch up. A moment later Sock noticed Zack dropping back and figured he would try and shove him again except this time he stuck out his foot and not even Jonathan could save him in time. Letting out a hiss as his hands hit the dirt and grazed the skin Sock managed to stop his face hitting the ground. Rolling over his eyes widened and his heart rate spiked as he saw a foot coming down towards his nose.

“Wha-,” Zack yelled as Jonathan shoved hard into his side pushing him off balance and saving Sock from a broken nose as he drew his leg back to stay upright. Despite Sock’s love of all things bloody and violent that didn’t extent to him being the one hurt and he happily grabbed the hand Jonathan offered that pulled him to his feet.

“This has nothing to do with you Combs, get lost,” Zack said as he regained his balance and glared at Sock half hidden at Jonathan’s side.

“Seriously dude he’s half your size and you’ve made your point. Do you really feel threatened by him?” Jonathan asked as he shifted over slightly blocking Sock more from Zack.

“I’m just teaching the little punk a lesson and you’ll be next if you keep getting in the way.”

“What else is new, fucking grow up Zack,” Jonathan scoffed before tugging on Sock to follow him as they turned away from a seething Zack.

“You don’t tell me what to do loser,” Zack shouted.

“Very creative nickname, it’s a good job you don’t need a brain to score touchdowns,” Sock said back as he picked at the ruined skin on his hands.

“That’s it freak.”

Sock had begun to turn when Jonathan pushed him away and resulted in Zack slamming his shoulder into Jonathan instead of him, knocking Jonathan face first into the dirt. Sock forgot all about his decision not to get violent towards Zack and full of anger lunged at him only to be caught by a meaty hand and thrown down beside Jonathan with a grunt of pain.

“What no witty comebacks this time?” Zack mocked as he took a step closer rubbing his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Sock opened his mouth prepared to reply but Jonathan cut him off with a meek no.

"That's what I thought," Zack said in victory as he kicked some dust towards them and then jogged away.

"What a jerk," Sock muttered as he got to his feet.

"Yeah but at least we didn't get too roughed up. Have you ever considered keeping your mouth shut?"

"No," Sock replied truthfully. If he could control what came out of his mouth then he wouldn't be him.

After dusting themselves off they began jogging around the track again together, neither talking much and keeping an eye on Zack. It seemed he was pleased enough with knocking them down that he left them alone for the rest of the lesson. That didn't stop Sock from imagining several ways he could get Zack back ranging from simply kicking him in the balls to putting him in a sack full of bricks and dropping him into a river somewhere.

Finally the coach blew his whistle and they were sent back to the lockers, where a few guys were already grabbing showers. Sock decided to skip washing reasoning he could do that at home with more privacy. In fact he didn't bother changing either and shoved his clothes into his bag before spraying some deodorant to lessen the smell of sweat. Risking a look beside him, Sock found that Jonathan had also chosen not to change.

"Come on," Jonathan muttered as he looped his bag over his shoulder. Once outside they headed to the front of the school and found a spot out of the way to wait for their buses. As they leaned back against a wall Jonathan let out a grunt of pain that instantly got Sock’s attention.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just bruised,” Jonathan replied, straightening back up with another smaller grunt. Sock remembered the hard shove Jonathan had taken for him and with his cheeks feeling warm offered his gratitude.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” Sock muttered before considering his words as a dark thought entered his head. “Um, why did you protect me back there, it wasn’t your fight. I’m the one who pissed off Zack, and you said that you wouldn’t take any beatings for me,” Sock rambled.

“Yeah well,” Jonathan said as he ran a hand through his hair and didn’t look at Sock.

“Why did you do it then?” Sock pushed because he needed an answer.

“Cause Zack is a jerk.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Jonathan looked at him then, eyes narrowed at his pestering, “Do I need another reason?”

“Oh, I guess not. I was just kinda worried that you did it because you didn’t have a choice,” Sock mumbled as they stood together with Sock staring at his feet.

“Huh?”

“I just thought the contract might have made you do it, the way it makes you be my friend,” Sock whispered nervously as he tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. Jonathan didn’t answer and Sock wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not but he couldn’t bring himself to ask again just in case.

“Zack really seems to have it out for me,” Sock complained to break the awkward silence that had settled around them.

“You’re not special, he picks on someone every year, for the last two it was me because he tripped over my bag one day in the corridor,” Jonathan offered with a shrug. “Though, you have taken it further than most by refusing to back down to him.”

“I figured as much. For a moment it looked like the vein in his forehead was going to explode and kill off the one brain cell he owns.”

The chuckle beside him made Sock look over at Jonathan and the smile mostly hidden behind his hand as he tried to bite back his laughter.

“I didn’t know you knew how to laugh,” Sock teased as he peered up through his fringe at Jonathan.

“Don’t expect it to happen too often,” Jonathan replied before his smile dimmed and he looked out at the buses beginning to arrive.

“Guess our rides are here, I’ll see you tomorrow Jonathan,” Sock said as they joined the crowds of students all heading the same way.

“Yeah, see ya later,” Jonathan muttered as they separated.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan groaned as he looked over and checked the time, the flashing numbers showing it was only 5 am. Closing his eyes he tried to fall back to sleep but his mind wouldn't settle as the ache in his back reminded him of yesterday's events. He still didn't know why he had got in the way because despite Sock's tiny frame Jonathan was sure he was tougher than he looked.

Grimacing he twisted onto his side and let out a sigh as some of the pain faded, the bruise he had seen in the mirror last night would be worse today and he'd be sore for days because of his stupidity. He knew better than to get involved and had warned Sock that he wasn't going to protect him, so why did he do it?

After Sock suggested it was the contract Jonathan wanted to use that as an excuse but that's not what it felt like. Nothing had forced him to move like when he started choking every time he attempted to say he wasn't Sock's friend. He was the one who reacted, his heart stopping for a second as he heard Zack coming towards them and a jolt of panic had gone through his body as he pushed Sock out of the way. It was the same jolt of panic he'd felt as Sock had begun to fall the first time Zack knocked into him making Jonathan reach out and rescue Sock. Something instinctive, with no thought on Jonathan's part at all. Maybe it was just human nature to defend someone smaller, the same way babies are small and cute so people look after them.

That didn't mean he thought Sock was cute or anything but he was just so short and scrawny that Jonathan had to help him out, right? _You'd have to be heartless not too_ , Jonathan thought as he pictured Sock.

The way he'd nervously stuttered out his thanks afterwards as if Jonathan had just done something amazing had been embarrassing and a little sad. How bad do things have to be that having anyone do something sorta nice becomes that important.

Letting out a huff Jonathan remembered how down Sock had seemed at lunch, his usually bright eyes dimmed and his cheerful smile missing as he had sat playing with his food. Maybe Jonathan should have asked what was bothering him and not just settled for the obvious lie that he was fine? He just didn't want to have some heart to heart with the little weirdo. They weren't real friends after all and once the school year was up Jonathan's life would go back to normal or become even better since he'd be heading off to college.

Checking the time again Jonathan gave up on getting anymore sleep and with a great deal of effort sat up on his bed. Grabbing his phone off charge he stuck in his headphones and turned on his music. He'd waste a bit of time reading up on his classes and then get breakfast before getting ready for school. At least today he would have time to eat something better than a hastily grabbed piece of toast.

Getting off the bus he hiked his bag higher on his shoulder and looked over to where Sock was usually waiting for him. With a frown he searched along the low wall finding Zack joking with his jock friends but not one glimpse of Sock. As worry began to curl inside his stomach Jonathan pushed it away reasoning that Sock had probably headed to homeroom to avoid his bully, that's what Jonathan would have done.

As he walked forward he glanced over and his eyes met Zack's who gave him a smug smile.

"Where's your little freak friend?"

 _Staying away from your stench_ , Jonathan thought but didn't say as he ducked his head and kept going.

Finally he reached his homeroom and the sight of Sock's large grin loosened the tension in his stomach which just annoyed him. Why had he been worried in the first place, he didn't give a damn about the psycho and if he had disappeared then Jonathan's life would have only gotten better. Slightly fuming he made his way towards his seat.

"Hey hot stuff,"Sock said as Jonathan sat next to him.

"Don't call me that," Jonathan snapped back as he checked around to see how many people had heard. A few people gave him strange looks and he glared at them until they turned around.

"Why not?"

"You'll give people weird ideas," Jonathan explained to a clueless Sock who was still staring blankly at him.

"Because I gave you a nickname. You do know I call you that because your face goes red when you're angry, like right now," Sock confessed with a chuckle into his hand.

"Whatever, why weren't you waiting outside for me?" Jonathan asked, making sure not to sound like he was concerned and that he hadn't been overthinking Sock's nickname.

"I had something to do, sorry."

"It's fine."

As the announcements were made Jonathan checked his timetable and the corner of his mouth curled upwards. He had double music this morning and he was looking forward to it, not only because it was one of his favorite classes but because Sock wouldn't be there.

The moment the bell rang he was out of his seat and called goodbye to Sock as he walked quickly away. He was sure that by now Sock didn't need a guide to get to his classes and if he didn't have any he could entertain himself.

"Hey wait up," Sock called jogging up beside him with a grin.

"Don't tell me you have free period again," Jonathan muttered as he frowned at the grinning loony beside him.

"Nope," Sock said back cheerfully.

"Then go to your class."

"I am, I went to the office this morning and had some of my classes changed."

A feeling of dread was building up in Jonathan's stomach as he realized what that meant.

"Please tell me you aren't taking music," he growled, coming to a stop and fisting Sock's vest in his hand.

"Um, surprise," Sock muttered with a pained smile. Jonathan took a deep breath and pushed down the temptation to shove Sock away or lock him in one of the lockers until his class finished.

"Why?"

Sock coughed, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he stared down avoiding Jonathan's eyes.

"I picked most of my classes because they're easy but I really enjoyed hearing you play. And I sorta thought if I could learn a bit then maybe you'd actually like me and want to hang out with me," Sock mumbled before lifting his green eyes to peer through his fringe. "I know you don't want to be my friend, no one does, but at least with you I'm not lonely."

Jonathan huffed out a breath as he released Sock's top and instead ran a hand through his hair. There was annoyance and guilt and a few other emotions that Jonathan didn't have the energy to deal with swimming in his head and ignoring them for now he turned away.

"Come on then, but you better not bother me in class," he grumbled while silently cursing Sock and his own softheartedness.

After collecting his guitar Jonathan settled into his usual seat and gave it a few strums. The notes rang out among the soft chatter as everyone else began getting ready.

"Can you teach me?"

Looking at Sock next to him Jonathan huffed his fringe out of his eyes.

"You honestly can't play anything?" He asked skeptically. Sock shook his head as he bit his lip.

"Um, my Mom has a piano but I've never bothered to try and play it," Sock admitted while Jonathan let out a groan.

"Then why are you bothering to learn now?"

He watched as Sock's smile fled and he played with his clothing nervously, picking at the holes in the knees of his jeans.

"Cause hearing you play made me feel….uh, y'know, good or calm I guess."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, not exactly sure what Sock meant but music was relaxing. He himself often used it to deal with stress so it wasn't the weirdest answer Sock could have given.

"Whatever, just try and follow the beat and clap along or something," Jonathan replied as the teacher ignoring the new student told them which song they were doing today.

After finding the right sheet music Jonathan gave it a brief scan. He knew it pretty well and closing his eyes he waited for his cue to join in. He forgot where he was as his fingers moved over the thread, the pick gripped between his fingers running over the strings so they vibrated. All his focus was on the sound flowing around him and blocking out the world. Distantly he could hear Sock tapping his hands on his lap only just off the beat but soon it joined the rest and disappeared into the song.

Eyes still shut Jonathan felt himself smile as the world faded away and all that existed was the guitar in his hands. Therefore it was a jolt to be thrown back into reality by a sharp burst of laughter, that was soon joined by more as the song died around him. The second he opened his eyes he saw the problem, Sock had stood up and was swaying along to the few remaining instruments. His eyes closed, Sock rocked his hips from side to side, his foot lifting slightly off the floor each time he moved his weight from one side to the other.

"What the hell are you doing?' Jonathan snapped as he grabbed Sock's wrist and used it to swing him back into his seat. He could feel his face heating up with his anger and second hand embarrassment.

"Huh," Sock grunted out before gasping as his ass hit the seat.

"Are you supposed to be in my class?" Mrs Hawkins asked, coming over, her eyes going to where Jonathan was still holding on to Sock and he quickly let go.

Looking away Jonathan tried to pretend he didn't know who Sock was as they spoke for a few minutes. As Sock explained he was new and couldn't actually play an instrument the teacher released a heavy sigh that Jonathan felt in his bones. It summed up his own irritation perfectly and he wondered if it meant that Sock would soon be leaving.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone," Sock whispered gently.

"I've just never had a student that didn't know anything sign up for my class before," Mrs Hawkins replied and when Jonathan risked peeking over he saw her pinched the bridge of her tiny nose. "I don't know what to do with you?"

"Are you gonna make me leave?" Sock asked and Jonathan could hear the sadness in it. "Please Ma’am, I really want to learn and I promise I'll pick it up quickly with just a little help. Just give me a few weeks."

"I don't know," Mrs Hawkins said with a trace of sorrow to Sock's begging. Jonathan glanced over at Sock and his crestfallen expression caused his chest to ache. The little weirdo looked heartbroken as he tapped his foot on the floor still following the beat of the song no longer playing.

"I'll teach him," Jonathan said, the words escaping his lips before he had fully considered them. Sock's head whipped around to look at him, a smile on his face so wide it looked almost painful. He had been about to take back the offer but now he just couldn't bring himself to do it and berated his own stupidity for speaking in the first place. Maybe it was the deal he had made with Mephistopheles that had forced him to cheer up his 'friend', and if not, it was the excuse he was going to use if Sock asked.

"You, Jonathan?"

"Yeah, I could tutor him. Maybe for extra credit?" He suggested deciding he might as well try and get something out of this.

"Hmm, very well. I'll give you a few weeks to show me you are capable of learning."

"Thank you and thank you Jonathan. I swear I won't let you down,' Sock promised as he traced an x over his heart and offered out his pinky finger. Jonathan stared at it in disgusted confusion because Sock couldn't seriously be expecting him to do something that childish.

"Dude, grow up and stop being an idiot," Jonathan said harshly as he pushed his guitar into Sock's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Sock held the guitar close to his chest, hugging it close with a small affectionate smile.

"So when are you gonna start teaching me," Sock asked excitedly as they walked through the long corridor.

"After school, we’ll go to the park again. I'll run through the basic chords with you. Practice those for a while and then we can move onto maybe playing something," Jonathan replied. He didn't seem too happy about it considering he had been the one to volunteer to teach Sock but he was rarely happy about anything so Sock didn't take it personally.

"I can't wait. It's gonna be fun Jonathan just you wait and see," Sock gushed as he headed towards his locker. "I'm gonna put this away so nothing happens to it."

"Alright, I'm heading to class. See ya later," Jonathan said with a dismissive wave as he wandered off.

"See you at lunch," Sock called back as he reached his locker. Gently leaning the case beside him, Sock reached out to open the lock when he saw a hand reach for the case. Before he could act it had been snatched up by Zack who grinned evilly at Sock.

"Give that back!" Sock shouted as he lunged forward but his hands came away empty as Zack lifted the case above his head.

"Or what pipsqueak?" Zack teased before shoving Sock back against his locker with a painful thud. He used one arm across Sock's throat to hold him in place while swinging the case by its handle out of reach. Sock tried to get free, pulling down on the arm pinning him in place and wiggling to slip away. Zack wasn't giving him even an inch as he leaned on him harder so that it was becoming difficult to breath.

"Aww, is the little freak stuck? Come on at least try and fight back," Zack taunted with a deep chuckle as he shifted his legs away when Sock tried to kick out at him.

"G-get off m-me," Sock gasped. His eyes focused on the guitar more than Zack's face.

"Make me."

Sock stopped struggling as he forced down his panic. He couldn't beat Zack with brute strength, instead he had to concentrate on being smarter. Able to take a deep breath, he darted his eyes around looking for a weapon or a weakness. Zack was a lot bigger than him and stronger, but everyone had a weakness and so did Zack and his was being overconfident.

"Giving up already, I'm disappointed."

"I'm surprised you know what that word means," Sock sneered as he kicked out as hard as possible at Zack's shin while he was distracted. The clumpy brown boots Sock wore were fitted with steel toe caps that added extra weight to the kick and Zack howled as it connected with his tibia.

"You little shit," Zack snarled as he hopped backwards before punching Sock in the jaw when he once again reached for the guitar case.

"You want this? Then fetch!"

Sock stared in horror as he struggled not to slide to the floor by pressing his hands to his locker and using it to push himself back onto his feet. However, by the time he managed to get his legs moving Zack had already swung and released the handle of the case, sending it flying through the air.

Sock had only taken a single step forward when it landed with a dull thud, the lid popping open and the guitar skidded a few more feet before coming to a stop. Frozen in place, Sock's chest felt hollow, his heart dropping to somewhere in his stomach even if he could still hear it beating loudly in his ears.

"Are you gonna start crying now?" Zack asked as he leaned his face towards Sock's and smiled. For a second Sock imagined what he would do if he had his knife. He'd start with a cut right across Zack's face before moving on and he wouldn't stop until Zack was nothing but a bloody mess of sliced meat.

"Go on, say something witty now," Zack mocked as he began to move away before pausing as Sock finally spoke.

"I will make you pay for that," Sock growled out in a whisper.

"Pffft, yeah I'm sure you will."

Sock looked up then, eyes moving from the instrument to Zack's face as his mouth curled up into a sinister smile. He didn't blink as he stared at Zack, not moving a single muscle as he locked onto his target and his mind began to formulate his revenge.

"Fucking weirdo," Zack scoffed even as he backed away before walking off and leaving Sock alone.

As his anger faded, Sock's body began to tremble and on wobbly legs he stepped slowly over to the guitar. At first glance the guitar looked fine, and full of hope Sock knelt down and carefully picked it up. That was when he discovered the crack where the neck of the instrument met the body. He could almost feel it growing as he held it in his hands and quickly he turned around and put the guitar back into its case like he was laying a loved one into a coffin.

A lump was forming in his throat as he remained on his knees looking at the gift Jonathan had given him. He had only just gotten it and now it was broken. Jonathan was going to be so mad at him that he probably wouldn't want to teach him anymore. All his plans to help them become best friends and he had messed it up because he wasn't strong enough.

In a rage he bared his teeth and cursed his stupidity at not bringing his knife again. He just didn't want to risk scaring Jonathan or getting caught with it and kicked out. Therefore he had left it at home, hidden away under his mattress so his folks wouldn't find it and want to have another talk about his problems. Now he longed for the weight of it in his hand, the smooth handle molding into his palm.

As the tardy bell rang Sock closed the case back up with a sigh and carried it to his locker, sealing it away from further harm before heading to his class.

He hadn't been able to concentrate in his lesson as his worry had increased the closer lunchtime got. He’d have to tell Jonathan and he could already picture the scowl on his face and the harsh words at Sock’s ineptitude. Why was he such a fuck up?

With his head down he dragged his feet into the cafeteria not bothering to get lunch since his stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. He was so consumed with the anxiety filling his head that the thought of what intestines might look like tied up in a bow only lasted for a second and failed to improve his mood.

“Um, hey,” he said softly as he sat next to Jonathan, his eyes on the watermarked plastic tabletop.

“Hey. What’s wrong now?”

Sock chewed his lip wondering where to start but couldn't seem to find the words so remained silent.

“Come on dude, spit it out,” Jonathan snapped as he pulled out a soda and popped the tab causing a noisy hiss as the air was released.

“I-I broke,” Sock began turning to face Jonathan and watched his eyes widen as he choked on his drink. Confused, Sock studied Jonathan as he put the can down and then glared at him. _Has Jonathan already worked out what I've done_ , Sock thought nervously.

“What the hell happened to your face?”

“Huh?” Sock replied not having a clue what Jonathan was on about.

“Half of your face is purple,” Jonathan explained sharply, his hand lifting before dropping back onto the table. Automatically Sock touched his cheek and grimaced at the pain that bloomed from the simple touch. He’d forgotten about Zack hitting him, the pain so dull he’d managed to ignore it until he’d been reminded.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I had a run in with Zack but I'm fine. However, um, I can’t say the same for your guitar, please don’t be mad at me, I tried to get it back off him and then he threw it and I couldn't move fast enough to catch it and I'll replace it, we can go to the shop after school and you can pick out whatever one you want, I have a bit of money I was saving for-,” Sock was cut off by a hand being placed over his mouth.

“Breath before you pass out,” Jonathan said as he pulled his hand back. “Now start at the beginning, what happened between you and Zack?”

Sock took a deep breath and then another as his heart began to slow before he told Jonathan everything with several apologies sprinkled in and another offer to replace the broken instrument.

“It’s fine, that was my old guitar, why else do you think I’d risk leaving it at school in the music room. Are you sure you’re alright, that looks nasty?” Jonathan asked as he peered closely at Sock’s face. Aware that he was beginning to blush as Jonathan's concern, Sock gave a nod, his smile barely flickering though it made the ache in his cheek worse.

“It must look worse than it feels, I’m good,” Sock lied, not wanting Jonathan to think he was a baby before adding, “Thanks for caring.”

“Whatever,” Jonathan muttered as he looked away and his cheeks reddened. Sock snorted out a laugh seeing it and not even the death glare Jonathan shot him or the pain in his cheek could wipe away his smile.

“Stop smiling at me like that and eat your damn lunch.”

“Sure thing hot stuff,” Sock replied with a wink that only made Jonathan’s face grow a deeper red, “I just need to go and buy it first.”

Standing Sock craned to see how bad the line was before he was tugged back into his seat by Jonathan.

“You are unbelievable, here,” Jonathan grumbled as he held out half of his sandwich. Sock glanced from the food to Jonathan's sullen expression and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“You sure?”

“Just take the fucking sandwich,” Jonathan answered and with a warm smile Sock accepted the food with a soft thank you. As he took his first bite he peaked over at Jonathan and considered how lucky he was to have such a good friend.

By the time school finished Sock’s face throbbed with pain that had spread to the rest of his head leaving him struggling to concentrate on Jonathan. He was talking about speaking to the music teacher tomorrow and whether she could lend them another guitar and the room to practice in after school or something.

“What?” Sock said as he blinked at Jonathan his hand rubbing the back of his head. There was a small bump under his fingers from hitting it on the locker during the fight.

“I said are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Sock rambled, waving off Jonathan's question. It was just a headache and he was going home now. A short bus ride and he could grab some painkillers and lie down for a little while. His biggest problem was going to be hiding the bruise from his mom.

“Okay, that’s BS,” Jonathan said back as he rested a hand on Sock’s shoulder, almost knocking him off balance. “I’m making sure you get home, no arguing.”

Honestly if Sock’s head hadn’t felt like an overfilled balloon about to pop and spatter brain matter over the sidewalk he might have put up a fight. Instead he gave a gentle nod that still caused a flash of pain in his temples and let Jonathan lead them to his bus. Climbing onboard Sock dropped into a seat with a groan as he shut his eyes. Forcing one eye open he glanced at Jonathan sitting beside him before shifting to lean against his shoulder. It felt nice to rest his head on something soft and Jonathan's hoodie was really comfy.

“Don’t go falling asleep, I don't know where you live,” Jonathan grunted as he shrugged Sock away.

“Okay,” Sock muttered gloomily and slumping back in his seat he stared out the window.

As they sat in silence, Sock tried to puzzle out whether Jonathan liked him or not. He’d protected him and he hadn’t been as angry about the guitar as Sock had expected and now he was helping him get home so he must care a little. Perhaps he just wasn’t a fan of being touched, he certainly gave off a vibe that encouraged personal space. Letting out another sigh Sock decided to give up on his wondering for now, it didn't matter and his head was really hurting.


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan clenched his jaw, mentally cursing his fucking conscience for the situations he kept getting himself into as he walked up the driveway to Sock’s house. It looked normal enough from the outside, bigger than some and set far away from the other houses on the street with a field behind it that flowed into woodland. He was pretty sure it was the same forest where he had first met Sock and had ruined his already shit life by making a deal with the devil.

“Uh, welcome to my house. My Mom should be here but my Dad’s away on a job,” Sock rambled nervously as he hopped up the porch steps and placed his hand on the doorknob of the dark green door.

“Good, that means she can make sure you don’t have a concussion and I can go home. See you tomorrow," Jonathan said as he spun on his heels and prepared to flee before he was dragged into the house. He’d probably discover that Sock’s parents were as crazy as their son and end up getting murdered.

“Oh, I just thought since you're here you’d want to come in for a drink until your ride arrives but I guess you’re in a rush. Lots to do right?” Sock said softly as his smile flattered and Jonathan stopped looking over his shoulder to glare at the pavement. He should have just gone when he had the chance because already the guilt was growing inside his chest like an infectious disease.

Letting out a disgruntled huff of air he turned back around to face Sock who had just opened the door and was about to disappear inside.

“I guess a few minutes won’t hurt and I could do with a cold drink.”

It wasn’t a lie, it had been a warm day and his mouth felt gummy from lack of spit. However he knew that wasn’t the real reason why he had changed his mind but he wasn’t going to think about that.

“Really? Great, come on then the kitchen is this way,” Sock said back to his cheerful self as he smiled and held the door open for Jonathan to enter.

“I swear if I get killed here by being stupid then I'm gonna be so pissed,” Jonathan muttered under his breath before climbing the few steps with a sour expression on his face.

Sock closed the door the moment he was inside before kicking off his shoes leaving them haphazardly lying in the middle of the hallway. Following suit Jonathan toed off his own sneakers but tucked them in close to the skirting board as he trailed behind Sock into a rustic style kitchen complete with a large black stove. Jonathan only had a brief moment to take it in as his eyes moved to the woman standing at the sink. She was about his height, slim with her red hair tied up in a messy bun at the base of her neck.

"Welcome home sweetie, I hope you remembered to take your shoes off before-," her words stopped as she turned and caught sight of them hovering in the doorway. Her green eyes, just like Sock's grew wide as she abandoned the dish she was washing and moved towards them.

"Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, what in Christ's name happened to your face," she said as she cupped Sock's face while still wearing a pair of damp pink rubber gloves.

"Mmoooomm, don't call me that," Sock whined.

Jonathan watched transfixed as Sock's face screwed up in embarrassment and he pushed away his Mom's hands.

"It's your name and I'll use it all I want young man," she snapped back placing her hands on her hips.

Now the shock had passed Jonathan could feel the bubble of laughter beginning to form in the back of his throat. His mouth curling up at the corners even as he pressed his lips together. However it was no use and the first burst of laughter broke free forcing him to bend over as it continued into unstoppable chuckles. Sock and his mother had stopped frowning at each other and were now staring at him.

After a moment he managed to suck in a breath of air and gasped out, "Your real name is Napoleon, now I understand why you tell everyone it's Sock," before another round of chuckles flowed out of his mouth.

"Shut up, it's not funny," Sock snapped, his eyes narrowing in annoyance but for the first time Jonathan wasn't afraid of getting him angry. Still smiling he shook his head.

"You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious, Napoleon," Jonathan teased as he put extra stress on Sock's name. "It's even better because you're so short. Do you have a Napoleon Complex on top of being called Napoleon?"

"I'm not that short," Sock shouted back as he fisted Jonathan's hoodie in his hands and attempted to pull him down to his level.

"Just face facts you're short," Jonathan said with a smirk which only seemed to rile up Sock more. He suddenly gave up on pulling Jonathan down and instead jumped and hoisted himself up, quickly wrapping his arms and legs around Jonathan.

"I dare you to say that again," Sock growled into his face and Jonathan could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke the words. He froze as he stared into jade green eyes half hidden by soft curls of auburn hair. The cheeky smile dancing over Sock's lips was almost seductive.

In a blind panic at where his mind had gone and eager to get Sock off him quickly Jonathan placed his hands on Sock's chest and pushed which managed to dislodge him so he dropped back onto his feet.

"Dude, personal space," he snapped as Sock pouted at him.

"What is going on? Who is this boy and where did you get that bruise?" Sock's mom said cutting through the silence and Sock's expression twisted into a nervous smile.

"Um, this is Jonathan. He's a friend from school," Sock explained, his smile relaxing as he looked over at Jonathan.

"A friend?" Sock's mom repeated and even Jonathan could hear the shock in her voice.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to lessen the flush on his face.

"Oh, well that's wonderful sweetie. I was worried after how things were at your old school."

"I know Mom," Sock replied with an eye roll.

"You still haven't explained the mark on your face. You better not have been fighting."

"No, I wasn't, I, uh," Sock stuttered looking at Jonathan for a second before facing his Mom again.

"I was running in the halls and slipped, you know how clumsy I can be when I'm excited."

Jonathan didn't think Sock's Mom was convinced as she crossed her arms and tapped one foot on the tiled floor.

"He was coming to meet me after class, it was a pretty bad tumble so I offered to make sure he got home alright," Jonathan said and her eyes moved to lock onto his as he forced himself not to look away guiltily over his lie.

"Alright then, thank you for watching out for him. My boy has a knack for getting himself into trouble so it's comforting to know he has someone looking after him."

"Mom, stop embarrassing me," Sock whined as he tugged on the flaps of his hat. "I don't need anyone to look after me."

Reaching out Sock's Mom touched a fingertip to the purple mark on Sock's face making him hiss in pain.

"Of course not sweetie," she said sweetly before turning back to Jonathan with a small smile. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh, um, I actually was just gonna grab a drink and then call my Mom to pick me up," Jonathan explained as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "She'll be finishing work soon."

"Aw, please stay Jonathan. We could have a sleepover and play video games or something," Sock begged as he clasped his hands before him. "Look I'm injured, I need a distraction from the pain."

"That was your own fault for...running around,"Jonathan said, catching himself before he got Sock in trouble.

"Come on Johnny boy, I've never had a friend stay over and I promise it'll be fun and we both have a free period tomorrow morning. We can skip homeroom and go in a little later," Sock said as he bounced excitedly and grinned up at Jonathan.

Dropping his head back Jonathan groaned because he just knew how this was going to end and he didn't like it.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while if your Mom doesn't mind but I'm not sleeping over."

"It's a deal. He can stay, can’t he Mom?"

"Of course. Stay until after dinner and I'll drive you home just make sure to let your parents know."

"Thanks Mrs Sowachowski," Jonathan said politely. She seemed so normal and nice compared to Sock and he wondered if perhaps Sock might have been adopted.

"Alright, you boys go have fun."

"Thanks Mom," Sock said as he pressed a kiss to his Mom's cheek before heading to the fridge. Opening it he grabbed a bottle of cola and scooped up two glasses off the side with his other hand. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

 _Great_ , Jonathan thought as with one last smile at Sock's Mom he followed Sock back into the hallway and then up the stairs.

Walking in Jonathan was prepared to find something that resembled a horror movie set with bloody symbols drawn on the walls or a collection of pictures with the eyes crossed out in black marker. It was kinda disappointing to find out he was wrong. There was a bed in the center of the room, the blanket half hanging off where Sock must have gotten up that morning and a few pieces of clothing and rubbish scattered on the floor.

"So what do you think?" Sock asked as he set the glasses down on a desk pushed against the left wall and began pouring them drinks.

"It's alright," Jonathan muttered as he looked a bit closer. On the desk was a collection of animal skulls, carefully cleaned and arranged by size from what was a bird or mouse to possibly a sheep's skull. However it was the human skull that made his heart stop for a moment before speeding up. Sock seemed to notice where his gaze had landed and gave a small chuckle.

"My dad's an archaeologist, he brought this back for me from one of his dig sites. It's over a hundred years old and belonged to a male, about 25 years old, cause of death is unknown but probably an accident or illness."

"Is he allowed to just hand out bones to people?"

"Um, no, but I really wanted one and pestered him into giving in. Whoever they were wasn't anyone important so he didn't see any harm and thought it might be a sign I was interested in his career."

Jonathan had turned away as Sock explained and was looking at the overflowing bookcase next to the window on his right. There was everything from history to science fiction and an unhealthy amount of books on serial killers that included some biographies. Still it wasn't as creepy as he had expected but maybe that was because Sock was good at hiding his psychotic nature. Surly if his parents knew how messed up their son was he'd be in an institution somewhere.

"So, you mentioned video games?" Jonathan asked as he turned back to look at Sock. That would kill some time and hopefully prevent them having to talk.

"Right. Wanna shoot some zombies? The graphics on this game I have are amazing, you can literally see their grey matter spraying out of their heads if you use the shotgun," Sock babbled as he handed Jonathan his drink and began hooking up the console to his computer monitor. Taking the drink Jonathan stared at it wishing he hadn't turned his back because who knew what Sock might have put in it.

"There, all done," Sock said as he handed a control to Jonathan which allowed him to stall drinking the possibly poisoned cola as he set the glass back on the desk. Jumping out of the chair Sock waved him down into it.

"It's really easy to get the hang of," Sock promised as he took a swig of his drink and scooped up a second controller. "Don't get bitten and kill as many as possible."

Jonathan swallowed nervously and watched the screen as the game loaded while Sock hovered nearby.

An hour later he was deep into the game as he mashed the buttons rapidly at the monsters on screen.

"Man did you see that!" Sock shouted in his ear as the zombie's knee was blown out forcing it to fall. As it crawled towards their characters Sock finished it with a clean shot to the head. It was a tiny bit frightening how precise Sock was and made the fact he aimed for legs and arms before taking head shots deeply disturbing. Perhaps video games hadn't been the best idea, Jonathan thought as he tried to keep back the hoard and ignore Sock's comments.

At some point he had given up on standing and had squeezed himself next to Jonathan on the chair. With them forced so close together Jonathan could feel every excited movement Sock made as he massacred corpses.

"Yes! New high score!" Sock bellowed as he threw his hands up, the controller still in one of them. "That was brilliant."

Jonathan hated the fact he flinched, half in fear and half in embarrassment, as Sock captured him in a big hug almost climbing into his lap.

"Personal space!" Jonathan snapped again as he pushed Sock away and onto his ass on the floor.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a hugger," Sock joked as he climbed to his feet.

"Really, I never would have guessed," Jonathan replied sarcastically.

"Me neither," Sock said back and the flippant way he said it with a soft smile made Jonathan pause. He kept forgetting that he was Sock's only, and most likely first, friend.

To be fair Jonathan didn't really have much experience with friends either but that was because he didn't want any so they were both learning something new. Mostly what he was learning was to control his temper and not tell Sock to piss off whenever he was being annoying or fucking weird.

"So, wanna listen to some music? How about that band you mentioned before?" Sock suggested as he stood back up.

"Yeah, sure," Jonathan said as he pulled out his phone. He had forgotten to text his mom but chances were good she wouldn't even notice his absence anyway. As he pushed aside that thought he pulled up his playlist and tapped on the first track.

Music made everything better and soon enough Jonathan had forgotten about his parents as he listened to the heavy beat and accompanying melody. Now that they weren’t in class he actually found it amusing that Sock seemed unable to stop dancing the moment the music began. The skirt he had returned to wearing swayed as he spun and twirled around the room, eyes shut as he sang along badly getting most of the words wrong.

"You look dumb," Jonathan teased but Sock didn't care at all as he continued dancing while offering him a raised middle finger.

"Boys, dinners ready," Sock's Mom called up the stairs and Jonathan actually felt a little bit disappointed that he would be going home soon. Luckily the feeling didn't last and after sharing polite small talk about school over dinner Jonathan was glad when they pulled up outside his house.

"Thanks Mrs Sowachowski," he said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. A hand on his arm stopped him from stepping out and he looked back at Sock's Mom with a confused frown.

"Thank you for being Napoleon's friend. It was lovely to see him so happy."

"How can you tell, that kid is always smiling?" Jonathan asked grimacing at how rude he sounded.

"Trust me, I can tell," she replied.

Jonathan just nodded before finally exiting the car and walking up his driveway. Entering the house his Mom looked up in surprise from the living room.

"Jonathan? I thought you were in your room?"

"I was at a friend's house. Sorry for not telling you," Jonathan muttered as he climbed the stairs.

"It's fine, have you eaten?"

"Yes Mom," Jonathan grunted back before finally escaping to his bedroom. Dropping down onto his mattress Jonathan stared at the ceiling as his mind went over everything that had happened in the last few days. His life had been turned upside down and he was sure things were only going to get more complicated as time went on. This is why he didn't bother with friends, all the drama and time they took up cost too much energy. It was just that he couldn't help but pity Sock, the kid was so desperate for some company he'd sold his soul for Christ's sake. The least Jonathan could do was hang out with him for a while so long as he didn't get too attached to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Even though Jonathan had told himself he wasn't going to spend more time with Sock than necessary he still found himself staying after school over the next couple of days teaching him guitar in the music room. Mrs Hawkins had been happy to loan them a spare guitar but stated it wasn't to leave school grounds and offered her room for them to use.

Sock hadn't known the first thing about learning to play and Jonathan even had to show him how to hold it. After trying to explain it with words Jonathan had lost his patience and physically moved Sock's fingers into the correct position while holding his wrist to demonstrate how much pressure he should be using when he strummed the strings with the pick.

Leaning back in his chair he gazed at Sock practicing chords, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated. He had never looked so serious before as he frowned deeply and repeated the notes over and over. It was actually kinda scary how focused he was and Jonathan sorta missed his goofy grin. The fixed attention while remaining completely silent and sneering each time he got it wrong displayed a much more dangerous part of Sock's personality.

"Why don't we stop for today?" Jonathan suggested as he stretched his arms up above his head making his shoulder click.

"No, not until I get these right," Sock replied firmly as he started again from the first note.

"You're not gonna learn everything in a few days, this stuff takes years. We'll be lucky if you can play a basic tune by the end of the month."

However his reasoning only made Sock's scowl darker as he flashed narrowed eyes at Jonathan. In that moment Jonathan swore he saw his death and could almost read the desire in Sock to destroy him or something else.

“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do!”

Now more awake Jonathan stiffen in his chair and subconsciously held his breath as his heart raced. Sock continued to look at him for several minutes as neither spoke before his eyes closed and his entire body seemed to droop.

"I'm sorry," Sock mumbled as he opened his eyes and peered at Jonathan shyly. It was such a switch from a moment ago that it left Jonathan reeling and confused. _How could a person go from murderous rage to regret in the blink of an eye?_

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. I just really want to get this right. Please don't be afraid of me," Sock said softly as he rested the guitar back inside its case.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jonathan said slowly as he carefully watched every move Sock made. His body was tense and he could feel his muscles were prepared to move should he need to run.

"Yes you are," Sock sulked as he pouted and crossed his arms. His eyes on the ground between them. "I can tell. I wouldn't have hurt you, no matter what I might have thought about doing."

"What did you think about doing?" Jonathan didn't really want an answer but he still asked the question, letting it hang in the silence between them.

"You don't want to know," Sock said almost bitterly.

Jonathan was sure Sock was right, he would be better off not knowing but a morbid curiosity was beginning to replace the fear. As his heart slowed he licked his dry lips and settled back in his chair.

"Come on dude, tell me."

Sock glanced at him, his eyes roaming over Jonathan's face as if checking to see if he meant it.

"Well I kinda imagined smashing the guitar over your head, I can't help it. I get angry and these ideas just pop into my head, but I wouldn't have done it," Sock said calmly.

"Good to know, um..." Jonathan wasn't sure what else to say as he pictured the guitar connecting with his skull and splintering into pieces.

However he wasn't afraid, not really, nervous and a little shaken perhaps but he just couldn't find Sock scary. The longer they sat there the more silly it seemed for him to have reacted the way he did.

"Can we practice for a little bit longer, I know I can get this," Sock asked, breaking the lingering tension in the air.

"Alright, 10 more minutes. You'll have to rest over the weekend anyway," Jonathan pointed out as Sock picked back up the instrument, his fingers finding the right spot in a few seconds. Jonathan listened closely and had to admit that he was doing pretty good with picking up the chords considering he'd only been at it for a few hours so far.

"So how am I doing? Be honest," Sock asked as they locked up the classroom 15 mins later and headed to the office to drop off the keys before leaving.

"Not the worst but a long way from being good," Jonathan replied. Sock seemed happy with that answer as he skipped ahead of him, arms swinging and his boots loudly hitting the floor, each step echoing in the empty halls.

"Just you wait, I'm gonna get better," Sock promised as he smiled at Jonathan over his shoulder.

Once outside they walked together towards the bus stop, Sock chatting away about how he wanted to learn to play one of the songs Jonathan had played for him by Valhalla Soundbox. Jonathan wasn't really listening because it would take Sock months or even a year to learn something that complex. However his attention was soon captured as Sock suddenly fell silent mid sentence.

"Oh look, it's the freak and the loser." Jonathan frowned at Zack and his buddies as they loitered near the bus stop passing around a bottle of what was probably stolen alcohol.

"Just ignore them," Jonathan whispered near Sock's ear. He could see that Sock's hands had curled into fists and his smile had vanished to be replaced with a snarl.

"Too bad you weren't there to give him that advice before," Zack said as he smirked at the yellowing mark still visible on Sock's cheek.

Reacting quickly Jonathan grabbed Sock's arm as it rose and pulled him away from Zack and back the way they had come from. There was another bus stop a bit further that way and it would be better than sticking around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zack asked as his friend's moved to block Jonathan's path. Four against two wasn't good odds, and hoping to avoid a fight he kept his expression even as he turned back to Zack.

"Come on man, just let us leave," he said trying to prevent trouble. His back was still bruised and he didn't need another one that he wouldn't be able to hide.

"Let us leave," Zack mocked in a girly voice before scoffing. "You begging already Jonathan?"

"Is that another one of your kinks? I mean I'm not gonna judge but consent is important and there must be better ways to get your kicks," Sock said and Jonathan was torn between hitting him for making things worse and high fiving him for such a sick burn.

"What did you say you little faggot?" Zack roared as he lunged for Sock grabbing his vest and almost lifting him off the floor. Jonathan had also tried to move forward to protect Sock but Zack's friends had grabbed his arms keeping him pinned in place.

"You do know that most studies show that bullies are just insecure kids with shitty home lives that feel the need to inflict their sufferings on others. The fact you keep bringing up the possibility of me being gay just makes me think that YOU are gay and terrified anyone will find out," Sock lectured as he dangled with his grin still in place.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm gonna kill you!" Zack shouted as he threw Sock away and then kicked him hard in the stomach. Jonathan's eyes went wide as Sock let out a rush of air before he began coughing.

"What the hell! Pick on someone your own size," Jonathan said angrily as he tried to break free.

"Alright," Zack said as he stepped over Sock still trying to suck in air and punched Jonathan in the stomach. It didn't wind him but it hurt like hell. His body automatically curled forward in defense as his eyes squeezing shut. Opening them he was in time to see another fist coming at his face when Zack suddenly screamed.

Sock had managed to recover and from his low position had kicked upwards right into Zack's balls. For the first time ever Jonathan didn't feel even a shred of sympathy and while Zack's friends were distracted he ripped himself free, grabbed Sock and ran.

He could hear Zack cursing them down the street but once they reached the next one the noise had faded away. Coming to a stop Jonathan half collapsed against a wall as he sucked in lungfuls of air. His heart was still racing painfully in his chest and the muscles in his stomach were loudly protesting his sprint as he looked over at Sock.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, nothing broken at least," Sock said as he lifted his t-shirt and pressed his hand to the reddened skin near the bottom of his rib cage. Jonathan also noticed an old scar on the right side of Sock’s belly, the flesh darker and slightly sunken in a neat slanted line. A tiny part of him considered asking about it but Sock had already dropped his top back down and had crossed his arms over his stomach.

"You really need to learn when to shut up," Jonathan complained instead as he straightened up.

"Why should I? Clearly I was right judging by the way he reacted," Sock argued back with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk.

"You are gonna get us both into a shit load of trouble if you don't," Jonathan said even as he found himself smiling.

"Yeah but it keeps things interesting. Gotta live while you're alive," Sock stated as he looked around them. "Uh, which way to the bus stop?"

"This way," Jonathan said pointing down the street. He was pretty sure they were both dead once they returned to school on Monday but that was a few days away yet. Letting the smile on his face grow he shook his head as Sock began chatting away about getting revenge on Zack. Some of his suggestions were seriously dark but Jonathan had to admire his imagination and creativity especially when Sock suggested coming back as a ghost after he died just to drive Zack to suicide.


	13. Chapter 13

Sock squinted at the blood on his fingers using the thin strips of light slipping through the slits in his locker door before touching them to his split lip again. There was no chance his Mom would believe that it had been an accident again but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He had known deep down that he’d pay for kicking Zack in the balls but he didn't regret his actions, in truth he wished he had hurt him worse.

Letting out a sign he kicked at the locker door, either to break himself free or attract someone's attention who might let him out. For once his tiny frame was both a blessing and a curse since it meant that he had a bit of room to move around in the tiny space but it was also the reason he fit inside the locker in the first place.

Hopefully Jonathan would head this way after his class since they often met here before going to lunch. He was missing biology but that was only a minor concern compared to the pressure of his full bladder. In a bid to distract himself Sock pondered all the ways he could make Zack suffer, everything from filling his locker with maggots to stabbing him in the eye and scooping out the gooey mess filtering through his head, as his foot hit the bottom of the locker in a rhythmic beat.

The more time passed the darker and more deranged Sock's thoughts grew and he knew he was in trouble when they started sounding rational. Shaking his head he tried to push them and his blood lust back down but it was hard. If not for Jonathan, Sock was sure he would already have killed Zack and hidden his body in the school's mystery meat. However he knew he wouldn't get away with it and the idea of being separated from his only friend caused enough distress that he had managed to curb the worst of his inclinations. Time would tell whether that continued to be the case if Zack didn't back off soon and pushed Sock into snapping. If he ever lost it then nothing would stop him save his own death.

He’d come close to death once before and didn't want to relive the experience. Subconsciously his hand settled on his stomach as he remembered the trip to the hospital, the pain that had forced tears to stream down his cheeks as he fought not to pass out. The terror in his parents' voices as he was wheeled away, then things got hazy. He remembered shouting, the call for equipment in loud voices as he bit out questions about what was wrong. The words ‘might not make it’ swimming in his head as a mask was placed over his mouth and then darkness. Waking later he didn't know how much time had passed but his Mom’s face was grey and even his Dad’s eyes had been red though he wasn’t crying anymore and his voice was even when he spoke.

Afterwards he’d discovered the cause, appendicitis. The pain had been growing for days but he hadn’t said anything. He thought it would go away eventually instead his appendix had burst. He had been 11 and at school, excused from the class to go to the bathroom but the pain was so bad that he had only just locked the door before he fell to the floor, screaming in agony. If anyone heard him then they ignored it until he managed to get the door open and crawl into the hallway.

The other kids had backed away from him, not one of them wanting to get close and some of them shouting that he’d really gone crazy. He was a shaking mess unable to do anything, his voice hoarse when a teacher arrived and called the ambulance. His parents had met him at the hospital and Sock had fought to reach his mom, wanting the comfort of her arms. He remembered the touch of her hands on his face for only a second before being pulled away from her.

He had died on the operating table for seven minutes, a lucky number for some and Sock too. His heart hadn’t been able to take the stress as the doctors fought to remove his appendix and prevent infection. For many such a close call would leave people nervous about the topic of death but it only heightened Sock’s obsession and left him with a strange sense of calmness. The worst had already happened and nothing was guaranteed so why worry about tomorrow when today could be your last.

Smiling, he rested his head on the back of his locker and began singing with the bang of his boot on the metal locker to accompany him. Soon, class would finish and he would get out of here, not that he minded the coffin like metal box. If he got trapped in here the smell would draw attention, and he tried to remember how long it took a body to decompose. There was a fair bit of ventilation and it was warm so that would speed things up a tiny bit.

Pulled from his musings Sock listened to the bell sounding the end of class and opened his eyes to peer outside his locker. As people began to appear he considered calling out but instead remained silent. He didn't want Zack to hear him and think that he had scared him or something stupid like that. Plus there was little chance of any of his classmates helping him even if they did hear him, his only real hope was Jonathan. As if thinking of him made him appear Sock saw his recognizable green sneakers come into view and quickly shouted.

“Jonathan!!”

The feet paused and Sock let out a sigh that he had been heard, as he banged his fist on the door making it rattle.

“Sock?” Jonathan asked as he moved closer.

“Yeah, can you get me out. I really need a fucking piss,” Sock replied as he with the end in sight his needs made themselves known.

“What's your combination?”

“6-5-1-3.”

As the door opened, Sock practically fell out knocking into Jonathan before he rushed away to the bathroom. Once that had been taken care of and he’d washed his hands he returned to his locker with a smile.

“Thanks, so ready for lunch?”

Jonathan frowned at Sock, clearly confused by something and Sock raised an eyebrow in silent query.

“Is that really the only thing you're thinking about right now? How long were you in there for?”

“Um, about an hour and a half. I missed my double biology class but I can easily catch up on whatever I missed,” Sock answered simply as he switched over his books and closed the door to his locker.

“Aren’t you even a tiny bit freaked out? What if you had been stuck in there all day or even overnight?”

“Then I probably would have pissed myself, which I guess is pretty gross.”

Jonathan's hands landed on his shoulders as he shook Sock hard and barked into his face.

“That’s not what I meant, weren’t you scared? How are you so calm?”

Sock gripped Jonathan's arms to steady himself and waited a moment for his balance to return before answering.

“Not really, I was confident I would be found before I died. Originally I thought about all the things I could do to get back at Zack but that became too tempting so then I thought about how long a body would take to decompose in a locker. I’ll need to look into that because I didn't know the answer and I'm curious to know.”

Jonathan had gone from looking irritated to looking shocked as he continued to stare wide eyed at Sock while drawing his hands back and shoving them deep into his pocket.

“Whatever, let's just go,” Jonathan muttered and with a smile Sock skipped up beside him as they headed to the cafeteria together.

As they settled into their usual seat Sock pulled out his lunch and began playing with the green apple in his hand. With his eyes trained on the fruit as it flew in the air before landing a new thought entered his head.

“Hey, do you think I could hide razor blades in an apple and convince Zack to take a bite? It could just cut up his mouth or if he accidentally swallowed one it’d slice up his esophagus. It might even end up in his stomach which would really fucking hurt or kill him if he didn’t get it removed which means we’d never have to deal with his stupidity again.”

“Dude, you need to chill out,” Jonathan said nervously, taking a timid bite of his sandwich. Sock considered his words as he licked his lip getting a metallic hint of blood.

“I’m trying to, believe me,” Sock sighed as his eyes moved across the room to land on Zack laughing with his buddies.

There was a burning ball of rage in Sock’s stomach and he bit down on the apple in his hand, teeth slicing into the sweet flesh. Looking at the large bite he picked out one of the seeds. It was a commonly held belief by many young children that eating seeds would cause them to grow inside their stomachs. It was also complete fiction, the stomach acid would destroy the seed but there might be a way to grow a plant in the human body. A shallow cut into soft tissue might work, you'd need something that germinated quickly so an apple tree was out of the question and then there was the problem of preventing infections, still it would be an interesting experiment. Zack would be the perfect test subject but Sock would need to knock him out and get him to somewhere secluded first and there was also the opinion to witness first hand the old Japanese torture method of impaling people on fast growing bamboo...

Lost in his own thoughts, Sock hadn’t noticed that he had been pressing the apple into the table, turning it almost into mush until his hand was grabbed by Jonathan. Blinking as the red hazy faded from his eyes, Sock focused on Jonathan’s worried face. For once he felt truly ashamed of his thoughts and he pulled his hand away, putting it on his lap as he laced his hands together.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Uh, it’s fine. Lessons will start soon so let's head over there now,” Jonathan suggested nervously.

“Yeah, okay.” Sock rose from the bench, darting a look at his ruined lunch before leaving it behind and walking away towards statistics. As their lesson ended, Sock reached out and pulled on the sleeve of Jonathan's hoodie nervously.

“What?”

“Um, I wondered if you wanted some more help with this class. I owe you for teaching me to play guitar. We could alternate days, I help you with math and then you help me with music?”

“Not everyday but yeah I could do with some help. So Mondays we’ll do statistics and Wednesday and Fridays music since it’s gonna take more work to catch you up.”

“Alright, are we going to the park again or do you wanna come to my house?” Sock asked with a large smile. He was more than happy with Jonathan’s plan and looked forward to spending extra time with his friend.

“Um, I guess we can go to yours,” Jonathan offered with a shrug.

“Great, I’ll see if I can talk Mom into letting us order pizza for dinner and maybe one day you could stay over?”

Sock's voice was low, holding more than a trace of trepidation and he kept his eyes on the floor rather than Jonathan’s face.

“Um, yeah, one day,” Jonathan replied but clearly it was a brush off and Sock tired not to be upset by that considering his little slip up at lunch. They had only been hanging out for a week, but already they were getting closer, he just needed to try harder. If he could keep himself under control then Jonathan would eventually open up more and they would be the best of friends.

“So how are you going to explain that to your Mom?” Jonathan mentioned pointing at Sock’s cut lip.

“Not a clue,” Sock answered with a nervous chuckle as they headed to music class together.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey Johnny boy!”

Jonathan let out a grunt as Sock half jumped onto his back while giving his exuberant greeting but he had grown used to it now. Three months of dealing with Sock five days a week had left him unbothered by the little weirdo and his quirks, mostly. There were still the rare moments when something in his face made a shiver dance down his spine but that was a fleeting feeling that passed a moment later when Sock would blink and smile over at him.

“Hey Sock,” Jonathan said as he turned around, fixing his bag back onto his shoulder before freezing.

“Seriously, what happened this time?”

Sock’s smile dimmed as he chewed on his lip and hesitantly touched his black eye.

“Zack didn’t like me ‘being a fucking freaky queer’ in his presence because I was skipping down the hall,” Sock explained, fingers lifting to make quotation marks as he rolled his eyes.

Jonathan let out a groan as he took Sock’s arm and dragged him along to the bathroom. Wetting a paper towel under the cold tap he handed it to Sock to hold against the bruised and swelling skin. An ice pack would probably be better but that would mean a trip to the nurses office, something that Sock stubbornly refused to do much to Jonathan’s growing annoyance.

“Now tell me what you did in retaliation?”

Here Sock looked away and it took longer for him to answer the words whispered towards the floor.

“Stabbed him in the arm with a pencil, I'm hoping that he’ll get lead poisoning.”

Rolling his eyes Jonathan leaned back against the line of sinks before the corner of his mouth curled upwards. It was just such a typical Sock thing to say and do. Honestly considering the number of issues the little guy had his retaliations, and they were retaliations since Sock never started the fights, against Zack had been pretty tame so far. Jonathan knew for a fact his true desires were much darker but he hadn’t ever acted on them, yet.

“How long are you two gonna keep this up for?”

“Until he pushes it too far and I kill him,” Sock answered evenly as he dropped the towel from his face and began picking apart the soggy paper.

“Is that actually gonna happen?”

“Maybe, I don't know. I’m trying to stay calm, hot stuff, but he’s just such a jerk. I try avoiding him in the hallways, I walk away when he teases me, I don't even look at him but he just won’t stop. Why does he have such a problem with me?”

Jonathan ignored the stupid nickname and the tiny flutter in his stomach as he reached out and patted Sock’s hat.

“Cause he’s a jerk. Don't worry shorty, you’ll be alright.”

Pressing down harder Jonathan covered Sock’s eyes with his hat as he let out a small chuckle, “Lunch has already started so let's go.”

Of course the moment they entered, Zack decided to be an asshole and stepped in front of them.

“Look where you’re going,” he said to Sock as he gave him a shove. Jonathan steadied Sock so he didn't fall and glared at Zack as he kept a tight hold of his friend. He could feel the tremor going through Sock's body and while some would think it was out of fear Jonathan knew better. Several conversations over the past few months had left Jonathan with no doubt that Sock didn't really feel fear. The shaking of his body was due to anger, the type that resulted in bursts of violence.

“Haven't you done enough today?”

“Aww, gonna stand up for your boyfriend?” Zack mocked as he looked between them. His face burning Jonathan’s hands loosened on Sock's shoulders who had gone still at Zack's words.

“He’s not my-,” Jonathan began before shaking his head, Zack wouldn't listen to him anyway. The fact he had said anything at all only gave his stupid claim more merit.

“Couple of fags,” Zack sneered as he leaned forward and smirked at them.

“Okay, I'm getting sick of this and I'm putting an end to it,” Sock said and before Jonathan could react he had lunged forward. Jonathan watched in horror as Sock wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

It only lasted for seven of Jonathan's rapid heartbeats before Zack threw Sock away with an expression of disgust.

“What the fuck!!”

“Look I'm flattered by all the attention you give me, however it would never work out between us. So, I'm sorry to tell you this lover boy but you really don't do anything for me, I think I’d rather kiss a corpse than a coward that's too scared to come out of the closet.”

Zack seemed to be left speechless as he lifted a hand to rub his sleeve over his mouth before spitting at Sock, missing and hitting the floor.

“Stay away from me, you fucking freak,” Zack said before racing away.

The crowd parted as Sock puffed out his chest and with a grin walked towards their table. Jonathan slowly followed Sock in a bit of a daze amidst the gossip flowing around them and spreading from person to person. He had never expected Sock to do what he had and it took several more minutes of him sitting frozen in his seat before his mind had settled enough to ask the question spinning in his head.

“Why did you do that?”

Sock looked over as he lowered the can from his lips, and Jonathan watched him swill his mouth before swallowing.

“So that hopefully he will stop bothering me and it better fucking work otherwise I just wasted my first kiss on that asshole.”

Jonathan could feel his face heating up, and something like acid burned in his chest.

“Your first kiss!”

Sock seemed a bit shocked by Jonathan’s sharp tone and he quickly schooled his features into a blank expression.

“I just don’t understand, you hate Zack’s guts and the rest of him too.”

“Fighting back wasn’t working, not when I had to hold myself back, avoiding him wasn’t working either and it's not like we were gonna talk out our differences. Now Zack is embarrassed, probably disgusted and having a panic attack over his ruined reputation. He won’t come near me now in case I kiss him again, or someone sees us together and gets the wrong idea. So I’ve fixed the problem and without killing him,” Sock explained before washing out his mouth again with the soda.

“But did you have to kiss him? Was it really your first kiss?”

Jonathan studied Sock who had become quiet, refusing to meet Jonathan’s eyes.

“Um, yeah. I've never dated before or even had a crush on someone. The whole idea of love at first sight, or deciding you'd want to be intimate with a person based on a few personality traits or their physical appearance kinda confuses me if I'm being honest. I mean what if it turns out that you don't have anything in common at all or they are actually super boring or a serial killer," Sock said flashing him a smirk before it vanished. "It was only his comment about us dating and all his homophobic shit that made me think of scaring him off with a kiss. I don't even know if I'm gay or straight or something else."

“Huh, I kinda assumed that you were gay.”

“I mean I'm a teenager so I'm a mess of hormones like everyone else but it's not directed at a certain gender or person. Mostly I avoid thinking about it and only make sexual comments and jokes because it's what everyone else does and it's hilarious to me how seriously people take that stuff,” Sock admitted.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows at that, he had been pretty sure Sock liked dudes considering his dress sense and general vibe. The way he had flirted with Zack on his first day had left Jonathan with the impression he knew his sexuality and was out and proud but clearly that wasn't the case.

“So you're not interested in anyone, guys or girls?” Jonathan asked unsure why he cared who Sock was attracted to. A small voice told him exactly the reason why he was asking but he ignored it, pushing it to the back of his mind, again.

“No, and I've never cared enough to look into a reason why. I have enough trouble making friends, so finding a lover isn’t high priority for me. Maybe one day that will change but if not I don’t care,” Sock said with a one shoulder shrug as he looked over at Jonathan with a small shy smile. “Is that weird? Are you gonna stop being my friend now?”

Jonathan frowned at Sock, surely he knew Jonathan was stuck being his friend because of the contract regardless of his sexuality or lack of one. However it was obviously a worry for Sock, so with a sigh he offered his own admission.

“Nah, it’s not weird. It took me a while to figure out I'm bi so I’m not gonna judge if you're still working things out or don't want to."

"I didn't know you were bi."

"No one does, so keep that to yourself, got it,” Jonathan said firmly as Sock smiled wider, his green eyes brightening at being let in on the secret. Still grinning Sock mimed locking his lips with an imaginary key while Jonathan rolled his eyes. A second later he wondered why had he bothered coming out to Sock, it's not like it mattered, not to Sock anyway. _And that was the problem_ , Jonathan's mind pointed out leaving Jonathan irritated by the truth behind the thought.

“So are we practicing today after lessons, you’re getting pretty good now and I think we can move onto something a bit harder,” Jonathan asked to change the subject and distract himself from the thoughts in his head. Even as his mood quickly darkened and he wished that they had stuck to discussing things like Sock’s desire to torture and kill people rather than crushes and sexuality.

“About that, I was wondering if I could come over to your house for a change,” Sock said as he peeled a banana and Jonathan’s mouth went a little dry as Sock peered at him with the tip of the yellow fruit in his mouth before he bit down.

“Uh, not today,” Jonathan said, turning his attention to his own lunch and not the swirl of lust in his stomach. Something he knew was messed up, Sock was mentally unstable and Jonathan was also fucking crazy or his hormones were at least. He just needed to remember Sock was dangerous no matter how sweet and cute he could appear. They were just friends, forced together by a contract with the damn devil.

So ignoring the sadness lingering around the edge of Sock's smile Jonathan held firm on not getting any closer to his ‘friend’ as he looked away.

“Okay, another time, right?”

Jonathan winced at the meaning behind Sock's words and the fact that he knew Jonathan was brushing him off.

“Yeah, sure,” Jonathan lied. It felt weird eating in silence without Sock’s near constant chatter and his sandwich tasted stale on his tongue as he put distance between them by keeping his gaze down.

It was for the best, he hadn’t meant to get attached to Sock since once the contract finished he would be free and planned to get out of town. He had to think about his future which didn't include the little weirdo who would end up in hell someday. His fondness would fade in time and was probably caused by the contract or just prolonged exposure to Sock and his overly friendly behavior. The guy wasn’t even that good looking with his skinny frame and weird clothing, although his freckles were cute.

Jonathan let out a sigh of despair at his stupid thoughts and the nagging need to knock his shoulder against Sock's and say something to cheer him up so he could see his goofy grin return. However that would only make things worse, it was vital that he remembered their friendship was nothing more than a deal and would never be anything else. And in that lay the real issue Jonathan had with Sock at the moment. A stupid petty sense of undeserved betrayal that made him feel like a complete asshole.

With a ton of guilt and growing annoyance at himself Jonathan headed to his next class without even a goodbye leaving Sock alone at their table.

Later as Jonathan prepared to leave school for the day, Sock re-appeared calling out for him as he raced towards him.

“Hey, hey, Jonathan. Hey, are we still practicing today?”

Jonathan pulled back his arm removing Sock’s grip on his sleeve and causing the smile to slip off his face.

“You okay, hot stuff?”

“Stop calling me that, and no we’re not practicing today. I’m going home," Jonathan snapped as he turned away and tried to walk off. He felt Sock grab the strap of his bag and flashed a dark glare over his shoulder.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Gritting his teeth Jonathan didn't know how to explain to Sock why he was pissed off. For the first time in a while he wished he could tell Sock that they weren’t friends, that the only reason he even spoke to him was because of the deal but he couldn't. The stupid footnote in his contract prevented the words from leaving his mouth, not that they were true anyway. Still there must be some way for him to give Sock a reality check and remind him that they weren’t buddies.

“Just leave me alone,” Jonathan snarled as he once again pulled himself free and stormed off. He shouldn't have looked back because Sock was still standing there, a tear running down his cheek from his blackened eye. In that moment Jonathan felt like the biggest jerk in the world since not even Zack had ever made Sock cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Arriving home Jonathan dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs and went straight to his room, slamming the door loudly to let out his frustration. Breathing heavily he stood in the center of his room before fisting his hair and letting out a deep growl that turned into a soft sigh. Two steps forward and he fell face first on his bed and wished he had never agreed to Mephistopheles stupid deal and that his life could go back to normal when he didn't feel much of anything.

He hated himself for being angry and for shouting at Sock, it wasn't his fault. Instead it was Jonathan's for actually starting to like having a friend, he hadn't even realized he was lonely. Now he wanted Sock to stick around and to be more than just his friend.

It hadn't been a startling realization for Jonathan to discover that he felt jealous about Sock kissing Zack in the middle of his last class of the day, rather it was realizing how much it bothered him once the shock had worn off. Even with the knowledge that it didn't mean anything and was just a trick to piss off Zack, Jonathan still hated it. In truth he'd been fighting with himself for a while about his growing feelings for Sock because a crush was the last thing he needed but it had happened anyway.

Sock was a weirdo, his often random musings creepier than anything that had ever crossed Jonathan's mind and seeing the excitement Sock had for killing things was fucking disturbing. So why did lust stir in Jonathan's stomach thinking about him?

Perhaps it was just pent up frustration and if he could just get off then it would go away, but he hadn’t so much as wanked since Halloween. He could feel his face heating up at the memory alone.

The holiday had landed on a weekday and Sock in his chaotic glory had decided to play a little trick on Zack. He hadn’t told Jonathan about it until afterwards but apparently he had sneaked into the gym locker room and hidden a bunch of fake blood capsules inside the head of the shower Zack always used after class.

The snorted laugh Sock had let out as Zack backed out of the shower naked and slightly stained pink screaming had been the start of his problems because Sock had suddenly looked attractive, in an adorable kind of way. His heart had stopped for what felt like hours as he stared at Sock giggling into his hands before he blinked and reality returned along with his sanity.

However, the real issue had happened later once Jonathan was home when he had decided to grab a shower before bed. It had become a habit to knock one out while under the hot spray as it made cleaning up a breeze. Usually he’d think about some hot celebrity or one of the cheerleaders but instead his mind had thrown up an image of Sock. Green eyes wide and sparkling with mischief as he laughed with rosy freckled cheeks while he looked up at Jonathan.

It had been such a shock that Jonathan had almost fallen over as he quickly let go of his cock. Heart pounding and mind spinning he had tried to push away the image, thinking it a fluke and caused by the prank that day and some weird link his brain had formed he tried not to dwell on it.

Until it happened again the next day when he tried once more to relieve some stress, this time in his bed late at night, only for Sock to invade his head. With a shy smile he had swayed inside Jonathan’s mind, the stupid skirt he wore flicking out with the movement and that had been the end of Jonathan’s attempts to wank.

Unfortunately the issue had only gotten worse as over the last month Sock had gotten even deeper under his skin. His stomach flipped whenever Sock gave him one of his shy smiles and his heart skipped whenever Sock called him by that fucking annoying nickname. Finding out today that Sock didn't experience attraction to anyone and that there was no deeper meaning to the tiny touches between them was...disappointing.

Jonathan hated that he felt that way but it was true and because of that he had made Sock cry. He knew Sock well enough by now to realize just how much that meant he had fucked up.

 _Maybe it was for the best,_ Jonathan thought as he rolled onto his back and scowled at the ceiling. A bit of distance might be just what Jonathan needed to get over his crush and then he wouldn’t want to punch Zack in the face for taking Sock’s first kiss. As he rubbed his hands over his face Jonathan tried to relax but the anger was still there bubbling away inside him and it wanted Zack's head on a spike. _Damn_ , Sock was beginning to rub off on him if that’s what he was thinking.

Jonathan had never been the violent sort or the type to get mad about things, with annoyance often the extent of his darker moods. This must be what Sock felt like whenever Zack stirred up trouble and Jonathan was impressed at his level of control.

Reaching for his headphones Jonathan plugged them into his phone and turned on his favorite song, with luck the music would clear his head. As the beat picked up and the vocals came in Jonathan felt the tension leave his shoulders and his chest loosened.

***

Sock kicked at the gravel as he walked up his driveway. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to be sat in the music room with Jonathan as they practiced, he’d been working on something for a while and had wanted to surprise Johnny boy with his progress. After weeks of playing nursery rhymes Sock had bought a guitar for himself and spent hours practicing at home learning the opening of Jonathan's favorite song. What was meant to be an amazing day had turned into one of the worst he’d ever had.

He didn't know what he had done wrong but whatever it was Sock was sure it was his fault. Everything was always his fault. He didn't think it was because of his weird views on sexuality since Jonathan had said it was okay. Besides they were friends and who they did or didn't want to sleep with shouldn't have any impact on their friendship, so why had it? It didn't make sense but Sock couldn't think of anything else that had happened to explain Jonathan's moodiness.

The day had started the way it always did with Sock meeting Jonathan outside the front doors, then homeroom which had been boring followed by their classes. His run-in with Zack had happened between first and second period but they had been getting into scrapes for months so it couldn't have been that. Besides, Jonathan had been fine before lunch and then only afterwards had he turned cold.

Jonathan used to be like that before, in the beginning, but Sock truly believed they had gotten closer since then and become real friends. Jonathan smiled more now and sometimes Sock could even make him laugh with his silly antics. It had been nice but he’d ruined it somehow and he didn't know what to do to fix it.

“Hey, Mom,” Sock said as he walked into the kitchen finding his Mom sat at the island counter with a cup of coffee and a book in her hands.

“Welcome home sweetie, how was school?”

Sock’s low sigh caused his Mom to look up from the page she was reading and then she was rising and cupping his face. Her soft hands warmed his skin as he looked at the frown on his Mom’s face in confusion.

“What happened this time?”

 _Right_ , Sock thought as he remembered the black eye and he forced a smile onto his face as he answered.

“Just a little misunderstanding but it shouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

A flash of panic moved over his Mom’s face as her hands dropped and she took a step back. Sock tried not to be hurt by the fear that lingered in her eyes as she looked him over, probably checking for blood stains.

“Sweetie, what did you do?” she asked gently.

“Nothing bad, I promise, I've been really good since starting this school. We talked it out,” Sock lied, offering his Mom a cheerful smile. She looked skeptical for a moment so Sock dropped his smile to fix her with a hard look. “We did.”

“Okay, how was the rest of your day? What?” Once again Sock had let out a sigh as his shoulders drooped and his eyes grew damp.

“Me and Jonathan had an argument but I don't know why. One minute he was fine and then he got quiet and when I tried to talk to him after school he shouted at me to leave him alone,” Sock explained as he wrapped his arms around his Mom’s waist and held on tightly.

"He wasn't the one who hit you then?"

"No Mom," Sock stated firmly, Jonathan would never do that to him even if he was mad.

"Then I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, everyone gets moody sometimes," Sock's Mom said knowingly as she pressed a kiss to the top of his hat.

"I guess so, Jonathan can be pretty moody but I can't shake the feeling I did something wrong," Sock admitted with a sad smile. "I'm just gonna go to my room, see you at dinner time."

"Oh, okay sweetie."

Climbing the stairs to his bedroom Sock paused outside his Dad's study and considered knocking. Perhaps he would be able to offer some advice but more likely he would just confirm Sock's fears that he was at fault.

With his mood only getting worse, Sock entered his room and leaning on his door pressed it closed. As he slid down to the floor a tear rolled down his cheek. What was the point in making a deal if he still couldn't keep a friend.

Using his sleeve to dry his face Sock racked his brain in search of what had gone wrong. Jonathan had been annoyed about the kiss, most likely because Zack was a jerk and it was a strange way to stop a bully. However, Sock had read a lot of books about psychology and he was confident his plan would work. What did a kiss matter if it meant he didn't get shoved in lockers or beat up anymore.

As his distress turned to irritation, Sock gently touched his eye and wondered if it had been something before that. Perhaps it had been the mention that he was close to snapping if Zack continued picking on him that had scared Jonathan off, but he hadn’t looked afraid, not even for a moment, just worried.

Going over everything that happened again and again Sock recalled something else. Zack had suggested they were dating and Jonathan had started correcting him before falling silent. Why hadn’t he told Zack he was wrong? It was such a stupid thing to say, Jonathan was his friend, his best friend and that was all. He didn't get why someone would think they were dating just because they hung out together. Sure Sock knew he could be a bit touchy with all his hugs but that was just him and what was wrong with that? Did it bother Jonathan that he kept touching him? Did the fact that people thought they were dating gross him out and now he was angry at Sock because he acted too friendly? Or was it because he had asked to go to Jonathan’s house? Was he hiding something from Sock or did he not trust Sock near his family.

With a groan Sock banged the back of his head on the door in frustration. He thought that the deal would make this whole thing easier but Jonathan had gotten mad at him and now he had to work out how to fix things.

The next day he waited outside the school for Jonathan and when he arrived rather than grab him in a hug, he gave a soft hello. Meanwhile Jonathan gave him a nod in reply and they headed into the building in tense silence.

Sock wanted to talk, there were so many worries and questions in his head they blocked out the usual voices that whispered to him about blood and sharp blades. As he chewed on his lip he held back and waited for Jonathan to speak first, making sure to keep his distance if that’s what Jonathan wanted.

“Have you written your story for this class?” Jonathan asked as some of the students exited their homeroom while they waited for English to start.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good,” Jonathan replied before once again falling silent and his eyes stayed forward for the entire class as Sock darted glances at him every few minutes.

“Jonathan?” Sock said as the lesson finished and Jonathan began to pack up his things.

“Hmm, what?”

“I’m sorry for whatever I did, are you still mad at me?”

Jonathan froze and he finally looked at Sock, his brows drawn down in a frown.

“I’m not mad, just give it a rest with all the hugging and nicknames. I told you people would get the wrong idea about that.”

“Right, okay,” Sock muttered with a small sad smile, before he forced it wider and making his voice as merry as possible spoke again. “I’m just happy that we’re still friends.”

Jonathan’s frown deepened for a moment before he turned away and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, come on then.”

Sock thought that would be the end of it but over the next couple of weeks things didn't go back to normal with Jonathan keeping his distance and their study sessions stopped happening as Jonathan raced off home the moment the last bell rang. After the third week Sock almost wished for a run in with Zack who wouldn't even look at him anymore just so Jonathan would spend time with him cleaning up his cuts and bruises. Something was going on and Sock was going to get to the bottom of it, one way or the other. With winter break coming up an idea formed in his head and he began making preparations while hoping he wasn't about to make everything worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Sock checked carefully around him as he slipped the bent piece of metal into the keyhole and twisted it until he heard a soft click. Freezing for a moment he waited, ears straining for any noise coming from inside the house before he pressed down on the handle and opened it slowly. A creak echoed in the empty kitchen lit only by the light of the microwave clock as Sock slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Full of curiosity he pulled a torch from his pocket, thumbing the button to turn it on as he looked around him. The knife block took his attention and he pulled one free and studied the blade before placing it back. He had his own knife and there were more interesting things for him to uncover tonight.

Leaving the kitchen he glanced into the living room, the light of his torch passing over the empty couch and reflecting back from the blank screen of the television. Turning he stared up the stairs and placed his foot on the first one checking to see how firm it was. After finding no give he began to climb upwards, his eyes roaming over the pictures decorating the wall as a smile curled onto his face.

 _Moody little guy_ , he thought to himself as he looked at the scowling child in the family photo before focusing back on his mission. Reaching the landing he glanced first left then right in hesitation. There was more light up here, spilling out from the bathroom where someone had left the light on possibly before retiring for the night. Picking to go right he tiptoed forward towards the first closed door, the name plaque on it not the person he was searching for but the next door looked promising. A collection of faded band stickers decorated the wooden door, only one of which Sock recognized.

As his heart rate sped up he reached for the handle and opened the door an inch. Leaning forward he peered into the dark room and could just make out the shape of someone lying on the bed, a bare leg hanging over the edge and the sound of soft snores filled the air.

With a grin Sock entered the room, aiming his torch low so he didn't disturb the sleeper as he got closer. _Now, what was the best way to do this_ , he pondered before shrugging. Either way he was gonna get into trouble and after turning off the torch and putting it in his pocket he pounced. Landing on the bed he quickly covered Jonathan's mouth before he could scream and wake up anyone else in the house.

“Hey Jonathan,” Sock whispered with a large smile as Jonathan's eyes opened and he reached out to push Sock away. “Calm down it’s just me.”

“And you think that makes a difference?” Jonathan hissed as he shook his head to dislodge Sock’s hand and pushed him backwards as he sat up in the bed showing the white vest he was wearing.

“Yes, because we’re friends. Although, most murders are committed by people who knew their victims.”

“You’re a fucking psycho. How did you get in here? Wait, how do you know where I live?”

Sock shifted onto his knees on the end on the bed and nibbled on his lip for a moment before answering.

“I might have followed you home last week,” Sock admitted with a shy smile.

“Why?”

“Well, um, I was curious. You’ve been acting weird for weeks and I know it's because I've done something wrong. Just tell me what I did, please,” Sock begged.

“What? I’m not awake enough to deal with you, now get out of my house. And you better not have broken anything getting in here or my parents are gonna flip," Jonathan muttered as he fell back onto the bed and pulled the cover over his head. Rolling his eyes Sock reached out and tugged it down showing Jonathan's scowling face.

“I didn't break anything but you might want to suggest they upgrade the lock on the back door. Now come on, talk to me, please.”

“No, go home Sock,” Jonathan grumbled back as he begrudgingly sat up again. The blanket held tightly in Jonathan's fist to keep it covering his bottom half as his face turned red.

“I know you’re mad at me hot stuff, your face is really red,” Sock pointed out while Jonathan looked away with a sour expression. Sock’s shoulders slumped slightly at Jonathan’s reaction and the smile vanished off his face. It turned out Sock’s plan was only making things worse and now he wasn’t sure what to do with himself as he sat on the bed and hung his head.

“Sorry for waking you up, but you wouldn't talk to me at school and now we're on winter break so this seemed like a good idea because you didn't want me to meet your family meaning I couldn't just knock on the front door.”

Jonathan blinked slowly at Sock before reaching up a hand to scratch at his messy bedhead before shaking it and locking his eyes with Sock.

“Look, I’m sorry I've been in a bad mood but it’s not because of you Sock. I’m just working through some stuff and I guess I took it out on you a bit."

Sock perked up a little hearing that and finally gave Jonathan an honest smile.

"So I really haven't done something wrong?"

"No, but did you have to break into my house? If my parents find you here I'm gonna get in trouble."

Sock hadn't thought about that and feeling a little guilty leaned over and gave Jonathan a hug, almost pushing him backwards on the bed.

"Dude, get off. You can't hug me when I'm half naked," Jonathan complained as he shoved Sock away. Sock’s eyes widened as he quickly moved away.

"Wait, does that mean you're not wearing underwear?"

Jonathan's face burned even redder at Sock's teasing tone and his hands moved to hold onto the blanket covering his lap.

"Of course I am, you creep," Jonathan snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Then want's the problem? Never mind, so what's been bothering you? Maybe I can help," Sock offered as Jonathan reached out and flicked on a lamp lighting the room. Able to see, Sock took in the room around him. The walls were decorated with posters from bands and in the corner rested a guitar case beside an amp. Standing up Sock continued to explore and heading over to the desk in the corner picked up a sketch pad he found there.

"I didn't know you could draw," Sock said as he opened it to the first page.

"Put that down," Jonathan said as he snatched the book out of Sock’s hand. His other one was still holding the blanket to his waist and Sock found it funny that Jonathan seemed to be so modest.

"Who's the girl? Do you have a crush on her?" Sock asked excitedly. The drawing had been great, the girls hair tied back into a ponytail and half covered by a baseball cap.

"No, she's my ex. We broke up last year, and then she moved away," Jonathan explained as he sat back on the bed tucking the book away under his pillow.

"You didn't answer my question about what's been bothering you," Sock pointed out as he sat down too and tilted his head as he looked up at Jonathan.

"It's nothing, and I don't need your help with it okay."

Sock raised an eyebrow at the sharpness in Jonathan's voice and the way his face still held a trace of pink. Perhaps he had been lying when he said he wasn't mad at Sock and that's why he wouldn't tell him.

"If you're upset then I want to make you feel better, that's what friends do and we are friends aren't we?"

Finally Jonathan's scowl faded and after letting out a heavy sigh Jonathan said, "Yes, we're friends. Sorry I was acting like an asshole, I'm alright now."

"So if it really wasn't my fault can I call you hot stuff again?" Sock teased as he gave Jonathan's shoulder a nudge with his.

"Whatever, you little demon," Jonathan replied as the corners of his mouth moved up into a small smile.

"Demon? Is that gonna be my nickname now? I've never had one before, except freak," Sock said as he bounced on the bed.

"Sure, why not," Jonathan answered with a chuckle, then before Sock could move he reached out and snatched the hat off his head.

Time seemed to freeze as Sock's heart stopped and Jonathan's eyes grew large in shock. Reaching up Sock covered the unruly tufts of hair that he knew were pointing straight up because nothing made them lie flat, not even his hat.

The chuckle started off softly before growing as Jonathan tried to stop them with a hand while Sock ripped his hat back from Jonathan and forced it back on his head. He was angry or hurt or embarrassed, some type of negative emotion or a combination of several. He hated his hair and the way the reddish locks would flick out all over the place.

"I hate you," he hissed at Jonathan as he crossed his arms and turned away. He could feel his eyes getting damp but blinked back his tears of irritation. Jonathan wasn't laughing anymore and silence settled uncomfortably around them for several seconds.

"It's not that bad," Jonathan muttered softly, "sorry for laughing I was just surprised. Your hair's actually kinda cute."

Sock's arms loosen a bit as he gazed over at Jonathan who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cute? As in, I look like I've been electrocuted?"

Jonathan let out a tiny chuckle as he smiled broadly as Sock. "A little bit but it suits you. You could hide a pair of horns in that mess, maybe you really are a demon."

Sock couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face as the atmosphere around them settled into something comfortable for the first time in weeks.

"You'll never know," Sock joked back letting out a giggle.

Finally it felt like they were back to normal and the ball of worry in Sock's stomach slowly disappeared as they talked more. Glancing at his watch Sock realized it was getting late, well early, as the numbers flashed 3.42.

“I should get home,” Sock stated as he climbed off Jonathan's bed. His Mom likely hadn’t noticed his absence yet but if he didn't show up for breakfast then she would panic. The fact he was going to have bags under his eyes would be enough to raise eyebrows.

“Okay, why don’t you come back over in a few days at a normal hour and we can hang out or something,” Jonathan suggested in a low mumble. A burst of joy sparked in Sock’s heart and forgetting the no hug rule again Sock launched himself at Jonathan and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Really? That sounds awesome. If you give me your number I’ll drop you a message before I come over okay?”

“Um, yeah, alright, sounds good,” Jonathan rambled as he carefully removed Sock’s arms and pushed him back onto his feet.

“Great,” Sock replied as he added Jonathan’s number to his phone. With a whispered goodbye he sneaked out of Jonathan’s room and back through the house to the back door. He had fixed things and now Jonathan wanted to hang out with him again, at his house, and he honestly couldn't wait.

In a great mood he skipped all the way home, unbothered by the chill of the winter air or the dark streets. He had his knife on him and the few people who saw him soon lost interest when he smiled at them. Reaching his own house he pulled out his key and opened the door before entering and locking it up behind him. After toeing off his shoes he slipped into the kitchen and collected a glass of water before going upstairs. Pressing his ear to his parent’s door he couldn’t hear any movement so he continued down the hallway to his room, confident he was safe. Once inside he pulled off his hat and stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt before jumping into bed.

With a grin pulling his mouth wide he stared at the ceiling feeling happier than he could remember and thinking of all the things Jonathan and he could do over break. With luck he'd also get some ideas of what to get Jonathan for Christmas since he still hadn't gotten around to buying him a gift yet. Unable to sleep with his head full of thoughts about his friend Sock laid in bed until the sun rose. He was so glad everything was finally sorted out and he was confident that nothing would come between them again.


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan opened the door cautiously and was only a little disappointed when Sock didn’t tackle him with a hug and instead greeted him with a bright smile.

“Hey Jonathan!”

“Hey, come on in,” Jonathan said, shutting the door on the cold air that followed behind Sock.

“Who’s this?”

Turning, Jonathan met his Mom's questioning gaze as she frowned at Sock dressed in jeans with pink flower patches sewn on the knees and a thick dark blue coat that was at least two sizes too big and his always present hat.

“This is Sock, he’s a friend from school,” Jonathan explained as he tried to steer Sock up the stairs, “we’re gonna hang out in my room.”

“Hello, ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sock said cheerfully.

“Jonathan, if you're trying to sneak in a girlfriend then you really need to try harder and just how old is she?"

Thrown by his Mom’s words Jonathan wasn’t sure how to reply and his mouth flapped for a moment before he scowled.

“He’s not a girl,” he snapped as Sock pouted in annoyance.

“I’m 18 in a few weeks, it’s not my fault everyone is so tall.”

“Wait, you're older than me? Seriously dude that has to really suck,” Jonathan laughed while his Mom stuttered out an apology.

“It’s fine, I've gotten used to it,” Sock said as he removed his coat showing the glittery red jumper underneath.

“That is even more heinous than your hat, where do you find your clothes?” Jonathan asked while being thankful he wasn’t wearing his skirt today.

“Thrift shops, it drives my Mom crazy but I like stuff that’s different,” Sock confessed with a shrug as he pulled at his jumper so it sparked more, “I think it's pretty.”

“Alright then, um, you boys have fun. Jonathan, your Dad will be home early today, will your friend be staying for dinner?”

Jonathan knew what she was really saying, his Dad would have something to say about Sock and his strangeness but Jonathan in an act of rebellion just smiled back at her.

“If that’s okay with you, I'm sure Sock would love to try your cooking,” Jonathan said while Sock gazed at his Mom with a hopeful expression.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine,” she muttered bidding them farewell and disappearing into the kitchen.

Jonathan darted a look at Sock as he headed upstairs already knowing where to go and thought that dinner was going to be very interesting with Sock here. His parents were gonna be in for a shock unless Sock managed to hold his tongue which chances were good he wouldn't.

“Hey, who’s room is this?”

As Sock paused in the hallway Jonathan waved a hand distractedly, “My older sister’s she’s away at college and going to her boyfriends for the holidays. Mum’s a bit pissed off about it but they've never got along,” he muttered as he moved past and into his room.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Jonathan asked as Sock followed and shut his door looking around the room again.

“There is something I wanted to show you but it would mean I’d need to borrow your guitar,” Sock muttered with a nervous smile. It was strange to see Sock act so hesitant but after Jonathan acted like an asshole it wasn’t unexpected.

“Sure,” Jonathan said as he settled onto his bed, getting comfortable as Sock collected the instrument and sat on the floor with it resting on his lap.

“I’m still learning so it might not be perfect,” Sock offered before he began to play. Straightening up Jonathan listened as the familiar tune flowed around them. Without thinking his eyes fell shut and he listened closely, there were a few bum notes but considering Sock was a complete beginner about four months ago he had picked it up quickly.

“What do you think?”

“That’s pretty good, certainly better than I sounded when I started to learn,” Jonathan admitted, earning himself a bright smile from Sock that made his heart beat faster as he was handed the guitar.

“Your turn, show me how it's done hot stuff,” Sock teased and Jonathan’s chest ached a little at the silly nickname.

“Prepare to be blown away,” he bragged as he placed his hands into position and took a deep breath. There might have been a part of him that wanted to show off which is why rather than play a cover he instead chose an original piece he had been working on.

He didn't know when his eyes closed as he got lost in the music that sprang from his fingers into the strings and caused the world to vanish. As he reacted the end and blinked his eyes open it was to find Sock kneeling before him with an expression of awe.

“Wow, that was fucking amazing. What song is that?”

With his mind drifting into a place it shouldn’t at Sock’s current position he forced his eyes away and pretended to tune the guitar as he answered.

He had finally bitten the bullet and admitted to himself that he didn't have a crush but had fallen completely in love with his demonic little friend. For anyone with a good ear for music it was all there in the song he had just played, the one he had written for Sock when they hadn't been talking much and he was coming to grips with his feelings.

"I haven’t named it yet, it’s also not finished."

Sock jumped to his feet and his hands fell onto Jonathan's shoulders as he leaned in close enough their noses almost touched.

“You wrote that! Jesus Christ that’s extraordinary. You my friend have talent,” Sock said before moving away to spin in the center of the room with his arms thrown out wide. Jonathan was however distracted by letting out the breath he had been holding from having Sock so close and trying to slow down his racing heart.

He was in serious trouble but the idea of pushing Sock away again wasn’t something he wanted to do. Even if Sock only saw him as a friend then Jonathan would deal with that. He’d honestly missed the little psycho with his unrestrained optimism and dark twisted sense of humor. He’d never met anyone before who could make him laugh while discussing the most creative ways to get away with murder. So he gave a small smile and let Sock talk away at a mile a minute about how much he was looking forward to Christmas and all the food his Mom made so they relaxed in his room.

“Don’t you think that cranberry sauce looks like clotting blood?”

“Kinda, thanks for that lovely thought,” Jonathan said as he threw a baseball back at Sock sitting on the other side of the room in his beanbag. He was beginning to regret telling Sock to be less touchy feely as except for a few slip ups he had purposely been keeping his distance. Not that Jonathan wanted him all over him, because that would get very awkward but in complete contradiction he also wanted those small touches they used to share and the once annoying hugs.

“You’re welcome,” Sock replied, pulling Jonathan from his musings but not soon enough to catch the ball that bounced off his head and rolled away on the floor. “Oops.”

Jonathan frowned at the giggle Sock let out but he wasn’t really annoyed, just embarrassed, as he got up to retrieve the ball. However, It was a ruse and the moment he was close enough he attacked and stole Sock's hat.

“Think that was funny do you?”

“Hey give that back,” Sock yelled as he jumped up trying to snatch it back, his hair as crazy as the first time Jonathan had seen it. Laughing Jonathan managed to get Sock into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles onto Sock’s head. The soft tufts of hair brushing his fingers but amazingly still looked the same as before when Jonathan let go.

“Do you use concrete to make it do that,” Jonathan asked, flicking at a pointed patch of hair on the top of Sock’s hair. The hair bent before springing back up while Sock rolled his eyes.

“Right, because what I need is something else that makes me a freak.”

With Sock's fight going out of him as he sulked, Jonathan dropped his hat back on his head with an apologetic shrug, “At least I didn't find any hidden horns. Uh, I’ve never got the impression that you cared about how you look so why does your hair bother you so much?”

At his question Sock got strangely quiet as he sat on the bed and Jonathan grew serious as he settled next to him worried that he had said something wrong.

“I used to get teased about it a lot and since I didn't want to shave my head I started hiding it. It's a habit now to wear my hat and I feel kinda lost without it. Plus it makes me feel better because it’s something I picked, something I have control over, like naming myself Sock and wearing skirts. Might as well own my weirdness, y’know?” Sock said timidly as he held tightly to the flaps of his hat.

“Well, uh, I like your hair. I mean. Um, sorry for teasing you about it," Jonathan mumbled before changing the subject in an attempt to dispel the uncomfortable mood. “So when is your birthday then, you mentioned it was soon?”

“January 6th, I ’ll legally be an adult and can be tried as such in court."

"Is that important?"

Sock turned to him with a large grin and gave a wink, "That depends on what I get caught doing."

For once Jonathan didn't feel even a little unnerved by the gleam in Sock's eyes and shifting he let their arms brush together.

"Better not get caught then or do anything outrageous on your birthday."

Here Sock let out a sigh and leaned against Jonathan as he pulled at a loose thread on his jumper.

"I wish. My birthdays are boring. Just me and my parents at home with a cake and a few gifts thrown in to mix things up.”

“That doesn't sound so bad, my birthday is usually the same.”

“It’s boring!! Will you come this year and make it a tiny bit more interesting, please Johnny boy?" Sock begged as he twisted and his head fell onto Jonathan's lap so could he pout up at him.

Suddenly feeling too hot and aware that his blood was moving south, Jonathan sat Sock back up with a promise falling from his lips, "Sure, I'll be there."

"Yes!" Once again Sock was too close as he turned around and hugged Jonathan tightly.

“Boys dinner time!”

Jonathan sent up a silent thank you to his Mom as Sock pulled back and Jonathan climbed off the bed hiding his blushing face and semi hard cock as he waved Sock to go ahead of him.

Entering the kitchen Jonathan hoped the lack of heat on his cheeks meant he looked normal as he sat next to Sock and offered his Dad a look. His Dad was staring openly at Sock, nose crinkled like he had smelt something bad. Sock actually smelt like strawberries, Jonathan didn't know why and tried not to flush again for being aware of that fact.

“You okay Dad?” he asked to break the silence. It was clear Sock had noticed his Dad’s expression as he smiled shyly shifting nervously on his seat.

“Fine, son.”

The answer was short and his Dad turned away and instead spoke to his Mom ignoring both Jonathan and Sock.

“Don’t worry about it, my Dad’s lame,” Jonathan whispered under his breath as he served up a plate and put it in front of Sock.

“This looks great, Mrs combs. Thank you for letting me join you,” Sock said cheerfully.

“Thank you dear,” Jonathan's Mom said sweetly, clearly pleased with Sock’s manners before saying grace and everyone began eating.

Not wanting them to fall into tense silence, Jonathan tried to start a conversation with Sock, it was just too strange for him to be quiet.

“Is your Mom picking you up later?”

“Nah, I’ll walk home. She’s on night shifts again.”

“What about your Dad?”

“He's away doing his work.”

“Dude it’s freezing out there and dark,” Jonathan complained loudly, “what if you die out there?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Sock said with a laugh as he stabbed his fork into his food.

“Wait, what?”

Sock turned his fork stuck in his mouth at Jonathan's outburst, before removing it slowly, chewing and swallowing his food.

“Uh, yeah, I died for like seven minutes when I was a kid, burst my appendix. It was pretty boring actually, no white tunnel just nothingness. It hurt coming back and I've still got the scar, plus I spent ages in the hospital until I was well enough to leave,” Sock explained calmly as he poked at his food with his fork.

“That explains a few things, is that where you got your interests from?”

Sock shook his head and grinned broadly as he tapped his fork handle on his nose, “Nope. I’ve always liked strange things.”

 _There goes that theory,_ Jonathan thought before remembering how they got onto their current topic.

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s the middle of winter and you can’t walk home alone,” Jonathan stated firmly as he began to realize that Sock must have walked home the other day after his late night visit and a tiny bit of guilt churned his stomach. Determined to avoid that happening again and risking something happening to Sock he locked his eyes on his Dad and raised an eyebrow, silently suggesting he offer to take Sock home. He frowned when his Dad ignored him, his gaze dropped to fix onto his plate so he tried a different track.

“Can I borrow the car Dad, just to take Sock home?”

There was more silence as his Dad shared a look with his Mom. He had got his licence over the summer but his Dad still didn't like him taking the car out alone and in anticipation of their refusal decided to give him another push, “Otherwise he’ll have to stay for the night and go home tomorrow.”

“Hey, do you know how they slaughter cows in the food industry? First they stun them by firing a metal bolt into their brains and then they hang them up and slit their throats,” Sock commented as he cut into his stake before spinning the blade in his hand so it flashed as it caught the light.

Both of Jonathan's parents had turned white while Jonathan was trying not to laugh at Sock’s little lecture. It was a lost cause as a snort escaped and his parents' expression turned even more afraid.

“That is grim, dude.”

“Not as grim as it is for the cows, and it's more humane than some of the things people have done to each other. Our history is full of far worse atrocities like germ warfare or genocide to name a few.”

“You're not wrong.”

Turning to face his parents once more Jonathan gave them a smile as he asked again, “So can I use the car?”

His folks couldn't get the keys into his hand fast enough after Sock’s comments as they rushed through dinner and said goodbye, standing together and keeping their distance from sock.

“I don’t think your parents like me very much,” Sock said as Jonathan backed the car out of the driveway.

“Doesn’t matter, they don’t like me very much either. I think that was the most fun I've had during a meal with them, so don’t worry too much,” Jonathan said as he smiled over at Sock. He was gonna get one hell of a lecture when he got home but it was worth it to see his folks panicked expressions.

“Well, I can’t argue with that. Today was fun. Wanna come over to my house tomorrow?”

Jonathan checked his mirrors before answering, giving himself a few seconds to think about it before nodding.

“Cool, I’m going to the mall in the morning to do some Christmas shopping so text me before you come over.”

 _Shit_ , Jonathan thought. He still had shopping to do since he wanted to get Sock a gift and now he needed to think of something for his birthday too.

“Alright. Now, can you give me directions to your place before I get lost,” Jonathan said and he spent the rest of the ride listening to Sock’s instructions, dropping him off with a small wave before driving home.

Letting out a sigh he lingered before his front door until the cold pushed him inside to face his parents stern expressions.


	18. Chapter 18

Jonathan did come over as he promised and the day after until in the end they spent everyday together in the run up to Christmas and in a moment of overzealous excitement Sock even invited Jonathan to visit on Christmas day. Sock was still a little shocked that Jonathan had agreed and that kept him up on Christmas eve rather than the promise of presents in the morning.

“Morning sweetie.”

“Morning Mom, Merry Christmas,” Sock said with a yawn as he entered the kitchen. “Hey Dad.”

His father offered a greeting back as he raised his coffee mug before taking a long sip.

“Are you excited to see what Santa brought you?”

Sock rolled his eyes as he grabbed cereal and a bowl from the cupboards, “I’m a little too old to believe in Santa anymore Mom, plus if he was real I would have caught him in the trap I set out when I was nine.”

Sock’s Dad let out a grunt of irritation at Sock’s words, probably because he had been the one accidentally caught resulting in a twisted ankle. Not wanting to sour the mood, Sock changed the subject, mentioning that he was looking forward to Jonathan coming over later as he poured milk into his bowl and then added the cereal.

“That’s nice, I’m glad you got over that fight you had,” Sock’s Mom stated as she put away the milk and Sock sat down to eat.

“Me too. He’s an amazing friend and I really, really hope he likes the gifts I got him.”

“If you say so son, I still think it’s strange that you’re so excited about him visiting after seeing each other everyday,” Sock’s Dad said and Sock got the impression there was something more to his words.

“I guess I'm still not over finally having a real friend. You don’t think he’ll get annoyed spending so much time with me do you?”

“Of course not,” his Mom replied as she brushed a hand over his head, momentarily flattening his hair. His Dad remained silent on the subject, choosing to bring up a new topic.

“Not wearing your hat again I see, is that because of this Jonathan boy?”

“Yeah,” Sock answered as his face flushed, hating that his Dad had pointed it out and made him feel self conscious.

“Well I'm glad you're happy, now eat up and then we can open presents,” his Mom said merrily.

With his gifts opened followed by a delicious Christmas dinner Sock waited on the bottom step near the front door for Jonathan to arrive. He’d texted a while ago saying he was on his way over and Sock was doing his best to sit still while holding the brightly wrapped gift in his hands.

He had really struggled with what to get Jonathan, they had been friends for a while so he didn't want to get something lame but was worried about going over the top too. What if he got Jonathan something really nice and Jonathan didn't get him anything and then felt guilty. Normally Sock wouldn't care about that stuff but he was trying to be more socially aware of his actions so after searching several stores Sock had settled on something simple but that might be appreciated.

At the first knock, Sock jumped to his feet and had the door open while Jonathan's hand was still raised to knock again.

“Hey, were you excited to see me or something?” Jonathan asked with a lazy smile as he stepped in out of the flurry of snow that had dusted his head and shoulders.

“A little,” Sock replied with a shrug as they made their way to the living room and sat on the couch.

“Where are your parents?”

“Making out in the kitchen under some mistletoe,” Sock said before sticking out his tongue in disgust.

“Gross,” Jonathan agreed, making Sock chuckle.

“This is for you,” Sock said as he passed over the present and changed the subject. He wanted to see Jonathan’s reaction and avoid thinking about his folks smooching.

“Thanks,” Jonathan said shyly as he placed the gift on his lap and pulled out a wrapped gift from his pocket and handed it to Sock. “This is for you.”

Shocked, Sock's mouth dropped opened before a smile split his face, “You got me a gift?”

“Well, yeah. We’re friends right?”

Nodding Sock set it down and urged Jonathan to open his first, it took a little bit of coaxing but Jonathan relented and tore off the paper. Sock hadn’t been able to completely curb his desire to buy Jonathan something great so three presents fell out of the bright red paper. Jonathan picked up two of them, a stretch book and a professional set of pencils. It had been a spur of the moment decision but Sock had seen them on clearance and grabbed them on the way to the till after getting Jonathan's real gift.

“I know they're lame, the other one is better, I promise.” Jonathan frowned as he looked down at the last gift and then his eyebrows disappeared in his fringe as he put down the paper and pencils to snatch up the boxed dark purple headphones.

“These are top of the line. You must have spent a fortune.”

“Even I know you're not meant to ask the price of a gift and they weren’t that much. You mentioned yours had stopped working on one side so I figured you could use a new pair.”

“Actually they’ve completely broken now. I was gonna buy some with the cash my parents gave me, guess I don't need to now. Thank you and for the art supplies too, I’m forever losing mine.”

“You're welcome, I'm just happy you liked them,” Sock said before Jonathan reminded him it was his turn to open his gift.

“It’s not much,” Jonathan muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed. Sock ignored him and instead picked off the tape to open the present without tearing the shiny silver paper. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a gift off someone that wasn’t family and he wanted the joy filling his chest to last as long as possible. Eventually he got it open and then burst out laughing at the pair of rainbow striped socks enjoying the sound of Jonathan's laugh joining his.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist. Here’s your actual gift,” Jonathan said as he pulled out a second present. “Glad you didn't get offended by my little joke.”

“Seriously? The socks are amazing, you didn't have to get me anything else,” Sock confessed as he took the second gift. Even if it had been a joke he really liked them and was looking forward to wearing them knowing that Jonathan had bought them for him.

“Only you would be happy with socks for Christmas, you little weirdo,” Jonathan teased while Sock not bothering to take his time with this one tore into the second gift. The cover of the book was white with the title in bold black writing.

“Most unusual and stupid deaths in history,” Sock read with an excited grin as he flipped through the pages. “There’s even pictures.”

“I should probably be at least a little concerned at how pleased you sound about that.”

“But you're not. Just means my weirdness is rubbing off on you, hot stuff."

Jonathan chuckled as he shook his head at Sock's cheeky wink in his direction.

“Guess so. Seems we're both weirdos now.”

Still smiling, Sock reached out and hugged Jonathan pulling him in close and placing his chin on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Yep, now you're stuck with me forever."

Slowly Sock felt Jonathan's arms rise and his hands rested on Sock’s back as he returned the hug.

"Yeah," Jonathan whispered softly into his ear as he rearranged his head closer to Sock so their cheeks were pressed together. Sock's heart raced in shock over Jonathan hugging him back for once and held on a little bit tighter. He wasn't sure how long they would have stayed in that position but Sock's mom calling his name forced them apart.

"Uh, sorry. Merry Christmas," Jonathan mumbled as he turned away and lifted a hand to his face.

"Merry Christmas, thank you so much for the gifts," Sock said, not sure why Jonathan had apologized. Getting to his feet he picked up his gifts and with a tilt of his head urged Jonathan to follow him.

"Look what Jonathan got me!" Sock exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. His dad reached for the book, ignoring the socks after a brief glance.

"As if you need any more encouragement for this stuff. Why can’t you like normal things that other boys do, like sports or at least a less disturbing academic pursuit?"

"Now honey, there's no need to be rude. Napoleon's just a bit quirky, that's all," Sock's Mom stated firmly as Sock took back his book. His mouth pressed into a thin line as he watched the overly polite and familiar argument playing out in front of him. Turning away he almost walked into Jonathan and grabbing his wrist pulled him along as he headed up to his room.

"You alright?" Jonathan asked hesitantly once inside the room, the door slammed shut, and Sock rather than speak just nodded. Carefully he placed the book on his bookcase and tucked his socks away in a drawer before forcing on a smile and facing his friend as he picked up his game controller.

"Don't worry they'll be done in a few minutes. Wanna play a quick game in the meantime?"

Jonathan only frowned at the game controller in Sock's hand before stepping forward and placing a hand on the top of Sock's arm.

"Sorry my gift annoyed your Dad."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault I'm not normal," Sock muttered as his smile crumbled.

"Normal is overrated, at least you keep things interesting," Jonathan said as he gave Sock a friendly little shake. The teasing tone of Jonathan's voice prevented Sock from staying miserable and his lips curled up in a small smile.

"That's true. Thanks Johnny boy. I just sometimes wish that I was normal," Sock said softly before stepping back to sit on his bed. Drawing his knees up to his chin he let out a long sigh.

"Screw your Dad, I think you're cool the way you are," Jonathan said as he sat next to Sock gently brushing Sock’s fringe away from his eyes before quickly pulling back his hand and looking away with a scowl.

"So it doesn't bother you anymore to be friends with the freak?"

"No, and I shouldn't have given you all that shit when we first met," Jonathan said without hesitation before he smiled over at Sock.

"Now cheer up, you being all mopey is creeping me out."

"Okay." With a bright smile Sock jumped to his feet and grabbed Jonathan's hands forcing him to stand.

"Let's go face my folks."

The stiff atmosphere in the kitchen put a bit of a downer on the evening but Jonathan's company helped make it bearable. Before long Sock had forgotten all about his Dad's comment as they feasted on Christmas sugar cookies while singing cheesy carols accompanied by his Mom playing the piano. Jonathan even had a go and after some pestering taught Sock the beginning of jingle bells.

***

"Hey I'll be back in a minute," Jonathan said and Sock waved him away as he grabbed another cookie, his eyes glued to the TV showing ‘it’s a wonderful life’.

Heading straight for the kitchen Jonathan let out a relieved sigh at finding Sock’s Mom there tidying away the leftovers.

"Hey," he said nervously as she looked over at him.

"Jonathan, do you need something?"

A little unsure where to start but knowing he wouldn't have long before Sock arrived he jumped right into things.

"I know Sock's birthday is soon and I wondered if you could give me any ideas for gifts that won't cause any issues?" Jonathan asked, keeping his voice low in case Sock arrived unexpectedly.

"Ah yes, my husband can be a bit stern with Napoleon but he honestly only does it out of love. Our son has always had difficulties fitting in. I blame all the time he spent alone, while most kids were hanging out at the mall he was reading books or thinking too much about things," Sock’s Mom said almost sadly as she dried a plate with a dish towel.

"He mentioned that he didn't have many friends growing up. Was it really that bad?"

"Kids can be cruel when someone is different and I think it's easier sometimes to pull away rather than try to fit."

Jonathan could almost understand that but Sock hadn't pulled away he'd been pushed to the edges for being strange. It was pretty depressing when he thought about it because Sock was so friendly. It was a testament to his character that he had stayed cheerful rather than allowed himself to be dragged down by his darker thoughts.

"I think I have an idea for Sock's birthday, let me know if it's any good,'' Jonathan said before explaining the crazy plan that had entered his brain.

"He'll love it. He's so lucky to have a friend like you," Sock's Mom said fondly before she patted his shoulder.

"It's nothing, he asked me to make his birthday exciting and that's what I plan to do."

Jonathan shrugged as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sock's Mom didn't seem suspicious about Jonathan's motives and clearly thought he was just being a good friend.

 _It's not a lie_ , Jonathan thought because they were friends but that wasn't the only reason he was going to these lengths for Sock. Part of it was guilt for his recent shitty behavior and for the reaction his gift had caused earlier but mostly it was because he had a massive crush on his friend and wanted to make him happy.

"Just promise me you won't tell him," Jonathan whispered seconds before Sock walked into the kitchen and gave them a puzzled look.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, but I have to get home. The snow has stopped and I want to leave before we get anymore. I was just thanking your Mom for having me over,'' Jonathan explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets as Sock's Mom slipped out of the room.

"Oh, good idea," Sock said before moving forward with his arms open. Jonathan had started lifting his arms in preparation for the hug while taking a step closer when Sock stopped and let out a giggle.

"What?"

Sock pointed up and Jonathan's eyes rose to see the mistletoe hanging above his head.

"Good thing I remembered it was there or you would have had to give me a kiss," Sock joked pouting his lips. Jonathan could feel his cheeks heating up as his gaze locked onto Sock's mouth for several seconds.

"Whatever," he finally huffed out as he pulled out of the fantasy growing in his head.

"Come on hot stuff, I'll show you out," Sock said with a laugh as he bounced out of the room. Jonathan glanced once more at the mistletoe and let out an annoyed grunt before following.

 _If only you knew_ , Jonathan thought as his heart continued to beat a little too fast.

After that the days flew past and mixed into one another as Jonathan planned his surprise for Sock and tried not to let his feelings show on the days they hung out. Thankfully Sock's overly friendly attitude helped there and Jonathan pretended to still get mildly annoyed about the hugs and touches while secretly enjoying them. He just wished Sock knew what he was doing to Jonathan's sanity with his flirty comments and constant hugs. However it was worth it if it meant he got to be that little bit closer to Sock and it made him determined to give him the best birthday gift ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonathan woke up early, his alarm jarring him into sitting up in a panic. For a second he struggled to remember why he had set it on a saturday until his brain woke up and reminded him today was Sock’s birthday.

He had been planning it since Christmas but now he was wondering if he might be overdoing it. He just wanted to give Sock something different than his previous birthdays and Sock’s Mom had been more than pleased about his idea.

 _It’ll be fine_ , he told himself as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom with his clean clothes tucked under his arm. He wasn’t trying to rush knowing he had given himself plenty of time to get ready but he was still ready early. Unable to remain in his room tapping his feet anxiously, he decided to head out and took the long drive to Sock’s house, reaching it just as the sun rose covering the house in a warm glow from the weak winter sunlight. Thankfully he was only ten minutes early and softly rapped on the door and smiled when Sock’s Mom opened it.

“He’s still sleeping but he’s going to be so thrilled once he realizes what’s happening. Thank you for doing this,” she whispered as she stepped back and waved him inside.

“It’s really no bother, it should be a fun day for both of us,” Jonathan replied as he removed his shoes and then with a shared grin with Sock’s Mom he climbed up the stairs. Reaching Sock’s bedroom he eased the door open slowly and bit back a chuckle.

Sock looked sweet, his lashes fanning on his cheeks as he dreamed away with a smile dancing on his lips. Even asleep Sock still continued to look cheerful but not for much longer. _Pay back time_ , he thought as he tiptoed in the room and then reached out and shook the bundle of blankets on the bed watching Sock’s eye spring open as he yelled out in shock.

“Your face,” Jonathan barked out as he laughed loudly, “come on, get up we have things to do birthday boy.”

“Huh, what?”

Blinking Sock rubbed at his eyes as he sat up and the covers fell away exposing his bare chest. Jonathan’s heart paused for a second as he pondered a question he hadn’t considered before, _what did Sock wear to bed or was he_ …

“Uh, dude, please tell me you're not naked.”

“No,” Sock said as he threw off his blanket and stood up to show the cotton boxers he was wearing. The fabric covered with cartoonish smiling pineapples and if Jonathan wasn’t trying so hard not to stare he might have laughed.

“Put some clothes on,” he snapped as he spun around to face the wall. His face was incredibly hot and he jumped when Sock tapped his back.

“You’re so weird, it’s not like you haven't seen me changing during gym class,” Sock said before continuing when Jonathan refused to move or even turn his head, “So what are you doing here so early, not that I mind really?” Sock asked and Jonathan froze as Sock wrapped his arms around him in a brief hug.

“Clothes, now! Or I'm leaving without you,” Jonathan threatened as he closed his eyes, opening them when an image of Sock in his underwear filled his head.

“Are we going somewhere?”

Jonathan could hear Sock opening drawers but didn't dare risk looking over his shoulder even as the temptation to peek grew larger, “Yeah, we are.”

“Really, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jonathan answered before falling silent until Sock tapped his shoulder and he hesitantly glanced backwards. Thankfully for his sanity Sock was dressed now in a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black jumper covered in white stars. His ever present hat on his head ruined whatever look he had been going for by being too strange but it suited Sock.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, I better tell my folks though.”

“I’ve already taken care of that, they aren’t expecting you back until tonight, now we need to get going.”

After a short drive and parking the car Jonathan half dragged Sock into the mall and then to the arcade and watched Sock’s eyes widen as he stared at all the flashing lights while tinny music played from the speakers in the ceiling.

“Whoa!”

“You said you wanted your birthday to be exciting and that you never got to do the things other kids did because you were always on your own. I figured we could spend the day hanging out and letting out your inner child before it’s too late.”

He had expected Sock to shout or cheer before rushing off to try out every game and was taken off guard when Sock launched at him. He managed to just keep his footing as Sock hugged him tightly, his face pressed hard into Jonathan’s chest and his words muffled.

“What was that?”

Finally Sock pulled back, his hand lifting to wipe at his eyes even as he smiled broadly, “I said thank you, you're the best friend ever.”

“It’s nothing,” Jonathan mumbled back, his heart aching with bitter-sweetness at Sock’s genuine joy.

“Come on, don’t think I’ll let you win just because it’s your birthday.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure how much he ended up spending but Sock wiped the floor with him and traded in their tickets for some hair clips decorated with silver stars and a pack of glow in the dark bracelets adding them to the creepy looking stuffed bear he had gotten from the claw machine.

“Best birthday ever,” Sock gushed, causing Jonathan to smile as he reached out and took Sock's hand in his.

“This is just the beginning, next stop bowling and this time I'm gonna win.”

True to his word Jonathan did win their game but even though Sock had struggled to lift the balls and had more fun sliding in the shoes than knocking down pins he considered it a success. With both their stomachs rumbling they stopped at McDonalds for a late lunch and then off to the last surprise of the day.

Coming out of the theater, Jonathan wished he hadn’t eaten before watching the horror flick. The plot might have been shit and completely predictable with rubbish special effects but they hadn’t held back on the gore.

“That was so sick, did you see the way that chainsaw cut right through that guys rib cage. I wonder what they used to replicate the sound of the bones shattering,” Sock rambled as he skipped outside while Jonathan followed, feeling a little green.

“I’m not sure and I don't think I want to,” Jonathan said as he swallowed back down his burger and fries from earlier. “So, was this birthday exciting enough for you?”

“As if you have to ask,” Sock said teasingly, raising his eyebrows as he flashed Jonathan a smirk. “This is better than I could have hoped for, we’ll have to do something similar for your birthday. When is your birthday anyway?”

“March 2nd, don’t worry about it. I don’t need to do anything big for my birthday.”

“Too late, I’ve already made up my mind,” Sock stated firmly with a hard look at Jonathan before it softened and he continued in a gentler tone, “You know I would have been just as happy to hang out with you at my house. All this stuff was great but only because I had you to share it with, everything's better with a friend. Don’t you think?”

“I guess you're right. Now it’s time to get you home,” Jonathan said as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to blush as they returned to the car.

Sock carried on talking for a few minutes before worn out by all the excitement he settled back into his seat. Jonathan flinched at first when Sock’s head drooped onto his shoulder as he dozed off before his lips curled up into a shy smile.

“I’m really glad I met you,” Jonathan whispered before glancing down. Once convinced, Sock was definitely still asleep; he pressed a kiss to the top of his hat and then concentrated on the road, taking the turns slowly so as not to disturb his sleeping companion. When they finally reached Sock’s house Jonathan turned off the engine and sat for a few minutes with Sock softly snoring against him before clearing his throat.

“Hey, wake up you little demon,” he said gruffly to dispel the softness he had felt a moment ago.

***

“Hmm,” Sock mumbled as he sat up. Letting out a yawn as he stretched and squinted out the window. A sleepy smile slipped onto his face seeing his home and filled with the desire to tell his Mom all about his day out he struggled to undo his seat belt as his hands fumbled with the release catch. Climbing out of the car he raced around and grabbed Jonathan’s hand, pulling him up the path to the front door.

As they entered, Sock didn't even bother taking off his shoes before continuing forward dragging Jonathan behind him as he hunted down his folks. He found them both in the kitchen, a cake sat on the table before them decorated with candles that his mom was still lighting.

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” she said as he released Jonathan to leap into her outstretched arms.

“Thanks Mom. You wouldn't believe the day I've had,” Sock said before explaining in a rush of words everything Jonathan and him had done.

“Sounds like you boys enjoyed yourself, but perhaps you could blow out your candles before the kitchen burns down,” Sock’s Dad said, peering over his glasses with a smirk of amusement.

“Oh, right,” Sock answered with a nervous chuckle before placing his hands on the table. He leaned in close to the flickering flames and let out a deep breath.

 _I wish that me and Jonathan could be friends forever_ , he thought firmly because there was nothing else he wanted more in the world. His lungs were burning when the last candle went out and he sucked in a deep breath.

“I do have one more surprise,” Jonathan said while Sock’s Mom fetched a knife to cut the cake and his Dad laid out plates and forks.

“Oh come on, you’ve done enough already. How am I gonna top this for your birthday?”

“You can’t, I'm the best,” Jonathan teased with a smug grin, “however if you don’t want to have a sleepover I can always go-.”

Sock pounced before Jonathan had finished talking and caught him in a hug that knocked Jonathan backwards and onto the floor with a painful thump. Sitting on Jonathan's stomach, Sock smiled down at him, letting out a laugh at the frown on his face.

“You’re not going anywhere hot stuff,” Sock stated as he crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah?”

A second later Sock was on his side as Jonathan tickled his ribs and he curled into a ball fighting to breathe.

“St-stop, ple-ase,” Sock gasped and Jonathan relented, standing up and then offering a hand out to Sock. Back on his feet, Sock pouted at Jonathan playfully.

“Meanie, it’s my birthday.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on Sock’s head and pressed his hat down to cover his eyes.

“Only for a few more hours,” Jonathan pointed out as Sock fixed his hat.

“Then I better make the most of it,” Sock joked back, nudging Jonathan's arm before sitting at the kitchen island and pulling a piece of cake towards him.

It was past midnight when Jonathan fell asleep on the camp bed Sock’s dad had set up in his room but Sock was still buzzing from everything that had happened. As he lay on his back staring at the ceiling a mashup of memories spun around in his head. Jonathan trying to play the dance machine in the arcade was one that stood out, the scowl on his face as he concentrated on the prompts on the screen had been hilarious. With a chuckle Sock glanced over at his friend, his breaths deep and even and one of his arms was hanging off the side.

He knew that Jonathan wasn’t as grumpy as he acted and despite his usual bored expression he did know how to smile. It was a nice smile too, and Sock always felt a sense of accomplishment whenever he made him crack a smile. Perhaps Sock should thank Mephistopheles, he had not only found Sock a friend but the best one he could have ever asked for. If today proved anything it was that Jonathan was a great guy, he was funny and generous and on rare occasions really sweet even if he tried to hide it behind a moody attitude.

“Goodnight hot stuff,” Sock whispered before he shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. As he drifted into a dream a pair of pale blue eyes lingered in his mind along with the echo of Jonathan's rich laugh as their adventures continued in Sock’s imagination.


	20. Chapter 20

In the weak morning sunlight Sock slowly opened his eyes before rubbing the sleep from them until his gaze locked onto Jonathan still dozing peacefully. A smile tugged at the corner of Sock’s mouth as he considered the best way to wake up his friend and he had just settled on throwing a cup of water at his face when he realized he had been staring at Jonathan for several minutes which caused his face to heat up as Sock uncharacteristically began to blush.

While watching people sleep might be embarrassing for someone else it didn't really bother Sock, rather it was the warm feeling in his chest that had caused his reaction. The feeling had been there for months growing larger as they spent more time together becoming better friends. Sock figured that it was normal, he didn't have any experience but figured it was just how things worked as he began to care more and more about Jonathan.

It certainly explained why he was so protective and clingy with Jonathan. Sock could also admit that honestly he would kill for his friend. Still that wasn’t a big deal, Sock would kill for many things including because he was bored, not that he did that much anymore. With a sigh Sock’s eyes narrowed, focusing on Jonathan's mouth, his lips slightly parted as he slept and he wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

_Wait what?_

Sock had never ever had a thought like that before and he found it much more troubling than even the most gruesome ideas that had popped into his head. Death and destruction he could understand but this was something new and therefore frightening as his heart thumped hard in his chest.

 _Shit, shit shit,_ Sock internally panicked as he sat up in his bed and tugged at his hair as he tried to rip the notion out and make it disappear.

“Sock? You okay dude?”

“What? Uh, yep, I’m good, um, I just need to...use the bathroom,” Sock muttered while trying to act normal but his smile felt just a bit too big as he jumped out of bed and raced out of his room into the bathroom. As if fleeing a zombie hoard, Sock slammed the door shut and held it closed with his hands as blood pounded in his ears.

 _Was this what the rabbits and other critters had felt like when he had caught them before they died? Lucky them getting a swift ending_ , while he was stuck being a mixed mess of confusion and soul shaking fear and it took him what seemed like forever to calm down enough to think rationally. He’d had weird thoughts before and this was no different, just another random burst of neurons or triggered chemicals. It was probably a fluke caused by the remnants of endorphins after his birthday and all the time they had been spending together and confused teenage hormones.

Jonathan was his friend...and Sock had just run past him dressed in just his bright pink boxers. The burn of Sock’s cheeks almost made him sweat as he took notice of his near nakedness. What had seemed irrelevant yesterday was suddenly a massive deal and the very thought of having to return to his room in his current state to get clean clothes was a daunting task. He just had to forget all of this and it would go away, but as with most things that entered Sock’s head his brain latched onto it and demanded more. As if considering a kiss wasn’t bad enough he was now wondering about how it would feel in detail and what Jonathan's saliva would taste like mixed with his own.

As a groan escaped, Sock squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face, hiding behind his hands but with the visions in his head there was no escaping them. _Jonathan was going to be so angry if he found out_.

A chill danced down his spine and caused goosebumps to cover his exposed skin as a new fear crept into his head. He didn't want to lose his friend, he had only just got Jonathan to want to be around him and this could ruin everything. Sock sucked in a lungful of air, aware he was beginning to hyperventilate. A rap on the door before him had him jumping away from it and biting back a scream. His mouth dry at the sound of Jonathan's voice coming from the other side.

“Everything okay, did you fall in or something?”

“Ha ha, no, I’ll be out in a minute, just gonna brush my teeth,” Sock lied as he spun and started to run the tap.

“Whatever, I’m gonna head downstairs. Hurry up alright.”

“Sure thing, see you soon.”

Sock heard Jonathan going down the stairs and with shaking hands picked up his toothbrush. As he cleaned his teeth he glared at his reflection mentally demanding that he pull himself together before anyone noticed. He had managed to hide and suppress his worst instincts from even his own parents, he could definitely hide a stupid crush, if that’s what this was.

After getting dressed he headed downstairs pausing in the hallway to take a few deep breaths then plastering a smile on his face prepared to face Jonathan.

“Morning,” he said cheerfully as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from his Mom.

“Morning sweetie, breakfast is almost done, take a seat.”

With his heart rate speeding up, Sock took the seat beside Jonathan only darting a look at the other boy before staring at the table.

“I’m gonna be heading home soon but I’ll see you tomorrow. Wanna hang out here or at my house?”

“Actually I’m gonna be busy, I’ve completely ignored the homework my teachers set over break and need to get it done,” Sock lied as he nervously rubbed his clammy hands on his skirt.

“Oh, I thought you said you’d finished it all,” Jonathan replied with a frown.

“I found one I’d missed and I think there might be some errors in my English paper and I've been slacking off practicing guitar,” Sock rambled after letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

“I can always help with practice, I could bring my guitar over and we can jam out. So long as your parents don’t mind," Jonathan offered turning to Sock’s Mom with a small smile.

“No. Uh, I mean it’s fine, plus you probably need a break from me right?”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow before lowering it and peering closely at Sock.

“No, but if you don't want to spend time with me then you can just say that,” Jonathan muttered, looking put out and Sock scrambled to reassure him.

“That’s not it, I just need to get my homework done and we’ll see each other when school starts back up in a few days. I’m sure you can survive without seeing my adorable face that long hot stuff,” Sock joked and hoped he wasn’t blushing. At least the nickname worked and Jonathan looked away as his face grew red.

“Whatever, I guess that's cool.”

If Sock’s Mom noticed the tension between them she didn't mention it as she served up breakfast before leaving to help Sock’s Dad pack for his next trip away. Sitting in silence Sock was even more aware of how awkward it was as his chest constricted and he had trouble swallowing his food. Finally they were done and with a weak wave Jonathan collected his bags and left, leaving Sock standing on the porch as he drove away.

Closing the door Sock’s body sagged as he released his breath and the smile vanished off his face. Unsure what to do now he chewed on his lip before deciding to talk to the only other person he had that could maybe help.

He found her in the living room, the television playing some crime documentary that would have usually taken his attention. Today he wasn't in the mood for murders and mysteries since he already had one of those things filling up his head and for once it wasn’t murders.

“Mom?” Sock said, waiting for her to raise her head and look at him before continuing, “I like Jonathan.”

“I do too, he’s such a nice boy,” his Mom replied with a soft smile before waving him down into the seat beside her.

“This is a good one, come and join-.” “No Mom, that’s not what I meant. I mean I really like him,” Sock tired again even as he considered whether he should be talking to her about this. They had done the ‘talk’ when Sock was 13 and he cringed just recalling it, he had already known all about that stuff from sex ed classes and scenes in movies that he was too young to watch but they had never held any interest for him. At best that stuff was amusing and seeing people get so worked up over a suggestive remark was honestly entertaining as hell.

“Oh,” Sock’s Mom gasped as her eyes widened, “I didn't realize you were gay.”

“Really, everyone seems to think I am but I don’t know. I don’t like boys or girls, I just like Jonathan but he’s my friend and now everything feels weird,” Sock explained as he dropped down onto the couch, crossing his arms as he slouched.

“That’s just what love feels like sweetie but it’s not a bad thing. I remember the first time I saw your father, he was so handsome,” Sock's Mom mused with a dreamy sigh.

“Eww, Mom, I'm not in love,” Sock pouted.

“That blush your wearing says otherwise,” she teased as she pinched one of his heated cheeks.

“Get off. Just tell me how to make it go away before Jonathan finds out.”

His Mom dropped her hand into her lap, tilting her head slightly to give him a sad smile.

“That's not how it works and why would you want that anyway?”

“Because Jonathan is my friend and I don't want him to get mad at me or for this to make things uncomfortable between us,” Sock argued.

“Will he get mad, is he homophobic?”

“Well, no,” Sock mumbled as he played with the loose threads on his ripped jeans, “he’s actually bisexual but that’s not the point. We’re just friends.”

“Then maybe that’s all this is, how do you really feel about Jonathan?”

“You know I hate it when you play therapist,” Sock pointed out, his irritation growing when his Mom just shrugged and told him to answer the question.

“As I already said I like him, I like being around him and talking to him and we have loads of fun together. He doesn't freak out about my interests and protects me when the other kids tease me. With him I feel happy, right here,” Sock said as he lifted his hand and pressed it to his chest as a smile crept onto his face. “I enjoy hugging him and seeing him get annoyed about it and the stupid nickname I gave him and I, um, kinda wanna kiss him,” Sock finished in a whisper.

“Certainly sounds like love. My little boy is growing up,” she teased and Sock let out a groan as he climbed to his feet preparing to leave. However his Mom stopped him by snagging the end of his skirt.

“It’s not so bad, maybe Jonathan feels the same way.”

“He doesn’t,” Sock said gloomily as he finally escaped and headed up to his room.

How could he explain to his Mom that the only reason Jonathan had even become his friend was because of a deal with the devil. Even if Jonathan did sorta like hanging out with him now Sock couldn't be sure whether it was because of him or the contract he made.

As he entered his room he slammed the door in frustration while wishing that he had never made the deal in the first place. Determined to do something about it Sock called out for Mephistopheles, the name growled out through his clenched teeth. He tried a few more times but when he failed to show up Sock had to accept that he was stuck dealing with things on his own.

As his rage faded and he unclenched his jaw Sock walked over to his computer, firing it up and clinking on the search box. He had questions and needed answers. Hours later he finally found what he was looking for and opened up the page on demisexuality. It certainly explained his lack of attraction to anyone until Jonathan came along since the only strong connections he had were to his parents and a few serial killers that he admired in the books he had read. Unfortunately the website didn't have any tips on how to make his sudden feelings go away.

Resigned to his fate and left hoping that his attraction would fade quickly, Sock turned off the computer and crawled into bed. A nap was unlikely to fix the problem but it couldn't make it worse and a few hours of not thinking sounded very welcome to Sock.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday morning arrived as glum as Jonathan had expected it to be and the only highlight of it was standing outside the front doors waiting for him.

“Hey Sock,” Jonathan said with a lazy smile and already opened his arms for the expected hug Sock usually greeted him with. He was therefore a little perplexed when Sock gave him a small wave instead and a very shy hello as his eyes darted from Jonathan's face back to the floor.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, of course I am. Nothing wrong whatsoever,” Sock said before pressing his mouth closed while it remained turned up at the corners.

“Okay,'' Jonathan drawled, not believing Sock for a second and he was about to question him again when Sock started talking.

“Come on, don’t want to be late on our first day back.” Jonathan watched as Sock spun on his heel and prepared to go only to bump directly into someone and stumble backwards. In a flash he had reached out catching Sock while the other kid muttered an insult under his breath.

“What’s the rush?” Jonathan asked as he set Sock onto his feet and let him go.

“I’m not rushing.”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and leaned down a little to peer Sock in the eyes and force them to meet his. It was slightly distracting when Sock started to chew on his lip but after only a glance down Jonathan remained locked on the bright green of Sock’s eyes.

“You’re acting weird, weirder than usual. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?”

“I’m sure,” Sock answered with a nervous sounding chuckle as he took a small step back and adjusted his hat. He looked a little flushed to Jonathan and he rested the back of his hand on Sock’s forehead.

“Are you sick?”

“No… lets just head to class.”

Jonathan watched as Sock turned away, slower this time, and walked into the school. He was sure there was something wrong with Sock but if he didn't want to talk about it then that was his choice. However it did hurt that Sock was keeping things from him, they were friends and at least for Jonathan more than that.

With a huff of foggy air Jonathan tightened his hand on his bag strap and followed the crowd of students inside and headed to homeroom. Pausing in the doorway he studied Sock who was anxiously tugging on his scarf as his lips moved and he muttered under his breath. Confused and growing increasingly worried, Jonathan entered and took his seat beside Sock who stopped talking the moment he got close and flashed him a tight lipped smile. Not sure what to do Jonathan decided to wait and see if things got better or worse before confronting the issue. Perhaps Sock was just stressed about something and the problem would sort itself out quickly.

As the announcements blared out from the speakers Jonathan considered what Sock would worry about and came up blank. If Zack was bothering him again then that would make sense but even that wouldn’t rattle Sock in this way. Maybe something at home but he knew that Sock’s Dad was away and his relationship with his Mom was really good. _Had something happened to his Mom or something?_

Before he could ask Sock the bell sounded and Sock was racing from the room leaving Jonathan alone. With his chest aching Jonathan tried not to take Sock’s actions personally, but that’s how they felt. During his morning classes he tried to think of anything he might have done wrong. The birthday surprise had been an absolute success and during the sleepover they had stayed up talking for hours. Jonathan had kept his distance and carefully hidden any of the ways his body had reacted to Sock’s close proximity.

Something must have happened when Sock woke up, that was when this whole thing started. So that meant there was no way it could be Jonathan’s fault since he was still asleep. He had been so tired after their day together that he hadn’t even dreamed and he was confident he didn't talk in his sleep anyway. He hadn’t even woken up with an awkward boner but Sock had been freaking out on his bed when Jonathan opened his eyes. With a large sigh Jonathan gave up on trying to figure things out before he drove himself crazy with worry. Something had happened but it wasn’t anything to do with him and Sock would either tell him about it soon or fix it himself.

 _He just needed some time and everything would be fine again_ , Jonathan thought hopefully.

However when lunch time rolled around Sock was still oddly quiet as he sat opposite Jonathan rather than next to him like usual. It shouldn't have mattered that much but Jonathan felt the absence of Sock's arm knocking against him as he talked and flailed his hands in excitement over whatever random topic he picked to discuss. He probably would have been able to deal with it if the rest of Sock’s behavior had been normal but even sitting face to face Sock was avoiding looking at him. Therefore, it was with a growing feeling of discomfort that Jonathan watched Sock play with his food, tearing at his sandwich in jerky movements that spoke of distracted worry. Eventually he couldn't take the silence, or the loneliness it created, and tried to start a conversation.

“Um. Did you get your homework done?” he asked, grasping at a boring but safe topic. Sock jumped at the sound of his voice and his eyes lifted for a second before flitting away.

“What? Oh, yeah, all finished,” Sock said as he finally smiled up at Jonathan. Just that simple action removed some of the tension in Jonathan’s stomach and he smiled softly back in reply. It completely changed his face when Sock smiled and Jonathan realized just how dependent he was on seeing it to improve his mood.

“Great. So, ready to tell me what was up with you this morning?”

“Nothing,” Sock said but his smile dimmed and his eyes slipped away to stare off to the left, “I’m fine, everything is fine.”

Jonathan wasn't sure if Sock was talking to him or himself and in an act of recklessness he placed his hand on top of Sock’s to offer a bit of comfort. Sock froze under the small touch before yanking his hand away like he had been burned, for Jonathan it was like he had been stabbed in the chest. Pulling back his hand Jonathan glared down at the table and pretended that he didn't care. He was good at not caring about things after all but he’d forgotten that since Sock barged into his life. With his stupid cheerfulness and childish but twisted sense of humor that made Jonathan crack a smile even when he didn't want to.

“I have to go,” Sock muttered and Jonathan let him go. He needed a bit of time to calm down because he could feel the annoyance bubbling inside him. It wasn’t so much that he was angry at Sock, not really, but hurt and confused and worried and that was all too much to deal with on top of trying to keep his crush a secret. All he wanted was to grab Sock and squeeze him until Sock’s grin returned or cover his face in kisses until the little demon dissolved into laughter but he couldn't. He needed to step back and stop acting so friendly or Sock would notice, even if he didn't experience attraction that didn't mean he was blind to the signs of it.

 _Better get to class_ , Jonathan glumly thought as he cleaned away the food that had been left and made his way slowly to statistics. Sock was already in class and seated when Jonathan got there and he paused to take a breath before walking to the back of the room and sat down without more than a glance in his friend's direction. The class was exceptionally boring without Sock leaning over and correcting Jonathan’s work or offering random comments. In his current mood Jonathan had barely managed to make any notes anyway, he was too aware of the glances Sock kept shooting his way and wondered if it meant he was ready to talk yet. When the bell rang and everyone began to pack up their stuff Jonathan rose quickly to his feet and blocked Sock’s escape as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ve had enough of whatever this is. Tell me what’s wrong Sock,” he demanded. Screw waiting until later, he needed answers and he was gonna get them.

“Is something going on at home? Is your Mom okay?”

“Huh, um, she’s fine and so am I,” Sock mumbled as he toed at the floor and wrapped his arms around his stomach. There was just something wrong with the entire picture, not just the body language, the timid tone of voice or the missing smile but something else. It took a second but then Jonathan noticed it and frowned in puzzlement.

“Dude, are you blushing?”

Sock reached up and cupped his cheeks, green eyes wide in panic. Now Jonathan was really confused because Sock never blushed unless he was talking about something that even he considered to be pushing the boundaries of an acceptable level of crazy.

“What? No. it’s just warm in here,” Sock stated as he kept his cheeks covered with his hands and gazed off to the side.

“You’re freaking me out. You're not talking, not smiling and now you're lying to me. I thought we were friends,” Jonathan insisted because he was getting sick of Sock’s continual denial when it was so clear that he wasn’t telling the truth. Did he think Jonathan was dumb? That he wouldn't be able to tell or could be brushed off with platitudes.

“We are,” Sock said in a panic as he finally reached for Jonathan, gripping onto his sleeve.

“Then talk to me.”

Sock bit his lip and then offered up a small smile, “I’m just in a bit of a bad mood. Returning to school blues or something or maybe I am getting sick.”

Jonathan let out an annoyed huff but relaxed his stance and expression at getting something from Sock.

“You had me really worried for a while, next time just tell me you’re feeling down. We only have one more lesson, do you want me to tell the teacher you're ill?” Jonathan offered as he brushed his thumb on the end of his nose and feeling a bit shy about admitting he was worried.

“Thanks but I’ll be alright,” Sock replied and they both hurried to the music room before they were late.

Jonathan’s hand itched to reach out for Sock as they walked to music class side by side. It wasn’t even for Sock’s sake but his that he wanted to wrap his arms around the other boy and hold on tight. However after what happened at lunch Jonathan didn't want to risk seeing Sock pull away and decided he’d leave that stuff up to Sock.

In a corner of the music classroom they sat facing each other as they both played so that Jonathan could check to see where Sock was going wrong.

“You’ve been practicing,” Jonathan commented when Sock managed to get through most of the song with only a few mistakes.

“Um, yes.”

“You’re getting really good,” - _soon you won’t need my help anymore_ , Jonathan thought but didn't say as he gave Sock a proud grin.

“T-thanks,” Sock stuttered as he ducked his head over the guitar, his face hidden from view. Jonathan had hoped to catch a glimpse of a smile and disappointed he began packing away his own instrument.

“Are we staying behind to practice more today or having a study session at my house?” Jonathan asked when Sock finally raised his head, his cheeks once again a little red.

“I’m gonna have to pass today. I still don't feel good,” Sock replied with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s fine. Get some rest and hopefully tomorrow you’ll be back to your normal energetic self," Jonathan joked, getting a few chuckles out of Sock as he gave Jonathan a shy smile.

“Sure thing, hot stuff.”

“Annoying demon,” Jonathan muttered, with a roll of his eyes, as they walked together out of class and things felt almost normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, having some issues with my mental health but feeling better today.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting, things have been crazy. I should be posting regularly again from now on.

_You can do this_ , sock said to himself as he waited for Jonathan to arrive. Last week had been a disaster with him getting flustered and embarrassed due to every shared look or friendly gesture but today he was going to do better. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was just Jonathan, his best friend.

All of his mental preparation tried to vanish at the first glimpse of Jonathan coming towards him but he held onto it tightly. In a bid to behave normally he jumped forward and hugged Jonathan as he shouted loudly ‘good morning’.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better,” Jonathan said as Sock quickly drew back and hoped he wasn’t blushing too much.

“Yep. You ready to go in, hot stuff?” Sock asked the silly nickname holding a different meaning now and rolled off his tongue awkwardly.

“Sure,” Jonathan said, not seeming to notice and relaxing a little Sock’s muscles loosened as they headed inside out of the cold.

All day Sock struggled to concentrate as he navigated the new feelings that were buzzing inside his brain. Love to him was like an infectious disease, the first symptoms slipping under the radar and then it struck hard going for the vital organs. His head a delirious mess of wishful thinking and his heart skipping and stopping inside his rib cage like it didn’t know whether to beat harder or simply stop. Every tiny touch sent a spark through him, rising the hairs on his arms, and hugs were even worse.

They were warm and cozy and stomach turning and each time Sock gave Jonathan one he was torn between wanting to hold on for as long as possible and wanting to run away. Why had he started that habit in the first place, Sock cursed in his head as he finished greeting Jonathan at lunch. His body felt too warm and he knew his face was flushed with blood turning his cheeks a bright red.

Eating together Sock kept finding himself zoning out and staring, he was sure that Jonathan hadn’t been attractive when they met. Now he was dawn to the deep blue of his eyes half hidden behind lowered eyelids. And then there was his smile, the first time Sock had seen it he’d been pleased because it meant they were getting along, however each time the lopsided grin made an appearance now his mouth went dry and he was left stumbling over his words.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh? No, sorry. I was spacing out,” Sock lied as he lowered his gaze to the food he had barely touched.

“Okay, what’s on your mind?”

 _That I really want to try kissing you,_ Sock thought but wisely didn't say. It was difficult not to say anything because he had never been good at staying quiet. Talking for him was a way of coping, if he just said what was in his head then he wouldn’t overthink or act on any of his dark fantasies. This was different, he felt ashamed for wanting Jonathan especially after telling him that he didn't have those sort of feelings.

“Are you going to answer or have you fallen asleep with your eyes open?”

“Sorry, I’m just tired. I haven't been sleeping well,” Sock said, which wasn’t a lie. His dreams recently had been interesting to say the least and he’d been staying up late stressing over his crush. There was also the other problem that occurred when he thought too much about Jonathan which he had to deal with. It’s not like he’d never got an erection before, that damn thing had a mind of its own, but they used to go away pretty quickly if he ignored them and only when that didn't work or he felt stressed did he bother to use his hand to get off.

Since developing his crush he’d ended up wanking daily as fantasies filled his head of him and Jonathan in intimate situations became too much to handle. Unfortunately rather than prevent him getting hard at school when he was around Jonathan it only made things worse. So with his sexual desire awakened all he wanted to know was what Jonathan's hand would feel like rather than his own. Therefore Sock hadn't been able to stop following every motion Jonathan's hand made in class last week and he’d been uncomfortable the entire time as his jeans rubbed and pinched. Thank god for his skirt as it helped hide the problem meaning that no one would know unless they touched it.

“You do look a bit tired, make sure to sleep tonight alright demon,” Jonathan teased with a small chuckle as he nudged Sock with an elbow. As he returned to eating his lunch, Sock hummed out a sound of agreement with a warm smile and pulled his gaze from how Jonathan's fingers were curled on the sandwich he was holding.

“Guess that means no studying after school today?” Jonathan questioned as he shifted and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Guess not, but we’ll definitely hang out tomorrow after school,” Sock promised, wondering how he was going to deal with being anywhere alone with Jonathan. Jonathan smiled in reply, it really softened his expression and as Sock’s skin heated he reminded himself that people couldn't actually melt unless you used something like acid to dissolve the layers of skin. An idea that distracted him enough to get through lunch with what was left of his sanity intact.

By the time the last bell rang, Sock was ready to scream in frustration or embarrassment and he settled on waving goodbye to Jonathan as he climbed onto his bus rather than risk another hug.

The moment he got home, Sock raced upstairs and let out a sigh of relief that his Mom was at work as he pulled his knife out of its hiding place. He couldn't remember the last time he had held the familiar handle and a sense of calm settled over him for the first time since his birthday. However he needed more of a distraction and slipping the blade into his pocket he headed downstairs and out the backdoor.

There he stopped and took in a lungful of the chilled air and released it slowly as he got ready. With a steady hand he drew out his knife, spinning it a few times before holding it with the blade pointed backwards, better for slashing downwards, while pointing it outwards was better for quick jabs forward. He shifted his shoulders and stepped forward rolling from heel to toe to lessen the noise as he made his way to the woodlands off in the distance.

The sun was already low, creating long shadows on the floor. The covering of crisp leaves on the ground crunching under his boots but within minutes he managed to find the damper patches. Careful not to make sudden movements and breathing in through his nose and out his mouth, Sock caught sight of something creeping before him. A cat, the collar around its neck showing ownership and Sock ignored it. He didn't want to upset anyone or risk being blamed for hurting someone's pet, thankfully the cat spotted him and raced away. Sock continued deeper into the woodlands, his eyes searching for any movement but finding only silence as the creatures stayed hidden underground protected from the harsh weather.

However, Sock didn't really need a target, that just made it more enjoyable so he struck out at a tree. His blade cutting and chipping away bits of bark that had it been skin would have split, spilling blood that would run down the trunk to the floor. Thirty minutes later and panting slightly Sock paused and checked his handiwork, the trunk scarred by his attack but it would heal once spring arrived, promoting new growth. With his head calm, Sock smiled as he headed home, the skip in his step a sign of his improved mood. As he returned his knife to its place under his mattress, Sock considered what Jonathan would think about him bringing it to school again. He certainly could do with something to ground him and then maybe things wouldn't be as awkward. There wasn’t any real risk he’d use it since Zack had stayed away from him after the kiss which had been his reason for why he had stopped carrying it around.

He kinda regretted doing that now, even if it had worked exactly like he had planned, he wished that he’d kissed Jonathan first. It would have been a lot less unpleasant he was sure, even if he had no proof to back up that idea. As Sock rose he shook his head because he wasn’t going to think about Jonathan tonight and to distract himself he sat down at his desk to make a start on his assignments until his Mom got home and they had dinner. If he was lucky she wouldn't ask about his crush or encourage him to tell Jonathan again.

He heard the front door open and called out a greeting before returning to his school work until his stomach growled loudly and he made his way downstairs.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” his Mom said as she stirred the stew bubbling on the stove without turning around. She must have heard him come down the stairs and Sock took a seat in silence enjoying the rich scents that drifted round the room.

“Good day at school?”

“Yeah.”

Sock’s Mom glanced back at him, her eyes studying his expression closely before she raised an eyebrow.

“Uh huh, that bad then. What happened?” Sock ‘s smile vanished to be replaced by a frown of irritation.

“What makes you ask that?” he asked as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

“The one word answer was a dead give away and so is your attitude right now. Still haven't told Jonathan then?” She continued to look at him with a smug smile dancing around her lips and for a second Sock wanted to physically lash out. Quickly he gripped his arms, the mild pain of fingers digging into his own skin pushing down the violent thought.

“Of course not. It would make things worse and they are already awkward enough. Crushes are stupid, what sort of person enjoys feeling like this,” Sock complained. He did admit that crush was a good word for the feeling since he often felt like he was being crushed as his chest got tight and all the things filling his head might as well be made of stone, weighing down on him until he was smashed under the heavy load.

“It's not that bad, unrequited love can be painful but it’s all part of being human.”

“Then I don't want to be human,” Sock quipped back with a pout. His Mom just laughed at his words as she collected two bowls and dished up the spew into them. Carrying one in each hand she walked to the table and set one before Sock before taking her own seat. He had been starving earlier but his appetite had disappeared during the conversation.

“He must care about you a little sweetie. There aren't many people who would plan an entire day for a friend's birthday.”

It wasn’t the first time his mom had tried using that day to reason that maybe Jonathan liked him too. However, Sock didn't think he could trust any of Jonathan's actions since they were bound together by a demonic deal.

“He was just being nice or he did it out of pity,” Sock sulked. With a soft sigh Sock’s Mom lowered her spoon resting her wrist on the table as she gazed across at him.

“Please tell me you don't believe that, you are a wonderful young man and Jonathan is lucky to be your friend. I don't think he pities you Napoleon.”

Sock shifted uncomfortable in his chair and offered a small smile, “Okay but can we talk about something else, please.”

The rest of dinner was filled with meaningless small talk about his Mom’s work and how his Dad was doing on his trip followed by Sock helping his Mom clean up.

“I’ve got school work to finish,” Sock muttered as he placed a foot on the bottom step of the stairs, his hand curing around the banister.

“Okay, don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t,” Sock promised but once he reached his room Sock only glanced at the work still on his desk before deciding he’d just go straight to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

It had taken a couple of weeks but Jonathan was happy to see that things with him and Sock were going back to normal. He still wasn’t sure exactly what had been going on with his little demon and occasionally he wondered if Sock might like him back. There were times when their eyes would lock, the seconds slowing before they would both look away uncomfortably. However that could all be in Jonathan’s mind, just like the idea that their hugs lasted longer and felt a little bit more personal.

 _Don’t kid yourself_ , he thought bitterly. Sock was most likely asexual considering he claimed not to feel attraction to anyone. Whatever he thought might be happening between them was nothing but a fantasy that would never exist in reality. Jonathan was fine with that, sort of, he’d accepted it even if he was still in love with Sock. He was good at hiding it now and rarely blushed apart from those few moments when his mind ran away with him. He was stuck in one of those moments now, as Sock stood before him, lip held in his teeth as he stared up at Jonathan with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Um, so are we doing the project at my house or yours?”

“Uh, mine. You could come over after school on Friday and stay the night so you don’t need to worry about getting home,” Jonathan suggested as he ran a hand through his hair and moved his gaze to the side.

“Good idea, we haven't had a sleepover since...my birthday,” Sock finished, the pause pulling Jonathan’s brow down into a frown of confusion.

“Right. So, practice in the music room later, I’ll meet you there?”

Sock nodded, a smile spreading over his face and the tension from a moment ago was broken. They were just friends again talking about school work while they collected books from their lockers between classes.

“See you later, hot stuff,” Sock said with a wave before disappearing into the stream of students flowing around them.

Later When Jonathan arrived at the music room, Sock was already waiting, the guitar resting on his lap and a gentle tune floating in the air. Jonathan paused, standing completely still as Sock continued apparently unaware of his presence. Then Sock started to sing, the words whispered softly so that Jonathan could only make out a few of them. He recognized it as a song from a band he had introduced to Sock before Christmas. However what surprised Jonathan was the fact it was a love song, a sad depressing one full of heartbreak. Sock couldn't really sing, his voice pitchy in places but Jonathan still found himself smiling and he waited until Sock stopped before stepping forward.

“You planning to take up singing next?”

“Shit!”

Sock jumped and almost dropped the guitar on the floor as he spun to look back at Jonathan. As Jonathan smirked, Sock's face turned red as he glared, cheeks puffed as he sulked. With a chuckle Jonathan moved closer and set his guitar case beside the other chair and sat down.

“You scared me.”

“That makes a change. I thought you were a fearless little demon?”

Sock rolled his eyes at Jonathan’s teasing comment before grinning back, “I am hot stuff. Now, are we practicing or not?”

“Okay, keep your socks on,” Jonathan said with one last deep chuckle as he opened his case and pulled out his own instrument. “What song are we doing today?”

“You decide,” Sock offered as he positioned the guitar better on his lap.

“How about we see how much you’ve picked up? I’ll play something and you have to join in,” Jonathan challenged. The spark in Sock’s eye was full of excitement and there was a trace of smug confidence to his smile before he agreed.

Jonathan started easy, with the song Sock had just been playing and Sock joined in quickly, his cheeks flushing again slightly. However Sock’s eyes soon widened when Jonathan shifted to a different song but soon he caught on and began playing the new tune. He missed a few notes but Jonathan still gave a nod of encouragement before changing songs again. Sock took longer this time and jumped in on the chorus, his eyebrows drawn down in concentration and mouth pressed into a thin line. Jonathan did a few more and each time Sock was able to follow along reasonably well leaving him impressed to say the least. In a moment of deviousness Jonathan changed the song again and Sock was left lost. His hands falling still on the strings as he listened closely.

“Hey, that’s cheating. That’s the song you wrote, I don't know how to play it,” Sock snapped in annoyance. Jonathan pressed his hands tightly on the strings cutting off the sound in a second as he stared at Sock in shock.

“I’m surprised you recognized it.”

Sock’s mouth opened and then closed before he muttered, “Well I have a good memory. Not quite photographic but pretty close, it’s how I learn things so quickly. It’s still cheating,” Sock said as he carefully placed down his guitar and pouted at Jonathan.

Still smiling, Jonathan placed down his own guitar and prepared to stand, he had intended to pat Sock on the head patronizingly while teasing him about acting like a baby. Just another friendly moment between them that wasn’t really flirting. However his foot caught on the corner of his guitar case and he stumbled forward only just catching himself by grabbing hold of Sock which left their faces touching as their nose bumped together.

With his heart somewhere in his throat at his unexpected fall it took a second for him to realize the position he was in. Sock's thigh was dangerous close to his groin, where he was straddling one of his legs. And his hands were gripping hard onto Sock’s shoulders while hot breaths fanned over his lips that were less than an inch from Sock’s.

For a moment the world stopped spinning as if holding its breath just for them and the air became dense and heavy, weighting on him and urging him forward. The way Sock licked his lips nervously, the damp muscle closing the gap further, almost looked like an invitation. A tiny part of Jonathan wanted to give in to the building tension and finally act on the desire he’d been fighting for months but he couldn't do that to Sock. It would be wrong, at best it would drive a wedge between them forever and at worst Sock would be disgusted or upset. So Jonathan pulled his head back and forced aside his burning need to find out how soft Sock’s lips were.

Muttering apologies he shifted his legs enough to rise and then took a few extra steps back. His face was red, his cock half hard in his jeans and his heartbeat pounded in his ears loudly, sounding like an alarm bell.

“Um, it’s f-fine,” sock stuttered and Jonathan glanced at him for a moment, noting the expression of fear and bright red flush.

“Still, I'm sorry,” Jonathan said, wanting to add that he hadn’t meant to make him feel uncomfortable but that would give too much away. Sock was hopefully just thrown by his fall and almost getting crushed by his weight or worried about either of them almost being hurt.

“I think that’s enough for today, we better get going,” Jonathan blurted out as he turned and closed the case, clicking down the latches as his arousal waned.

“Uh, yeah,” Sock replied and Jonathan heard him moving around as he closed his own case. In silence they tidied away the chairs and walked out of the class together. There was something hanging in the air between them and while Jonathan knew why he felt rattled he wasn’t sure what Sock was feeling.

Glancing over he took notice of how Sock’s arms were tucked into his pockets and his head was lowered so his face was hidden by the flaps of his hat. Had he been freaked out by Jonathan getting so close or maybe he had recognized something in Jonathan’s face in that brief moment. Even if he didn't experience attraction personally he would know what it looked like, having seen it around the hallways of school or in movies.

“Sorry again,” Jonathan said, feeling he needed to make it clear that it had been an accident.

“For being clumsy? Relax, at least we weren't hurt. We were lucky not to smash our heads together, the skull is pretty hard but the shock waves into the brain could cause a concussion or if the impact is hard enough permanent brain damage. The brain is really fragile which is why it’s housed in the skull. There is a drawback to that however since if the brain starts to swell then there is no space to expand and it gets squashed causing more damage,” Sock rambled and Jonathan let him. The gruesome details of hemorrhaging, and something called diffuse axonal injury which was apparently super dangerous and deadly, was familiar and eased the tension from his shoulders.

By the time they said goodbye, Jonathan had managed to almost forget the whole incident, turning it into something minor. He had tripped and fallen on Sock, stuff like that happened all the time and it didn't matter.

***

Sock waited until Jonathan was out of sight before gripping at his chest and feeling his heart, which was still beating hard. For a moment he thought Jonathan was going to kiss him and he had really wanted him to. His body locked in place on the chair and aware of every place they were touching, the pain of Jonathan's fingers holding too tightly to his shoulders, the lock of hair that had tickled his cheek, their noses resting beside each other. He had been sure that he would brush Jonathan’s lips when he had licked his, the safest way he could have gotten just a taste and claimed it had been a mistake.

Groaning Sock dropped his head into his hands, his body swaying as the bus turned a corner. How the hell was he supposed to keep doing this, everyday it was getting worse as his touches grow bolder in an attempt to get the contact he craved, the hugs tighter as his arms wrapped around Jonathan’s neck in a more intimate embrace than around his back.

There were also the looks, the moments when he would find himself glued to Jonathan’s blue eyes unable to look away. Like a magnet he was being pulled closer, pulled apart, as it tore him into pieces. On top of what had happened today Sock also had to worry about their English project and sleeping at Jonathan’s house. He needed to find something to sleep in other than his boxers and maybe take some zip ties to stop him sneaking into Jonathan's bed in a fit of hormone induced insanity.

He had known Jonathan for five months, less than half a year but somehow he had turned Sock’s world upside down. All the things Sock thought he knew had been erased leaving confusion and panic. He hadn’t killed so much as an insect since their first meeting and after six years of carrying his knife wherever he went, even taking it with him in the shower, it now sat mostly untouched.

When he finally got home instead of going through the front door Sock wandered around to the back yard. Hidden from view he called out for Mephistopheles again hoping this time he would get an answer but was disappointed once more. Maybe the circle and sacrifice had been needed to summon the devil after all or more likely he was purposely ignoring Sock.

“Answer me god dammit!” He bellowed while hoping no one in the house could hear him. If his Dad caught him talking to himself then he’d be sent straight to the shrinks office and re-evaluated for new issues. In frustration he wiped a hand over his face and glared at the floor waiting until he was calm before forcing his mouth into a smile and headed inside.

“You’re back late?” His Dad mentioned as he entered, the expression on his face making it clear he wanted a reason.

“Music practice with Jonathan,” sock answered standing at the doorway to the living room, while his Dad hid a scoff by turning it into a hum. He hadn’t been pleased to learn about Sock changing his classes, though he’d only dropped one and picked up two more. However, music was pointless to his Dad, a hobby he could have done after completing his studies.

“Hey Dad, is it alright for me to stay at Jonathan's Friday night? We have an English project to do together?”

“Sure, I was planning to take your Mother out that night anyway while we both have some time off work. Now don't you have school work to do?”

“Yes, I'm just gonna grab a drink and then I'll get started on it,” Sock answered with a soft smile though he was tempted to roll his eyes. His Dad was so focused on Sock being successful that he didn't really care if it's what he wanted. At least it meant he cared a little, in his own way.


	24. Chapter 24

Entering Jonathan’s house Sock’s stomach churned, there wasn’t even a reason for his nerves except they would be alone. In Jonathan's bedroom, where there was a bed, wearing less clothing. Okay , so he had plenty of reasons to be a bit on edge. He’d found an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in but they wouldn't hide much if he got excited.

“Hello Sock, how are you?” Jonathan's Mom asked, drawing him from his musings as he quickly widened his smile.

“Great Mrs Combs, thanks for letting me stay the night,” Sock said cheerily as he shrugged, lifting the bag hanging off his shoulder. She was still a little cautious around him but it was an improvement over the blind panic after his first visit.

“No trouble. I’ll call you when dinner is ready in a few hours.”

“Thanks,” Jonathan said as he motioned with his head for Sock to follow him upstairs while his Mom headed for the kitchen. Sock paused taking a deep breath before straightening his hat and moving forward.

Against all probability stepping into Jonathan’s room actually helped ease some of his worry. It had become familiar to him after so many visits so that he automatically headed for the beanbag, dropping his rucksack down carelessly as he sat.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur of chaos as they debated the book they were doing the report on. Jonathan having some surprising insights that Sock would never have considered, it was intriguing how Jonathan could get into the characters heads and explain their actions outside of the context given. Sock meanwhile was better at the more technical aspects, such as the historical ties to the era the book had been written in and how the grammatical choices changed the meaning of certain sentences. They worked so seamlessly that they had most of it completed by the time Jonathan's Mom called them downstairs.

“So how’s the report coming along?” Mrs Combs asked as they sat together eating.

“Good, we might even get it done tonight,” Jonathan replied as he scrunched his nose at the boiled carrots on his plate pushing them to the side.

“Eat your carrots, they’ll help you see in the dark,” Mrs Combs softly teased.

“That’s actually true, there are many foods that can improve your eyesight while processed food that’s high in fat can increase your chances of developing AMD. That's age-related macular degeneration, which is the leading cause of vision loss in America. Can you imagine losing your sight completely, you’d be helpless and at the mercy of those around you to keep you safe. Everyday you’d wake up and open your eyes but the darkness would remain, almost like you are trapped inside nothingness,” Sock commented calmly before he continued to eat. Chewing a mouthful of food he glanced around the table wondering why everyone had gone quiet.

Jonathan’s parents were looking at him strangely again and he swallowed his food too fast causing it to choke him for a second until he coughed to clear it. With a sheepish smile he turned his gaze to Jonathan only to find him wearing a half smile as he gently shook his head.

“It still baffles me that you know stuff like that,” he muttered fondly, not upset in the least.

“Blame years of biology classes and tons of spare time,” Sock said as he grinned at Jonathan. “I am a fountain of useless information when it comes to the human body, especially when it comes to how we evolved physically and socially.”

“That so? Then what else you got. Impress me," Jonathan encouraged with a cocky tilt of his head. Sock’s heart thumped harder and his body warmed at Jonathan wanting him to keep talking. So many people wanted Sock to shut up, grossed out or scared of his conversation topics, but Jonathan just let him talk freely. It was moments like this that Sock enjoyed his crush, seeing the real interest and respect Jonathan had for his input made the painful ache in his chest feel like a blessing rather than a curse. Unable to help it his mouth pulled into a toothy smile and that gave him an idea of a fact Jonathan might not know.

“Did you know humans smile with their teeth together as a sign of submission the same way primates do? Baring your teeth with them parted is seen as a threatening gesture because it suggests you are preparing to bite. While showing them pressed together basically says, ‘Here are my teeth and I'm not going to bite you, aren't I nice and friendly’.”

“Huh, when you put it like that it’s sorta freaky,” considered Jonathan with a contemplative expression twisting his face.

“I know. It’s not even something we learn through modelling but is hard wired into our brains from birth, to the extent that when we smile the muscle movement triggers our brains to release endorphins so that smiling actually makes you feel happy.”

“Is that how you manage to be so cheerful, smiling all the time to get a natural high?”

“Yep and it even works if the smile is fake because it’s based on muscle placement on the face. Though on sight you can tell when someone is faking a smile, the eyes don’t tighten up, like the way they do when you laugh.”

Jonathan was looking at Sock closer now, his mouth a thin line as he stared into Sock’s eyes. Sock smiled in response as he realized Jonathan was checking to see if his smile was fake, this one wasn’t.

“That’s cool,” Jonathan finally said before continuing his meal and Sock smiled shyly as something fluttered excitedly in his stomach at his words.

Heading back upstairs later Jonathan suggested they just hang out and then finish the project tomorrow since they were already so far ahead. Sock agreed hesitantly as the work had kept him distracted from considering how it would feel to reach out and brush his hands through Jonathan's hair the way the teen often did.

It turned out to be alright until a few hours later when Jonathan had given a large yawn halfway through a sentence and suggested they change and go to sleep. Suddenly shy Sock nodded and muttered that he was going to change in the bathroom and brush his teeth. Jonathan merely hummed in agreement as Sock snatched up his bag and fled.

Now changed and with the taste of mint in his mouth Sock loitered in the bathroom for several minutes. The hairs on his arms were standing up and his hand shook as he reached for the handle turning it slowly. In the hallway he paused outside Jonathan's door and gave a few gentle taps and waited for an answer before opening it and entering.

“I’ve set up a bed for you. I’m just gonna wash up now,” Jonathan said as he rose from the sleeping bag he had placed on top of a few thick blankets on the floor to look at him.

“What are you wearing?”

Sock who had been staring at Jonathan's back and the broad shoulders displayed by the tank top he was wearing blinked and looked at his clothes. The extra large lilac t-shirt drowned his small frame and stopped just before his knees, hiding the shorts completely.

“Um, a t-shirt?” he offered as an explanation. Jonathan continued to gaze at him and Sock found himself shuffling his bare feet on the carpet under them. Jonathan’s mouth opened as if he was going to ask a question then thought better of it and shook his head instead.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Jonathan said as he passed Sock and headed for the bathroom. Sock’s eyes followed him, admiring Jonathan’s build and the way his thin cotton pj bottoms hugged his ass as he walked away.

Once alone, Sock released his breath and hurried to get into the bed Jonathan had made that would cover him up and hide the reaction of his stirring lust. He’d never thought about his own appearance much, or at least wondered if he looked attractive. He knew he was short and skinny, with knobbly knees. They were things he complained about often and disliked since it made him look weak, even if it could be useful. His looks were usually described at best as cute by people at first until they learned how crazy he was but he had used it to his advantage to get out of trouble once or twice.

 _Did Jonathan think he was cute?_ Racking his brain Sock was sure Jonathan had used that word once but he couldn't recall when or even if he had been only joking around. At Jonathan’s reappearance, Sock abandoned that train of thought to focus on looking relaxed and calm. With the sleeping bag pulled up to under his chin he said goodnight, getting one back from Jonathan as he turned out the light and climbed into his own bed.

Sock wasn’t sure how long he had laid stiffly in place but Jonathan's breathing had evened out suggesting he was asleep but Sock couldn't relax. His mind was whirling, fighting the tiredness of his body to leave him in a half sleeping state where his eyes fluttered closed only for a second before opening again. Huffing in frustration he rolled onto his other side, refusing to sit up so he could see Jonathan sleeping next to him on the bed. Instead he stared into the darkness under the bed frame, until his eyes already adjusted to the minimal light could make out something white before him.

His tiredness faded slightly as he reached out a hand and touched the item under the bed, his questing fingertips finding the cool smoothness of paper. Finding the edge he pinched it between his fingers and pulled out the sketchbook, the one Sock bought for Jonathan at Christmas. _Had it been discarded under the bed without a thought_ , Sock wondered sadly as he opened the book and stared at the first page.

Narrowing his eyes and bringing the page closer Sock thought he could make out something drawn on the paper but in the darkness struggled to make out anything clearly. For a second he thought about putting the book back but it was quickly overruled by the desperate desire to see more of Jonathan's artwork since last time he’d only gotten a peek.

As carefully as possible he crawled out of the sleeping bag and with the book pressed close to his stomach he tiptoed from the room and to the bathroom. The light had been left on and with the door pulled almost closed he sat on the edge of the bathtub and opened the book again.

His eyes widened when his own face smiled back at him, his eyes almost closed with his clear joy, freckled cheeks pushed up by his stretched mouth. Jonathan had really done a good job, right down to the crazy curls of hair that escaped his hat to fall over one eye. He couldn't put into words how happy he felt that Jonathan had drawn him, even if there was likely no meaning to it since Sock were around all the time and therefore an easy model to use. Regardless he stared at it for a while before turning to the next page and found once again himself in pencil on the paper. This time it was a full body, his skirt flaring out as he seemed to be in the middle of turning around, again he was smiling. A cheeky smirk that with the raised eyebrow suggested something funny had happened or was about to.

In a rush he turned to the next page, there was him practicing the guitar, eyes narrowed in concentration and lip held between his teeth. It didn't stop there either, there was him napping on his desk in statistics. Him laughing, head thrown back. Rough sketches of his eyes, his mouth, his stupid hair. Him smiling shyly and looking up through his fringe and beside it a tiny penciled heart. That small detail, a shape that represented, badly, one of the body's most vital organs and tied firmly to feelings of love changed everything.

 _Why? Why was it there?_ Sock asked himself in a panic, none of the others had that extra addition. Sock was already trying to deal with the confusion over the fact the book was full of nothing but him that this pushed him over into full blown pandemonium. _Did Jonathan like him?_ _More than a friend or was there some other explanation?_ He could have argued that Jonathan had drawn him because they spent lots of time together or even that his weird faces and clothing were interesting in some way but that didn’t explain the heart. There was no logical reason for it to be there unless Jonathan had some sort of romantic feelings for him, _you didn’t put hearts next to pictures of your friends, right?_

Closing the book Sock left it on his lap as he covered his burning cheeks with his hands and his heart smashed against his ribs like it was trying to escape. _Should he confront Jonathan about this? Should he just confess his own feelings? Would that be a bad idea since he could be reading this all wrong?_

Sock was the first to admit that he didn't always see things the same way as other people, that he could be puzzled by the way they acted or thought in certain situations but this really did seem very clear. Closing his eyes he remembered how they had both frozen in the music classroom on Tuesday. The way Jonathan's face had flushed red with blood, his repetitive apologies and the tension that had lingered afterwards.

Perhaps he’d missed other cues that suggested Jonathan liked him because he was so focused on hiding his own and was convinced they would never be returned. He’d have to test it somehow, he’d pay closer attention to how Jonathan acted around him until he was completely sure and then he’d make his move.


	25. Chapter 25

Jonathan could feel the burning of his face, the palpitations of his heart as it battered against his chest and was positive that Sock was aware of both those things. There was something knowing in the smile dancing on his lips as he did a spin to show off his outfit. It was still the middle of winter but for some reason he had decided to come to school in denim shorts, and considering just how short they were Jonathan was confident they were girls shorts too.

That was fine, Sock liked to wear girls clothing and while it tended to be a skirt over his jeans or a cute top it had stopped bothering Jonathan months ago. He had even come to like Sock’s strange sense of style that somehow suited him perfectly. The issue was that along with the seriously short shorts he was also wearing tights. The ones with all the holes that punk and goth girls liked to wear and showed teasing diamonds of skin.

“Uh,'' Jonathan said while trying not to swallow his own tongue as a barrage of dirty thoughts filled his head.

“Do you like it or is it a bit too girly?” Sock asked as he came to a stop and stepped closer to Jonathan.

“It’s um fine. I mean I don't care what you wear dude,” Jonathan said as he looked away and subtlety shifted his bag so it rested over his crotch.

“Really?” Sock said, drawing Jonathan’s attention back to him by resting a hand on his chest over his racing heart. Jonathan stepped back quickly, eyes wide as they locked with Sock’s, so he noticed the black lines around his eyes that made the green pupils stand out even more.

Sock had been touching him more recently whereas a few weeks ago Sock hesitated to give him a hug. It was like he had jumped from one extreme to the other and Jonathan couldn't work out why. It had been hard to get used to Sock’s usual level of physical affection but this was just torture. He’d be in the middle of class and Sock would reach out and brush his hair out the way or they would be walking down a corridor and Sock would capture his hand, interlocking their fingers together while flashing a bright grin. It was almost like Sock was acting like they were a couple, but Sock didn't date so what was he trying to do.

Was it some test for Zack who Jonathan had seen a few times watching them. Jonathan should just ask but doesn’t even know how to bring it up. He couldn't exactly just casually say ‘hey, are you flirting with me?’, because what if he was wrong. That would make everything weird, or weirder and there was a tiny part of Jonathan that kinda enjoyed it looking like they were together. Something that became even more clear when he heard someone wolf whistle and he instantly reached out. Resting his hand on Sock’s shoulder he drew him closer and glared around them for where the noise had come from.

“You okay?” Sock asked as he peered upwards at him and shuck a hand around his waist hugging into his side.

“Yeah, I'm okay. Uh, I'm just worried you're gonna get cold dressed like that. You’re a pain when you're sick,” Jonathan lied, Sock was actually adorable when sick, with his red nose and sleepy eyes as he buried half his face into his scarf.

“Huh, I guess you're right. I am a little cold.”

The moment Jonathan heard that he pulled away from Sock and took off his hoodie, the bitter cold quickly invaded the thin top he had on underneath as he offered it to Sock.

“Here, tie it around your waist,” he grunted as he tried to sound grumpy.

“What about you?” Jonathan just shrugged in reply so that his chattering teeth didn't give away that he was freezing all for Sock’s sake. Sock pushed his hand and the hoodie back towards him with a shake of his head.

“Keep it, I'll be fine once we get inside so let's go,” Sock stated and once Jonathan had pulled back on his hoodie Sock grabbed his hand and tugged him along with him. The heating was on in the school and soon Jonathan had warmed back up enough to stop shivering.

Arriving in homeroom Sock finally let him go to take his seat, unbothered by the mutters and looks of the others around them. Jonathan scowled, he didn't like them talking about Sock. Or looking at him, his mind added as jealousy clawed inside his chest demanding that Jonathan staked his claim.

With a huffed out sigh Jonathan pushed aside his feelings, Sock wasn’t his, and even if he was, he had no right to treat him like property. He hated people like that who thought that dating someone meant you owned them in some way or could control them and he wouldn't ever behave like them.

As the announcements started Jonathan began to relax, letting the monotone voice distract him from his own thoughts. At the mention of valentine's day in two weeks his mood darkened again. The hallways were already beginning to be decorated for the stupid holiday with paper hearts in pink or red. There had been talk about a kissing booth being set up and a confession board for those with no shame or fear at being laughed at by everyone reading their messages intended for someone special. The whole thing was cringe in his opinion, if he was ever gonna confess then he would do it in private. If you care about the person why would you embarrass them with some big public display or leave it somewhere everyone could read the words you wanted to pour out.

“Can you believe all this valentine shit,'' Jonathan muttered as he looked over at Sock. He had expected Sock to agree, disgusted by the happiness of people getting lovey-dovey.

“You don’t like valentine’s day?” Sock asked, his eyes studying Jonathan before he chewed on his lip.

“I don’t understand why people need a certain day to say they love someone. The whole thing is a scam to guilt people into buying stuff and prove they care, surely that’s something you should be doing everyday anyway,” Jonathan explained with an eye roll. Sure he might be a little bitter because he was single and would remain so because of who he had a crush on but his point was still valid.

“I always thought the same thing but you’re the first person who sees it that way too. Apparently the whole thing got started because of a saint that cured a girl's eyesight or so the story goes, but it wasn't until the 14th century that it really became associated with romantic love. Then in the 19th century things just got worse because of mass produced cards and gifts, it became an expectation to get something rather than a real token of affection,” Sock rambled before blinking as he focused back on Jonathan and gave a soft smile.

“So it really is dumb then,” Jonathan stated with a smirk at Sock who let out a chuckle.

“Yes, but out of curiosity what wouldn’t be dumb. If someone was going to send you a valentine what would you want?”

Jonathan assumed that Sock was asking out of his usual desire to know everything and wanting to be truthful considered it for a while. “I guess something personal, something with some thought behind it,” he said before turning the question back on Sock. It only seemed fair, plus Sock always had interesting answers to any question.

“What would you want then?”

“Me? Well, um I’m not sure,” Sock answered, tripping over his words a little as color rose in his cheeks. _Now I’m being dumb_ , Jonathan mentally scolded himself, he kept forgetting that Sock wasn’t interested in romance.

“It’s alright you don’t have to an-.”

“Something funny,” Sock said, cutting him off before he looked over at Jonathan with a broad grin. “Something that would make me smile and laugh. Something I could look at and it would make me feel that same moment of happiness over and over again.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure what to say as they stared at each other, eyes locked together as the world faded around them. There was something holding Jonathan in place, whether it was the gentle expression on Sock’s face or the longing in Jonathan's chest to be the one that gave Sock what he wanted he couldn't tell.

The bell signalling class was about to start caused the bubble around them to burst and Jonathan looked away, his head a bit dizzy.

“Uh, see you at lunch,” Jonathan muttered as he grabbed his bag and placed the strap over his shoulder.

“Okay, hot stuff,” Sock said and Jonathan felt his hand stroke down his arm before Sock skipped away seemingly unaware of the effect he had on Jonathan.

***

With one week left before Valentines the school was already full of drama as new couples began to form and walked around hand in hand while those that had broken up sulked or openly fought with their ex’s in the hallways. Accusations of cheating thrown around along with declaration that their relationships had never been real in the first place.

The most surprising one to Jonathan might have been Zack's girlfriend crying as she dumped him before hissing something at him that made Zack's face turn dark before she stormed off. Jonathan watched the whole thing with a tiny amount of enjoyment, Zack looked pissed as he glared around him and his eyes landed on Jonathan before he walked away.

Putting his books in his locker Jonathan was about to head to the cafeteria when Sock arrived and said excitedly ‘follow me’ as he grabbed his hand. Unsure what was happening Jonathan obeyed, his confusion rising as they headed towards the music room. Sock didn't even pause before pushing open the door and closing it behind them. Standing in the room Jonathan looked around but no one else was there and the instruments were all packed away.

“Um, why are we here?” asked Jonathan. It was a Tuesday, they practiced on Mondays and Wednesdays. They also practiced after school so why come here now when they should be grabbing food before their afternoon classes.

“I wanted to talk to you and thought that here would be the best place. Music is your favorite class,” Sock said, his eyes on the floor between them as he toed the tip of his boot on to the horrible grey carpet.

“Is everything alright?'' Jonathan asked because Sock seemed scared. If someone was messing with him then Jonathan was going to kill them or at least beat them up, the surge of protectiveness lifting his hand so that it rested on Sock’s shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

“Well, um, I just wanted to, uh, tell you,” Sock stuttered before falling silent as he chewed on his lip. Jonathan now more than just worried could feel himself begin to panic because something was really wrong with Sock.

“You can tell me anything. Now take a deep breath and try again,” Jonathan whispered softly and gave Sock a small smile when he lifted his head.

“Okay,” Sock said just as quietly before licking his lips and with his eyes on Jonathan began to speak, his cheeks growing redder with each word.

“Since Valentines day is stupid I thought I’d do this now rather than wait another week. However, I’ve never done this before or expected to do this so I’m not sure how people usually do this. I don’t know if I should have gotten you a token or gift since it’s more of a confession and not a valentine. Anyway I um, I really like you Jonathan. More than a friend and I understand if you don’t feel the same and I hope this doesn't make things weird but I've wanted to get this off my chest for a while.Uh, please don’t hate me.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure when his mouth had dropped open but he snapped it shut as he continued to stare at Sock in wide eyed shock. There was nothing that could have prepared him for this and he struggled to comprehend what Sock had said and say something back.

“Are...are you being serious right now. I thought...you said you don’t feel attraction or think about dating anyone,” Jonathan said, having to make a few attempts at forming his sentences. His heart was racing, the pounding almost drowning out Sock’s mumbled reply.

“I didn’t think about that stuff, not until recently. By doing some research I came across the term demisexual, it’s where people don't experience romantic or sexual attraction until they form a connection with someone first, like a friendship. So I guess I know my sexuality now,” Sock finished with a sad sigh as his arms rose to wrap around his chest.

“I guess you don’t feel the same then?”

“Seriously? I’ve been crushing on you for fucking months but thought you wouldn't be interested,” Jonathan confessed as he combed his hand through his hair, his emotions a jumbled mix of joy and disbelief because this conversation seemed so unreal.

“So you like me back?” Sock asked as a smile split his face and he launched himself at Jonathan. He was almost knocked to the ground but managed to stay on his feet as Sock jumped onto him wrapping his arms and legs around Jonathan’s waist and neck. The smile on Sock’s face couldn't have been any bigger and seeing it Jonathan felt his own mouth curl upwards.

“Yes, I like you back.”

“So does this mean we’re dating now? Like, we’re boyfriends?”

Jonathan didn’t answer for a moment because he had realized his hands were on Sock’s ass to support him from falling and his brain had shut down for a second.

“Uh, yes,” Jonathan said, a bit hesitant because this seemed like some sort of dream.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Jonathan’s heart skipped and his stomach became an acrobat as it did a back flip at Sock’s gently asked question as he moved his face nearer to Jonathan's.

Rather than answer with words Jonathan shifted his grip so that he had a free hand, and placing it on the back of Sock’s neck, drew him closer. Their lips brushed, the smallest of touches as Jonathan tested whether Sock really wanted this. The second time Jonathan applied more pressure and felt Sock press back.

“This feels really nice,” Sock muttered against Jonathan's lips before then pressing their mouths together again. Jonathan couldn't argue with Sock’s observation, it felt great but he knew it could feel even better. Slowly, he parted his lips and using the tip of his tongue licked at the closed seam of Sock’s mouth. The action alone caused Sock's lips to part as he gave a tiny gasp and Jonathan slipped his tongue inside as he kissed Sock again.

It did take Sock a bit of time to work out how to copy Jonathan but he was a fast learner and soon his tongue was moving against Jonathan's as they kissed harder. Jonathan's hands had tightened on Sock as he relished in not having to hold back anymore. He could finally touch Sock, hold him and kiss him and it felt amazing.

“Wow,” Sock said as they parted both a little out of breath, “I think I finally understand what all the fuss is about.”

Jonathan chuckled as he set Sock back on his feet before cupping his cheek and rubbing a thumb over the spattering of freckles.

“Cute little demon,” he teased, making Sock laugh. After one last quick kiss Jonathan moved his hand to grab hold of Sock’s, their fingers locked together.

“Come on, let's go get some lunch.”

“Okay, hot stuff,” Sock replied with a cheeky wink as he half dragged Jonathan from the music room and towards the cafeteria.


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks later Jonathan smiled as he spotted Sock, and as his boyfriend raced at him he quickly grabbed him up, spinning on the spot before attempting to put Sock back on the floor. Sock refused to relinquish his grip until he’d stolen a quick kiss using his arms around Jonathan’s neck to pull him in reach.

“Morning hot stuff,” Sock said, finally letting go and stepping back. Jonathan rolled his eyes at the nickname and public display of affection but gave up the act when a small smile snuck onto his face. It was just so hard to be grumpy around Sock with his infectious grin and overflowing cheerfulness. People like that used to annoy Jonathan because he thought they were fake or stupid, however at least with Sock neither of those things were true.

“Morning you little demon,” Jonathan replied, the stupid nicknames somehow sticking and used just as much as an insult as it was an endearment.

With a smirk Jonathan let his eyes roam over Sock and raised an eyebrow at his hoodie drowning Sock’s smaller frame. Unashamed Sock smirked back and crossed his arms and Jonathan noticed that his hands were completely hidden by the long sleeves. It was oddly adorable if Jonathan was being honest but Sock just had a way of somehow being cute without trying very hard.

“I’m getting that back today so don't get any ideas about keeping it,” Jonathan promised, laughing when Sock pouted.

“But it’s so comfy,” Sock whined, hugging himself tighter and looking up at Jonathan with big green eyes. He hated to admit that it had mostly been his fault that Sock had stolen his favorite hoodie in the first place. They had been hanging out at Jonathan’s house when Sock had drifted to sleep with his head on his lap while Jonathan played with his hair. It was super soft and he’d enjoyed twisting the curling spikes around his finger as they talked about nothing important at all.

He’d used his hoodie to cover Sock as he napped because it was all he had in reach but the moment his little demon had woken up he’d claimed the hoodie, slipping it on with a cheeky wink. The fight to get it back had ended up being less of a wrestling match and more an excuse to make out until Jonathan had graciously agreed to let Sock wear it home if he promised to give it back today.

“Too bad, we had a deal,” Jonathan reminded him. “I don’t care how cute you look in it.”

Sock’s smile widened and his cheeks pinked as he almost shyly whispered, “You think I’m cute?”

In a poor attempt to hide his own blush Jonathan lifted a hand to his face and coughed to clean his closing throat.

“I mean yeah, I thought you knew that,” he muttered grumpily as he frowned. Even though they had been dating for a few weeks and had been friends for months Jonathan still got embarrassed whenever his soft side was exposed. However, Sock was exceptionally good at drawing it to the surface with his strangely innocent behaviour. Which is why despite his embarrassment and continual complaints he could never say no to Sock when he pestered him to play their song. A tiny part of him liked that Sock loved the song he had written enough to want to hear it often.

“I guess I did on some level. Cute is kinda my thing, means no one will see it coming if i go on a killing spree,” Sock jested, pulling Jonathan back to the present. The dark humor only caused Jonathan to shake his head in fond exuberance and bite back a chuckle.

“Just be sure to have a good alibi ready. Now, come on or we’ll be late.”

“Alright. Hey, are we studying at your house later?”

“Yeah,” Jonathan replied as he let out a deep sigh and his brow pulled down into a frown. Sock of course picked up on his shift in mood and reaching out took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The corner of Jonathan's mouth curled upwards in gratitude of Sock’s support but guilt soon removed it again.

Later when they arrived at Jonathan’s house they paused before the front door as Jonathan took a fortifying breath to calm his irritation at the position he was stuck in. He made sure to soften his scowl as he turned to Sock, preparing to apologize again but Sock got in there before he could form the first word.

“I told you it’s okay, so stop being so moody,” stated Sock with a soft smile.

“I just don’t like having to sneak about,” he said, not for the first time. He’d never told his parents he was bi since they were both republicans and had given him enough grief over his bleached hair and music taste until they had begun to just ignore him. It was also no secret they didn't approve of Sock being his friend even if they never said it out loud. Soon he would be 18 and heading off to college and then they wouldn't be able to do anything about who he dated. Sock knew all that and they had already talked about Sock moving with him when he went to college so they could remain together.

Thankfully Sock’s parents were more accepting, his Mom had been thrilled to hear about them dating and gave Jonathan a large hug at the news. Sock’s Dad had been less happy and moaned about how he’d seen it coming but so long as they didn’t kiss in front of him then it wasn’t an issue. Jonathan was still sure he’d seen a smile ghost over his face when he had pressed a kiss to Sock’s forehead before heading home.

“It’s only for a little longer and I really don't care,” Sock said as he reached past Jonathan and opened the door for him. After removing their shoes they called a greeting to his Mom and headed straight upstairs to Jonathan’s room where they had some privacy.

“You really need to stop feeling guilty about not telling them,” Sock declared as he flopped onto Jonathan’s bed.

“I’ll try,” Jonathan said as he climbed onto the bed beside Sock, he was very grateful that Sock was so understanding about it but it made sense since he had his own personal issues to deal with.

He felt Sock shift next to him and a kiss landed on his cheek, then a second which prompted him to smile as his dark mood finally began to lift. Turning his head he locked eyes with Sock before capturing his mouth in a kiss that Sock eagerly responded to as he opened his mouth wider and lifted onto his elbow to deepen it. He was much bolder than he had been during their first few kisses as he pressed Jonathan into the mattress with his hand holding on tightly to Jonathan's t-shirt.

As they finally broke apart for air, Jonathan closed his eyes and fought down his desire to keep going and let the hand he had settled on Sock’s hip slip under his clothing to find skin. He was a teenager and lying in bed with his boyfriend caused his mind to understandably drift into hormone driven territory. The problem was that despite a lot of flirting and teasing it never went past that and Jonathan didn't want to push. He knew Sock had no experience and wasn’t even completely sure how comfortable he was with anything sexual no matter what filth might come out of his mouth.

So far Jonathan knew for certain that hugging was practically a requirement and kissing seemed to be fine but anything past that was unexplored ground. Therefore Jonathan had decided that he would leave it up to Sock to control if they went further and make the first move. It wasn’t an easy promise to stick to especially when his cock was hard and Sock was half lying on him with flushed cheeks and something mischievous sparking in his eyes.

“So just how cute am I?” Sock asked, bringing their earlier conversation back up.

“Very and cheeky too,” Jonathan replied truthfully with a devious half smile that pulled a laugh from Sock.

“I can live with that and luckily so can you.”

“You know most guys would be concerned about their boyfriends threatening them?”

“Good thing you're not most guys then. You know when it comes to you I'm only joking.”

Jonathan did know, while he had been concerned about Sock attacking him in the beginning of their friendship he was certain now that even if he went completely crazy he wouldn't harm him. Sock could tell him every murderous thought in his head and Jonathan would still feel completely safe to cuddle with him.

“Hey, Jonny. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure," Jonathan said as he pulled Sock's hat off and dropped it behind him on the bed. Sock rolled his eyes but didn’t complain as he rested his head on Jonathan’s chest and got comfortable while Jonathan played with his hair.

“When did you start liking me?”

“Oh, uh, why do you want to know?” Jonathan said, stalling for time because he wasn’t sure how honest he should be. Sock must have a pretty good idea considering how he’d acted after begrudgingly accepting his crush.

“Just curious, I started liking you the day after my birthday, one minute I was thinking about drenching you with water to wake you up and the next wondering what it would be like kissing you,” Sock confessed.

“That explains your weird behavior that morning and afterwards. I don't know if there was a certain moment for me. Most days you were just my crazy friend and then other days you were this cute guy that made me smile. I guess probably Halloween was when it really became a crush but I kinda tried not to think about it until your last run in with zack.”

“Oh,” Sock said softly, “I regret doing that but in my defense it worked, so silver lining.”

“Don’t worry about it, everything all worked out in the end,” Jonathan said as he kissed Sock’s head. The smile on his face dimmed as Sock let out a resided sigh and pulled away, settling on his knees to glumly look down at Jonathan.

“Hey where’d your smile go?” Jonathan asked, a little worried.

“I wanna make out but we have school work to do,” he muttered as he buried his face back onto Jonathan's chest. A growl of frustration rose out of Jonathan because he really wasn’t in the mood to study, doubly so when it was statistics.

“I’m so sick of statistics. I wish I'd never taken it,” he replied as he wrapped his hands around Sock holding him in place.

“We only have a few more months before graduation and you want to go to college so suck it up and fetch your books,” Sock demanded as he wriggled free and sat back on the bed, a foot nudging Jonathan into moving.

“I’d rather suck you,” Jonathan muttered, only half joking as he sat up before shyly glancing over at Sock. The comment brought a blush to both of their faces even as Sock grinned back with a raised eyebrow.

“A tempting offer, hot stuff but just because you’d rather do me than math doesn't mean you’re getting out of studying,” Sock replied as he crawled closer. Jonathan thought he was about to get another kiss but Sock just bopped his nose and told him to hurry up and get his books.

“Evil little demon,” Jonathan moped as he stood up, reaching down to adjust his cock that was feeling very put out by Sock’s teasing.

“Yep,” Sock said as he giggled. “Maybe if you get finished quickly we’ll have time to do something fun before I have to go home.”

Jonathan swallowed down a moan as he turned to face his boyfriend who looked like he’s already been fucked with his messy hair.

“You are driving me crazy, do you know that?,” Jonathan asked, his tone serious.

“How so?” Sock asked, his smile slipping away as he frowned in confusion.

“Being horny all the time is seriously uncomfortable dude,” Jonathan complained as he snatched up his bag that had been abandoned on the floor the moment he had entered his room earlier.

“You think I don't know that,” Sock replied, blowing his fringe out of his face with a huff.

“Wait, what?”

Here Sock got quiet, his knees rising as he wrapped his arms around them and curled up protectively.

“I think about that stuff too but I’m kinda scared I’ll do something wrong or that I’ll be really bad at it so I’ve been waiting for you to make the first move, like when we first kissed,” Sock mumbled and Jonathan wasn’t sure if he wanted to smile over how adorable he sounded or smack them both in the head for being idiots and not just having a conversation about this.

It was going to be embarrassing and awkward to talk about but it was better than holding onto expectations and waiting for someone to make a move.

“Alright then, let's talk about this,” Jonathan said as he dropped onto the bed next to Sock before he settled his hand around his back and pulled him into a side hug.

Jonathan had been right that it was painful to stammer though what Sock was comfortable with trying for now but concluded it was well worth it as his hand trailed under Sock’s t-shirt and he let his teeth close on Sock’s neck. It was a rush to finally be able to explore Sock’s skin, even if they were still mostly innocent touches at this point. With Jonathan’s Mom likely to call them for dinner soon and homework that demanded attention, Jonathan settled on leaving a dark hickey on Sock’s neck which thankfully his scarf would hide. Sure, Jonathan was still uncomfortable and eager for a bit of relief but between a rushed fumble or putting Sock’s comfort first there wasn’t even a choice. Plus the sound of Sock’s soft hums when his thumb brushed over a nipple and his gasp when he bit on his neck a little too hard would be perfect wank material for later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a few days, real life has been a bit hard recently.

Sock handed over the simple envelope to Jonathan while desperately trying not to show his own excitement over the gift he had managed to get for his boyfriend's birthday. Jonathan studied the envelope with a frown before glancing up at Sock in puzzlement.

“Just open it,” Sock urged as his hands curled into fists to prevent him from doing it himself. Jonathan chuckled at Sock’s words but dutifully tore the paper open and pulled out the card. It was decorated with a guitar and a large number 18 but that didn't matter since Sock had just grabbed the first one he found. Jonathan, now frowning harder opened the card and then scrambled to grab the slips of paper that fell out. With a bit of jiggling he managed to tuck the card under his arm and hold up the tickets.

“No fucking way, these sold out months ago!” Jonathan bellowed at the tickets for the music festival playing nearby over the weekend.

“I know,” Sock stated smugly as he puffed out his chest with pride. “But only the best for my boyfriend. So you like them then?”

“Are you joking I fucking love them, thank you,” Jonathan said as he quickly placed the tickets back inside the card and envelope before throwing his arms around Sock. More than pleased by the gesture Sock returned the hug pressing himself as close to Jonathan as possible. It didn't last long however as Jonathan pulled away and used a hand he tilted Sock’s head Up so he could capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

“Wow, hot stuff, remind me to get you tickets again in the future,” Sock joked as he licked his slightly sore lips.

“You won’t get any complaints from me,” Jonathan replied as he stole another kiss. Hidden from view, they continued to exchange sweet kisses as Sock enjoyed the feeling of Jonathan's hands resting on his hips. A tiny part wished he had waited until after school to give Jonathan his gift so that they might have been able to sneak up to a bedroom. Kissing was nice, more than that but his cock was stirring at the close proximity of Jonathan and the idea of a hand job or more was almost irresistibly tempting.

The conversation they had a few weeks ago had been interesting, but thanks to his earlier research Sock was already familiar with the difference between romantic attraction and sexual. He had both where Jonathan was concerned and the only thing that had been holding him back from acting on his desires was fear. The talking helped even if they had struggled to meet each other's eyes the entire time. On the plus side it had resulted in the agreement that they would move slowly and discover together what Sock liked or was comfortable with. Last week they had fooled around a lot, hands seeking pleasure in a way that was familiar to them both.

However, it didn’t compare to the intense experience of Jonathan giving Sock his first blowjob just yesterday. He could recall perfectly the kisses over his stomach and the whispered question checking if it was alright before a shock of pleasure that had arched his back and forced him to draw air into his lungs in a loud gasp. Sock had yet to return the favor but he planned to do so very soon, but was wanting for the right time.

With a groan of irritation Sock stepped back and pushed away his musings that were only making things more uncomfortable. As he opened his eyes to tell Jonathan they needed to head to class they locked with Zack’s who was standing a few feet behind Jonathan. The surprise on his old bully’s face morphing to disgust in a second and Sock unable to help himself grinned in Zack’s direction before giving him a cheeky wink. Jonathan turned to look behind him just as Zack stomped off and Sock bit back a laugh at his clear anger.

“What was that about?”

“Zack was watching us making out, seems he’s still not happy with me about that kiss but is too afraid to do anything about it or us,” Sock explained with glee. His plan had worked out better than he had expected and it was liberating to be able to walk around the school without concern of being punched for being different.

“Good to hear,” Jonathan muttered darkly and Sock fixed him with a sharp look. He’d never heard Jonathan sound quite that angry before without a reason, if possible he appeared to hate Zack more than Sock did.

“You okay hot stuff?” Sock asked, his smile returning as Jonathan nodded. The muscles that had tensed the moment Jonathan had seen Zack relaxed and his shoulders dropped as he gave a half smile.

“Yeah, just can’t stand the jerk. I got really fucking sick of seeing you sporting new bruises every other week.”

As a warm feeling filled Sock’s chest he pulled Jonathan back into a hug, “Thanks for protecting me when you could.”

“Anytime,” Jonathan replied as the tardy bell rang out and they rushed from their haven to reach class before they got into trouble.

The rest of the day went by as usual with them exchanging whispered words during their shared classes and having lunch at the park where they could lie together on the glass perfectly content with just the two of them.

“You’re officially an adult now,” Sock said as he picked a daisy and began pulling the petals off before throwing it away and picking another one.

“It doesn't feel any different,” Jonathan replied with a shrug.

“Birthdays are weird anyway. Why does your age matter so much? It controls what you learn, what you can do, what rights you have but everyone is different. You could take two ten year olds and depending on hundreds of outside factors and genetics they will be completely different in every way. Plus we celebrate birthdays like they are good or meaningful. Like congratulation the earth has done a full rotation around the sun since your birth and you're now 365 days closer to death, have some cake,” Sock said, keeping his tone serious until he couldn’t help it and as Jonathan snorted out a laugh a giggle escaped as Sock sat up.

“This is why I like talking to you,” Jonathan commented offhandedly as he gazed up at the sky, “You see the world so differently and I never know what you're gonna say.”

Sock abandoned the flowers he had been destroying to press his hand to his chest, there was something almost painful in the way his heart was beating and his eyes watered in response.

“I like talking to you too,” Sock managed to say around the lump in his throat that he quickly swallowed back down. “You listen.”

Jonathan sat up, a scowl on his face as he looked over Sock before reaching out and cupping his cheek. They didn't say anything else as Jonathan placed a kiss on Sock’s other cheek and pulled him down into a hug. A moment later the peace was broken by Sock pulling up a handful of grass and shoving it under Jonathan’s t-shirt.

“You’re gonna pay for that!” Jonathan yelled as Sock rolled away and got to his feet before fleeing. He knew he could outrun Jonathan but his foot lost traction and after only a few steps Jonathan had captured him. Sock struggled to breath through his laughter as Jonathan tackled him to the floor and repaid the favor.

The grass was cold and itchy as it moved on his skin, his clothing pressing down on it causing it to prickle his belly. Jonathan however decided that Sock deserved more punishment as his fingers found his sides and Sock convulsed as his body jerked out of his control in a vain attempt to evade being tickled.

“Pleee-sssse, st-ooop,” Sock gasped as tears ran down his cheeks and his lungs ached from lack of air. Jonathan slowly stopped as his laughter eased off into chuckles while he remained straddled over Sock.

“Give up?”

“No,” Sock declared stubbornly as he sucked in several deep breaths.

“Really?”

At the first brush of Jonathan’s hands Sock quickly relented, “Okay, I give up. You’re such a meanie.”

“Wanna say that again?” Jonathan asked as he smiled and lifted his hands, the fingers curled into claws ready to attack Sock again.

“Nope,” he weakly muttered as he smiled sweetly up at Jonathan who let out a small snigger before leaning down to kiss sock’s lips.

“I love you,” Jonathan muttered, the words so softly spoken that sock wondered if he had been meant to hear them. Jonathan had frozen, his eyes wide as he stared down at Sock, with an expression of panic that removed the flush from his cheeks turning them pale.

“Um, I er,” Jonathan stammered backing away but Sock refused to let him leave and clamped his hands on Jonathan's arms.

“I love you too.”

The kiss that followed was a mix between soft and firm without really being one or the other since Sock couldn't stop smiling long enough for his lips to move the right way.

He had never expected this outcome when months ago he had stood alone in the woods begging the devil for a friend. This was so much better than he had ever imagined, not only did he have a best friend who he could talk to and laugh with but someone that loved him. Jonathan didn't care that he was crazy or weird and in fact cherished those parts of him in a way that not even his parents had quite been able too. Sure, he still hadn’t ever seen Sock at his worst, when the ideas in his head moved into reality and he was left with blood on his hands smiling at whatever his knife had found to stab into.

_Would Jonathan really love him then?_

He had been incredibly well behaved, his homicidal desires forced down into silly daydreams and off comments that were taken as a joke but what would happen when they were no longer jokes? It was a worry that plagued him as they returned to school and during afternoon classes, dampening his earlier joy at hearing Jonathan's confession. Eventually Sock had to accept that he wouldn't know until the situation arose and hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon. However the weather was beginning to turn, the bitter cold of winter changing to a mild spring and bringing with it the animals he liked to hunt. They were so easily distracted by mating season that there was hardly any skill needed to get close to them. A handful of food would lure in a squirrel or other rodent as they were half starved at the moment.

 _Maybe he could go out later and_...

He shouldn't be thinking about it, his therapist said he was getting better and might even be able to write off his issues as a childhood condition. He’d be able to have a normal life with Jonathan and maybe even make more friends, or not. He could see his days happily filled with just him and Jonathan, laughing together and staying up all night talking about whatever topic came up.

With his mind firmly fixed on a brighter future, Sock forgot his fears and held Jonathan's hand tightly as they headed out of school. As they stood waiting for their buses he spotted out of the corner of his eye Zack watching them again, only to have him look away the moment Sock noticed. It was sorta creepy since after the bullying stopped Sock didn't recall seeing Zack often but now he seemed to always be around them. Sock had good instincts and Zack was setting off alarm bells in his head, but maybe he was just being paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time and it wasn’t that strange to see him around the school they both attended. Half convinced he was over thinking things again and creating fake problems Sock refocused on Jonathan.

“So the festival is in four days. Do you think your Dad will let you borrow the car or should I ask my folks to drive us there?”

“I’ll ask and let you know tomorrow. I still can’t believe you got us tickets,” Jonathan said excitedly as his hand moved to pat his bag where the tickets were safely stored.

“Alright, see you tomorrow hot stuff,” Sock said as he rolled onto his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Jonathan's cheek before spinning on his heels and sprinting off to catch his bus home.


	28. Chapter 28

Sock screamed along with the people around him, half deaf from the noise of the crowd he wasn’t sure he was getting the words right. He also didn’t care because Jonathan was next to him, his face flushed and shiny with sweat from the hot pack of bodies that surrounded them.

Several times Jonathan completely lost in the music had closed his eyes as he moved along to the beat, his lips forming the lyrics. Sock could have spent the entire festival just watching Jonathan and his enjoyment. His boyfriend had lightened up a lot from the surly teen he had been when they met but this was different.

As the song ended a hand curled around his waist and Sock found himself pulled even tighter to Jonathan. He hadn’t been expecting the kiss but reacted automatically by opening his mouth and allowing a tongue to slip inside. Already out of breath from singing his lungs were soon burning for air from Jonathan's demanding kiss. Sock reached out, holding on to Jonathan’s damp t-shirt as he grew dizzy but he didn't want to stop. He was high on the energy around them, drugged by the fire that Jonathan's lips ignited in his chest. It therefore took him several seconds after they pulled apart to realize that the music had stopped and the festival was over. The band on stage calling out their thanks and farewells to a still cheering crowd. 

“We better start heading out,” Jonathan said close to Sock’s ringing ears but it still seemed far away. After 11 hours of non-stop music the comparative silence of people talking and moving around them seemed otherworldly. A hand took his and pulled him along, though he hadn't answered Jonathan, and by the time they had reached the car it was almost midnight. 

“Are you going to be alright to drive?” Sock asked, finally speaking, the words sounding muffled to him.

“Yeah, I haven't been drinking or anything. I am a bit tired though,'' Jonathan admitted as he rubbed at his eyes before blinking them quickly.

“Maybe we should nap in the car and head back once you’ve rested a bit,” Sock suggested as the number of deaths caused by driving while tired ran around in his head. 

Jonathan pursed his lips as he considered it before admitting it was probably a good idea and after storing their bags full of half consumed snacks and drinks plus a few newly purchased band t-shirts they crawled into the back seat. It was still a tight squeeze to fit both of them on the seat but worth it to be able to cuddle together for warmth as their skin cooled. 

Sock dressed only in a thin pair of leggings and t-shirt dress was feeling particularly icy as his sweat began to dry and Jonathan unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around Sock as he held him close. In the dark street the pair fell into a shallow sleep that was disturbed by random dog barks and other nightly noises. But soon enough exhaustion pulled them into a deeper sleep and Sock’s mind remained black until he awoke hours later. 

With a yawn he wriggled free of Jonathan missing the heat of his body as the chilly air hit his skin and he rubbed a hand over his arm while searching for his phone. Unlocking the screen showed that it was a little after four am, dropping his phone back down Sock snuggled back up to Jonathan. His nose nuzzling into Jonathan’s neck and each breath was filled with the musky scent of his boyfriend. After the festival the musky smell of sweat overpowered the minty deodorant Jonathan wore but still offered the same sense of comfort and he shifted even closer. The action reminded him of cats marking their territories and owners with the scent glands on their faces by bunting against them.

Jonathan shifted and Sock froze worried he’d woken him for a moment as his arms tightened around Sock again. Trapped against Jonathan's chest, Sock smiled and pressed kisses to Jonathan's neck, tiny little pecks before sealing his mouth on the flesh and sucking like some type of vampire seeking blood. Jonathan grunted, his head tilting back as his hips pressed forward. It’s at this point that Sock realized that Jonathan was hard, the bulge pressing firmly on his thigh where their legs were interlocked. 

As he bit his lip Sock contemplated the situation, they were parked out of the way, the street lights too far away to do more than offer a sliver of illumination into the car. Usually when they fooled around Jonathan took the lead but Sock had been growing more confident and there was something he really wanted to try. 

However, he should probably at least talk to Jonathan before he did anything even if it was unlikely he would object if his blood filled cock was any indication. 

“Jonny,” Sock purred softly as he let a hand trail over Jonathan's chest, his own arousal building at the ideas filling his head. 

“Hmm,” Jonathan replied as his eyes began to open only to close again. Sock moved his hand lower, over Jonathan’s stomach and then further until he could palm his crotch. At that Jonathan’s eyes opened and remained that way, dazed with lingering sleep and confusion at the hand on his cock.

“Wh-what?”

Sock cut him off with a kiss, his lips stealing the air from Jonathan's lungs as he groaned into his mouth while Sock added a bit of friction with the palm of his hand.

“I want to suck you,” Sock stated without any shame after he broke the kiss. He had made up his mind and only Jonathan’s refusal would stop him now. 

“Here? Right now?”

Sock nodded in reply, he’d been considering it since Jonathan had given him his first blowjob but the time never seemed to be right and Jonathan certainly wasn’t going to ask. After the amazing time they had earlier Sock wanted to top it off with another new experience.

“Uh, okay,” Jonathan said hesitantly, sounding both pleased and a little lost over what was happening. 

It was all Sock needed to hear as he stopped rubbing Jonathan’s cock to undo the button of his jeans and tug down the zipper. It got stuck for a moment and Sock abandoned it so that he could change positions. Finally he settled on his knees between Jonathan’s spread legs and with both hands free finished opening his jeans. 

“Lift up,” Sock said as he curled his fingers around the waistband of Jonathan’s jeans and boxers. The moment Jonathan lifted his ass Sock pulled and managed to move them out of the way enough to free his cock. Jonathan’s face was flushed red, either from arousal or embarrassment Sock wasn’t sure but that didn't stop him from giving a cheeky wink.

“Let me know if I'm not doing this right hot stuff,” Sock said before leaning forward and licking from base to tip. Jonathan hissed out a swear word in reply and Sock repeated the action. He tried flattening his tongue leaving a strip of spit behind before switching to just using the pointed tip to flick over the sensitive head. Jonathan groaned before gasping, the reaction different to each action and both seemed to be good.

In his mind Sock was trying to remember what Jonathan had done the few times he’d given him a blowjob. There had been suction he recalled and bringing his tongue back into his mouth he opened it wider as he covered the head of Jonathan's cock.

“Teeth,” Jonathan hissed out and Sock quickly covered his teeth that had been resting on the flesh in his mouth. Jonathan relaxed for a second before Sock sucked hard and his body tensed, hips rising up and Sock pulled back to avoid being choked. 

“Sorry,” Jonathan muttered, his eyes open and fixed onto his but Sock’s only response was to place his hands on Jonathan's hips before sucking once more. This time he kept it gentle and attempted to use his tongue as he moved his head up and down. The noise Jonathan made was a groan mixed with a growl, animalistic almost. This whole thing felt a bit like that to Sock as if he had gone feral with his desire. There was a salty bitter taste in his mouth, probably caused by sweat and pre-cum, it wasn’t exactly pleasant but it also wasn’t bad, just strange. The musky scent he had smelled earlier was also stronger now, as he breathed through his nose and continued to suck and lick at the cock filling his mouth. 

He wasn’t sure when his eyes had closed but they opened at the touch of fingers on his cheek. A soft brush as Jonathan stared at him, mouth open as he panted before it disappeared when Jonathan's hand curled into fist and dropped to his side. 

“Fuck, faster,” Jonathan pleaded and Sock followed the instruction, his head bobbing faster and unable to coordinate his tongue at the increased speed he sucked harder to compensate. In a trance he watched as Jonathan clenched his teeth, head falling back as his eyes closed. It was an expression Sock had seen a few times and he considered stopping but curiosity pushed him to keep going as he wrapped his hand around what wasn’t in his mouth and stoked it along with the movements of his head up and down.

“S-sock,” Jonathan stuttered before grunting and Sock’s mouth was flooded by a heated salty liquid. Unable to prevent it he automatically pulled back and then spat into the foot well in shock. The lingering aftertaste left in his mouth wasn’t actually that bad but the suddenness of his mouth being filled had made it taste worse. He couldn't help comparing it to the experiment of putting your hand in freezing water and how much more painful it was when you didn't know what you were touching. 

“Shit, sorry. I tried to warn you,” Jonathan said, sitting up and reaching for Sock, his hand wiping away a trail of spit on his chin.

“I think I should be saying sorry. I just spit semen in your parents car,” Sock replied as a smile curled over his face. His jaw was a little achy and his lips tingled a bit.

Jonathan just smiled in reply and unbothered by where Sock’s mouth had just been pulled him into a kiss. As if aware of the sensitivity of Sock’s lips the kiss was gentle, his tongue teasing with barely there brushes that reawakened the arousal Sock had felt earlier before he was distracted by his task. 

A whimper spilled from him as Jonathan pulled back, the noise full of need. 

“You want a hand?” Jonathan asked as his hand played with the curls of hair at the back of Sock’s neck.

“I’ve got it,” Sock answered as he pulled up his t-shirt before holding it in place with his teeth. With his hands free he tugged his leggings down and let a gasp at his cock hit the cold air, the t-shirt falling back down. With his eyes closed he wrapped one hand around his aching cock while the other tangled itself into his t-shirt holding it tightly to his chest. He didn't really think of anything at first except the sensation of skin moving against skin and the building tension in his body as he grew hot and his breaths ragged.

“Fuck.”

The muttered swear word reminded Sock that he wasn’t alone and his eyes half opened to see Jonathan avidly watching him, his gaze shifting between Sock’s hand and his face. Sock might not be great at recognizing the less obvious signs of arousal but the expression on Jonathan’s face was broadcasting clearly his enjoyment at what he was seeing. 

In response Sock experienced a spike to his own desire, his heart beating faster as if it was trying to break out of his chest. There was something intimate in sharing this with Jonathan and what had usually been a form of relief now held meaning. It was that feeling that pushed Sock over the edge and with a moan his eyes squeezed shut as he came, catching as much as he could in his t-shirt. 

“That was hot as hell,” Jonathan mumbled as his cock stirred with interest even as he tucked it away and refastened his jeans.

“Well, what did you expect from a demon,” Sock replied cheekily as his orgasm ebbed away, “Um, can you grab me one of the shirts from the boot to change into?”

“Oh, yeah sure.”

A few moments later Sock was dressed in a black t-shirt decorated with a cartoon devil that Sock knew for a fact wasn’t even close to being accurate. He had also acquired Jonathan's hoodie and he pulled the sleeves over his hands as he snuggled into the passenger seat while Jonathan started up the car and began the long drive home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- This chapter contains mentions of sexual assault, please read responsibly.

Jonathan frowned as his eyes landed on Zack on the other side of the hallway, his gaze following Sock as he made his way towards Jonathan from his trip to the bathroom. It had been going on for weeks now and Jonathan was beginning to get pissed off about it. He had even gone out of his way to deliberately bump into Zack a few days ago, figuring if he was looking for trouble then he could have it with him and not Sock. However, Zack had just called him a loser and walked away.

Maybe he was reading too much into it and Zack was happy to simply glare at Sock for the remainder of the school year. Classes were almost over and most people were busy stressing about the upcoming exams or planning for prom to do anything but caffeinate themselves into a stupor.

“Hey hot stuff, what’s got you all worked up cause you know only I’m allowed to do that,” Sock joked as he stopped before Jonathan and reached up to tap the tip of his nose. Jonathan blinked at the action before his mouth curled up without his permission.

“My cute demon has certainly turned into a cheeky one,” he replied as he pushed Sock’s hat over his eyes.

“Yeah but you still love me,” Sock said as he fixed his hat and winked. “So seriously what’s the matter?”

“Zack.”

Jonathan glanced over where Zack was still standing unsuccessfully trying to hide his spying.

“He's still hanging around then?”

“You noticed it too?”

Sock nodded, “Yeah, at first I thought he was gonna try and pick another fight with me but I’m not sure what he’s doing anymore.”

“He’s being a fucking creep that’s what,” Jonathan snapped in irritation, his skin was crawling and his hands were curling into fists at his sides.

“Maybe he’s just jealous?” Sock suggested not sounding very confident with his answer. “I mean we sorta won, we’re together and happy and he can’t do anything to get back at us for it.”

“I guess, but I still don't like it. What if he does start beating you up again?”

“Then I’ll just kill him,” Sock said with a careless shrug and a blank expression. For the first time in a while Jonathan felt a shiver go down his spine at Sock’s offhand comment. There was something in his voice or eyes that told Jonathan that Sock wasn’t joking in the slightest.

“Funny but I'm being serious,” Jonathan deadpanned, pushing down his concerns about Sock’s words as he convinced himself it was just his dark sense of humor.

“I was being serious, I haven't killed so much as a mouse since we became friends. I kinda miss it,” Sock muttered as he let out a small sigh and his green eyes glazed over slightly. “Er.” Jonathan wasn’t sure what to say to that as nervously his heartbeat sped up. He knew Sock had issues and that he’d killed animals in the past but thought he was over all that now. The idea that he missed it was a startling discovery that he wasn’t sure how to handle.

“How much do you miss it?” Sock‘s eyes focused and locked on his for a second before he looked away and bit his lip.

“Sock, answer the question.”

“Uh, a little bit. I want to get better, I have been better but there's nothing like the thrill of seeing something take its last breath, the light going out of its eyes as its heart stops beating,” Sock confessed in a soft whisper and Jonathan wasn’t completely successful in not curling his lip in disgust. Sock had said it with a gentle smile on his face the whole time but it was gone now. With his mouth turned down at the corners he was looking worriedly at Jonathan.

“Are you scared of me?”

“No,'' Jonathan said without a second of thought, he didn't think he could ever be scared of Sock but he was very concerned. The thought of his boyfriend doing that stuff honestly turned his stomach but he had known from the start that Sock had issues. He wasn’t going to run just because Sock admitted to some less than pleasant desires, not when he was being honest. If Sock had lied or tried to hide this then that would be a problem.

“Just promise me you won’t do anything crazy, we can talk it out together and I’ll help you okay?”

“Okay, thanks Jonathan,” Sock said with a bright smile as he hugged Jonathan tightly. Jonathan’s arms rose embracing Sock back and some of his nerves vanished because they could get through this.

“Come on, lunch is almost over and we need to get to class,” Jonathan said as he removed Sock’s hands from around his waist.

“Fine,” Sock complained with an eye roll before his cheery attitude returned. With a chuckle Sock grabbed Jonathan’s hand and began pulling him down the corridor towards the math classrooms.

Jonathan failed to hold back his laughter as they exited the room an hour and half later while Sock pouted.

“It’s not funny,” Sock snapped as he shoved Jonathan, making him stumble before regaining his footing.

“It’s your fault for napping in class. You were bound to be caught at some point,” Jonathan pointed out without any sympathy.

“You could have woken me up, now I've got detention after school,” Sock muttered darkly.

“It’s only half an hour and again it’s totally your own fault for sleeping in class.”

“Not my fault it’s so boring.” Jonathan shook his head at Sock’s sulking, the only reason he was saying that is because he already knew it all. If he had been smart he would have taken a more advanced class that would challenge him.

“Stop whining, you sound like a child,” Jonathan mocked as they headed to their lockers to grab their guitars before their last lesson of the day.

“Really, I’ll have to remember that next time you want my help studying,” Sock threatened with a raised eyebrow. “Then you’ll be the one whining hot stuff.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one of us that whines, especially when we’re fooling around. Isn’t that right my little demon.” Sock’s cheeks flushed a pale pink and he puffed out his cheeks as he let out a huff of annoyance.

“So cute,” Jonathan muttered before he stole a quick kiss from his pouting boyfriend. “I’ll wait for you after school and once your detention is over we can head to mine to ‘study’."

Sock’s mouth curled up as a giggle escaped and he shook his head at Jonathan’s words, “You’re a terrible flirt.”

“Worked on you and since you suck at knowing when someone is flirting I don't think you're in any position to criticize me. I didn't have to google how to flirt or turn up to school in hot pants.”

“Shut up,” Sock growled as he marched into their class but Jonathan knew he wouldn't stay mad for long. Sock was crap at holding a grudge and his anger would burn itself out in ten minutes.

Locking his case at the end of class, Jonathan reached out his hand to take Sock’s case as well.

“You head to detention while I put these away in our lockers,” he offered and Sock handed over his case with a disappointed sigh.

“I’d rather be going back to your house than stupid detention.”

“I know. I need to run to the library and grab a few books for revision, by that time you should be finished and we can go.”

“Okay,” Sock groaned before using a hand to tug Jonathan down into a kiss. When he finally pulled away Jonathan said goodbye as Sock walked away and he went in the opposite direction. First stop was the lockers to put away their guitars, he could still remember Sock’s combination from the time Zack had locked sock inside and he soon had everything stored away.

Next was a trip to the library where it took him several long minutes to find the books he needed because someone hadn’t put them back correctly. Once that was done he was actually running late to meet Sock and he picked up his pace to get there sooner. Sock wasn’t outside the classroom so Jonathan assumed he was waiting inside and opened the door, an apology falling from his lips.

“Hey, sorry I’m-Sock what the fuck is going on!!!”

Sock froze his foot raised above Zack's chest where he was led on the floor, blood covering most of his face. Sock turned showing the spatter of red on his face as he held out hands one of which was also covered in patches of blood.

“Jonathan, he...he…,” Sock said as his voice broke and he began shaking as a groggy groan came from Zack as he slowly sat up, a hand pressed to his head. Jonathan opened his arms as Sock raced towards him, a hand settling on the back of his neck to hold him tightly. Confused and scared he stared at Zack as Sock gradually began to stop shaking.

Trying to puzzle things out he concluded that there was a fight, one Zack had lost since there was blood dripping off Zack’s chin from what Jonathan assumed was a broken nose.

 _Would Sock have stopped if he hadn't arrived or would Zack have ended up a corpse? No, Sock was better than that_ , Jonathan thought with conviction.

“What happened?” He whispered, already positive that Sock’s actions were self defense and that Zack deserved to be the one beaten up for a change. At his question Sock pulled away and wrapped his arms around his small frame he sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to begin speaking.

“Oh god!” Jonathan felt his heart leap into his throat at the cry from the teacher as he rushed towards Zack who was climbing to his feet. The teacher's eyes swept the room and stopped on Sock and the blood splatter on his face and clothes.

“You. Don’t move, or you Mr Combs. I’m going to call the Principal to deal with this.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sock muttered as he bit on his lip looking worried. As the teacher pulled out his phone making a call first to the school nurse's office who was luckily still in and then to the Principal for them to come quickly. Jonathan shifted nervously from foot to foot and tried to catch Sock’s eye but he was staring at the floor as he chewed on his lip and ran his hands down his scarf.

“What happened?” Jonathan asked again in a whisper. Sock looked up, panic in his eyes before he threw himself into Jonathan's arms.

A moment later Jonathan heard Sock mutter brokenly, “I’m sorry. Please don’t let them lock me up, I’m not crazy. It wasn’t my fault.”

Jonathan was about to reassure Sock, when the Nurse arrived with the Principal on her heels. While she began examining Zack the Principal eyed Sock with a dark expression as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I knew you would be trouble,” he said, which made Jonathan frown because he hadn’t even bothered to find out what was going on yet.

“He attacked me!!” Sock yelled as he broke away from Jonathan, his lips pulled back from his teeth and with the blood still on his face he looked frightening. The Principal raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Zack pinching his nose before returning his gaze to Sock.

“I find that rather unlikely. Mr Melto is a star football player, with no record of violence, unlike you Mr Sowachowski. Why were you still in the building after classes ended?”

“He had detention,” Jonathan spoke up, still scowling as the Principal directed his gaze to him. “Why was Zack here?”

The Principal apparently had no answer for that but he still seemed convinced Sock was at fault, “That is unimportant, Clearly he was the one who was attacked. I had concerns about accepting you here but I was willing to overlook that due to your academic achievements. A mistake I will be fixing now. You are expelled.”

“He attacked ME!!” Sock screamed, his voice cracking with his rage as his body tensed as if preparing to fight.

“Yeah right, freak.”

Everyone turned to the muttered words as Zack wiped the blood from his face with a damp cloth.

“I’ll kill you,” Sock said as he moved towards Zack but Jonathan was quick enough to grab him and prevent his murderous intentions.

“Mr Sowachowski, that is enough, your actions only show your guilt.”

“He attacked me, he’s been stalking and watching me for weeks,” Sock stated as he fought to free himself of Jonathan.

“Keep that psycho away from me,” Zack stuttered as he shuffled backwards. Some cotton had been stuffed up his nose to stop the blood and it made him sound like he had a bad cold.

“I’m the psycho, you're the one who pinned me to the floor and tried to stick your hand down my pants. I wish I'd hit you harder, I wish Jonathan hadn’t turned up and stopped me finishing you off,” Sock bellowed before he collapsed in Jonathan's arms as a sob broke free.

“He...he did what?” Jonathan said, unable to process what Sock had said. He didn't think Sock was lying, it wasn’t something he would think of bluffing about, not even to try and escape trouble. However the idea that Zack would have done that was both sickening and unexplainable. He was prepared to hear Zack had hit Sock and he had retaliated with things getting out of hand, not that Sock had been sexually assaulted.

“That is a very serious accusation, do you have any proof.”

Jonathan was close to losing his temper with the Principal and his attitude but managed to hold it together as he gritted out through his teeth, “I can back up that Zack has been stalking Sock, just a few hours ago he was watching him in the hallway.”

Sock turned in his arms and pressed his face into Jonathan's chest while he held him tightly.

“Can anyone else back that up?” Jonathan growled as he tried to think if anyone would vouch for them since everyone was scared of Zack.

“No,” he muttered defeatedly.

“Zack, what do you have to say to these claims?”

“I never touched the little freak, I came here looking for the teacher and he attacked me.”

“You're not even in this class,” Jonathan pointed out as Sock’s head lifted and he pulled away with a smirk on his face. It was chilling to see him suddenly so calm after his breakdown a few moments ago.

“Wouldn't touch me? Really?” Sock asked as he pulled down his scarf and tilted his head to the side. Jonathan saw the bite mark first and gasped at the indent of teeth in Sock’s neck.

“While there are still some issues with using bite marks to prove guilt the saliva around the wound will hold much more weight in court,” Sock explained. At the mention of legal action the Principle’s eyes widened in fear.

“Clearly there is more here that needs to be discussed, I want both of you to come to my office where we will attempt to sort this all out,” the Principal declared.

“I’m staying with Sock,” Jonathan demanded firmly, ready to argue until he was blue in the face if he was refused.

“Very well, Miss Ward is Zack well enough to continue this or does he need to seek medical attention?”

“He’s probably at risk of a concussion from the blow to the side of his head but fortunately for him I couldn't get a good swing. His nose is only cosmetic damage, ugly and painful but not life threatening and nothing broke or cracked when I kicked him in the side so that is probably only bruised,” Sock rattled off.

“Uh, I haven't checked his side but the fact Zack was able to stand without obvious pain or trouble breathing suggests that no damage has occurred. If he begins to slur his speech or his eyes become glassy then call for an ambulance,” Miss Ward said as she studied Sock with a confused frown.

“I’m the top student in Biology class and study both Medicine and Anatomy in my spare time,” Sock offered in explanation to her staring before he took Jonathan's hand. “Are we going now?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: description of sexual assault, please read responsibly.

“Are you okay, your not hurt anywhere?'' Jonathan asked softly as they walked towards the Principal's office with Zack and the teacher.

“Skin abrasions, bruises and a pulled muscle in my back and right shoulder from where I broke his grip on my wrist. Oh and I have a bit of a headache from headbutting him in the face and breaking his nose,” Sock listed distractedly. He could feel his lips were pressed together into a thin line and suspected that his eyes were cold as he continued to stare ahead. His earlier panic had been replaced with cold rage and deadly determination to prove his innocence.

Once they arrived at the office Sock took a seat, his skin crawling when Zack sat beside him and he moved over as much as he could to put more distance between them.

“Mr Melto, can you explain what happened? In particular how Mr Sowachowski ended up with a bite mark on his neck,” the Principal asked, his tone still kinder than it had been towards Sock.

“Uh, um, well, it was self defense from when he attacked me,” Zack began only to stop when Sock snorted.

“For starters defensive wounds are almost always found on the arms and legs of victims. Secondly, you are twice my weight and more than a head taller than me, for my neck to be in reach of your teeth you would have needed to move closer to me. And lastly, biting is an act of desperation saved for when all other options have been exhausted and the bite you left isn't deep enough to suggest blind panic since it isn't even bleeding.”

“That is a worryingly scientific response coming from someone who claims to have just been assaulted,” the Principal said and Sock sneered in reply.

“I already mentioned my educational areas of interest and on top of that my Mom likes to watch crime documentaries and so do I. You can pick up a lot by watching those shows,”- _such as how not to get caught_ , Sock finished silently as he glanced over at Zack. In his head Jonathan hadn’t arrived and his foot had crashed down onto Zack’s chest, ribs breaking to stab into lungs so that Zack choked to death on his own blood.

“As for my calmness, I promise that it is merely a front for the rage I currently feel but I know that screaming bloody murder will not help me right now,” Sock stated darkly as Jonathan’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. Leaning back he offered Jonathan a small smile for his reassuring presence.

“Alright fine, I lied a little,” Zack said and Sock’s eyes snapped to him in surprise. He hadn’t expected Zack to confess but then his blood began to boil as Zack continued talking.

“Truth is we were fooling around until he flipped out on me, I just didn't want to admit what we were doing,” Zack said, smirking over at Sock. It took every ounce of Sock’s limited control to not lunge at Zack and grab a fistful of hair and slam his head into the Principal's desk.

“What!”

“That’s a rather unexpected confession Mr Melto, so the um, bite mark was a result of this and then Mr Sowachowski attacked you?”

“Come on, you can’t honestly believe that bullshit,” Jonathan started to say only to be cut off by the Principal calling him out for swearing.

“Yes sir, that’s what happened. I’m sorry for not coming clean earlier but I have my reputation in this school to consider,” said Zack.

“Yeah, as a jerk and a bully. Do you honestly expect anyone to believe that my boyfriend would willingly fool around with the guy that used to beat him up weekly.”

Sock was too angry to talk but he nodded his head in agreement with Jonathan.

“There are no records of Mr Sowachowski being bullied, if that had happened then I would know about it.”

“Sure, because your attitude right now is very reassuring. Now I understand why Sock was so against telling anyone. It also doesn't change the fact he’s talking a load of trash,” Jonathan snapped pointing a finger at Zack before waving his hand dismissively as he continued. “Sock is demisexual, the very concept of him cheating on me with Zack is borderline insane.”

“Demi what? What nonsense is that?”

“It means I don’t experience sexual or romantic attraction to people unless I have formed an emotional bond with them. I don't even understand the idea of finding someone attractive unless I have gotten to know them,” Sock explained.

“That is preposterous and something you can’t prove,” the Principal declared with a snort.

“Zack can’t prove that what he did was consensual either and considering the bite mark and the bruises on Sock’s wrists I would think that showed it wasn't. Plus Sock hasn't once changed his story that he was the one attacked, so why are you so desperate to prove he’s at fault?” Jonathan demanded to know. Sock knew the answer and tried not to let it affect him as he sat in judgement, he remembered the warning the Principal had given him his first week of school. He should have told Jonathan about it but it was too late for that now.

“Mr Sowachowski has a history of disturbing behavior plus a medical diagnosis that states he has the potential to be dangerous,” the Principal argued back.

“Actually, my therapist believes I have outgrown the problems I had during my childhood since I have not displayed violent behavior in the last two years.”

“You broke my nose, isn’t that violent behavior?” Zack exclaimed.

“That was self defense, I meant unprovoked violence. I might be crazy but I’m not stupid enough to take on someone bigger than me barehanded on a whim. Check my records again or talk to my therapist, both will tell you that I showed unrestrained enjoyment whenever I became violent. Do I look happy right now?”

Everyone was silent as they looked at Sock who sat still as a statue, with his expression blank.

“Very well, then why don’t you tell us what happened?”

Sock took a deep breath that the Principal was finally allowing him to have his say and in a dull monotone voice began to tell his tale.

“After last period I headed to the classroom for detention because I fell asleep in class earlier….

_“Hey, Sir,” Sock called as he entered, giving a small wave. The teacher who had been tidying up some papers on his desk lifted his head and nodded in reply. “I have a few errands to run, tidy up the classroom and once your time is up you may leave. I’m assuming you're mature enough to be left alone.”_

_“_ _Yes, Sir,” Sock grumbled and stepped aside as the teacher passed him heading out of the classroom. With a sigh Sock headed over to the desks, pushing the chairs in and picking up the scraps of paper and wrappers littered on the floor. As he headed to the bin at the front of the class he heard the door open and thinking it was Jonathan arriving early he turned with a large smile on his face._

_“What are you doing here?” Sock demanded to know as Zack slowly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him._

_“What are you doing here and without your loser boyfriend?”_

_“I don’t have to tell you that, now fuck off and leave me alone,” Sock growled. Zack merely laughed as he walked toward Sock who refused to be intimidated and expecting a punch stood his ground beside the teacher's desk._

_“I’m not going anywhere until I’ve had payback,” Zack threatened and Sock’s lip curled up in irritation._

_“Payback, for what? You‘re the one who was bullying me. Now, last chance to leave before you regret bothering me again, lover boy” Sock taunted hoping it would cause Zack to back off._

_“Shut up, all the shit you spout pisses me off. It’s all your fault my life is going wrong. You and your stupid claims that I’m gay confusing me,” Zack growled as he lunged towards Sock, his hand grabbing Sock’s scarf and pulling him closer. Then his lips landed on Sock’s and disgusted he pressed his hands to Zack's chest and tried to push him away. When a tongue was forced into his mouth he reacted by biting down hard on the unwanted intrusion._

_“You fucking bastard,” Zack growled as he broke the kiss before his other hand grabbed Sock’s hat and his hair forcing his head to the side, “You wanna play it that way then.”_

_The bite hurt, not like the soft nibbles Jonathan often peppered on his neck when they fooled around. Finding a pool of strength at the pain Sock hit out, knocking Zack back a step as he fell backwards himself bumping his back on the edge of the desk._

_“Stay the hell away from me or I swear I’ll kill you,” Sock shouted. He wondered if he was loud enough that someone might hear him. In truth he wasn’t prepared to rely on help and he planned to run past Zack and head straight for Jonathan._

_The chance was gone before he could take it as Zack lunged, he grabbed one of Sock’s arms as the other flailed and swiped several objects off the desk as he was tossed to the ground. With one hand still captured he couldn't get up before Zack had sat on his legs, pinning them down, as he grabbed Sock’s other hand. Sock managed to land one blow before that but it didn't even seem to faze Zack as he leaned over Sock, hands pressed to the floor and his legs uselessly trapped._

_“Get the fuck off me!!”_

_“Don’t lie, you’re enjoying this really. I bet a freak like you gets off on the rough stuff. Does your boyfriend do this to you, huh?”_

_“No!”_

_“Aww come on, I know you’re a fag so what’s your problem,” Zack taunted as he attempted to kiss Sock again. There was no way in hell Sock was going to let him do that and he threw his head forward as Zack’s face got closer. His forehead hit cartilage that made a satisfying crunching noise even as Zack bellowed._

_Sock saw the blood begin to pour and drip onto his face and he thrashed harder to get free._ _Zack did release one of Sock’s hands but only to punch him in the stomach. Coughing Sock reached up and managed to press on Zack’s nose in the process which only got him angrier._

_“Now you're in for it you little freak,” Zack promised as his hand pressed down on Sock’s cock. It hurt and Sock unsure what he was trying to do froze for a second. When Zack flipped up his skirt and tried to undo the button of his jeans everything clicked into place. Sock knew what rape was, just like he knew what sexual assault was, but it had always been an alien concept. The idea that a person would go to such lengths for something so meaningless was beyond bizarre to him. That didn't mean he was going to lie there and let it happen, so while Zack fought to open his pants Sock was hitting at his arm and clawing at his fingers, all the time his eyes searched for anything he could use as a weapon._

_He had knocked a few things onto the floor but the pens were out of reach, the paper was useless and then he saw the paperweight. A glass ball with a slightly flattened edge, the clear orb filled with floating numbers that was probably a gift from an old student. It would do perfectly if he could just reach it and he gave up on stopping Zack’s searching hand and stretched out towards it._

_“Not fighting anymore? I told you that a freak like you gets off on this stuff,” Zack gloated as he got the button undone and tried to reach inside, his fingertips just brushing Sock’s still soft cock through his boxers. Sock ignored it all, as he concentrated on getting hold of the paperweight, it was just out of reach and as he tried to get it closer he only succeeded in moving it further away._

_Full of frustration and getting worried about just what Zack was planning to do to him he put as much force as he could into freeing his other hand. A lance of pain speared through his shoulder but he managed to pull it free and twisting his body he was able to grab the paperweight. Then before Zack could grab him again Sock smashed the heavy ball into the side of his head._

_Sock watched as Zack’s eyes screwed shut as he lifted both hands to cradle his head and used his disoriented state to shove him aside and climbed quickly to his feet, his hands scrambling to do up his jeans again. As he looked down with hatred in his eyes at Zack trying to sit back up the only thought in Sock’s head was to kill him. Those words repeated, over and over in his head as he drew back his leg and kicked as hard as possible into Zack’s side knocking him back to the floor and releasing some of the rage consuming him. Lifting his foot again, Sock planned to bring it down on Zack’s chest, already hungering for Zack’s death, to be the one to stop the black heart that currently still beat inside Zack’s chest._

_Jonathan’s voice filled the room and the red fog in Sock’s mind cleared and he turned to look at the shock on Jonathan’s face at the scene before him._

“So you see Sir,” Sock said as he came out of the memory, “He attacked me after I made several demands for him to leave and let me go. All of my actions were in self defense. I can show you the bruises that will confirm my story and if you look at Zack’s right hand and arm you’ll find scratches from where I attempted to stop him. Is that enough proof or should I call on my family's lawyer. I might be a freak as Zack claims but I know the law and my rights, if this goes to court I promise that he will he charged for sexual assault and I will drag the reputation of this school and you personally Sir through the mud at the same time.”

The silence that met Sock’s declaration was almost satisfying as the Principal nervously tugged at his shirt collar and refused to meet Sock’s eyes.

“Well in light of your testament I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding. You are of course no longer expelled. If you would like to press charges the school will support you anyway we can."

"What, but Sir," Zack began only for the Principal to shush him into silence. Sock looked between Zack and the Principal as he considered what to do. A large part of him wanted to say yes and ruin Zack's life but honestly he wasn't as confident as he had sounded about winning his case. The classrooms had no cameras and with his medical history Zack might be able to twist things around. If that happened there was a good chance of Sock being locked up in the loony bin. With a sneer of irritation Sock shook his head.

"No, but I want him gone from this school and for this incident to be put on his record so that any future schools or employers will be aware of his mental instability."

"Of course. If you would like to take your leave I need to talk to Mr Melto and contact his parents about his expulsion,” the Principal said with an uncomfortable smile.

“Thank you Sir,” Sock said with a smile returning to his face. As he prepared to stand he turned toward Zack and whispered softly, "Watch your back.”


	31. Chapter 31

Jonathan followed behind Sock as they left the office his hand reaching out for Sock before he pulled it back unsure of what to do. He regretted preventing Sock from stamping on the fucking asshole or giving him a few kicks of his own.

“Sock?”

“Hmm.” Jonathan wasn’t sure what to say when Sock turned to look at him, the smile on his face a shallow reflection of what it usually was.

“I’m sorry I wasn't there,” Jonathan finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sock blinked in reply, his head tilting to the side as he frowned in confusion.

“It’s not like you knew what was going to happen,” Sock pointed out with a shrug.

“I know but if I had been there then he wouldn’t-.”

“Yes he would have, maybe not today but it would have happened. He had already decided and was just waiting for an opportunity which was why he was always watching us. It is in no way your fault or mine,” Sock declared firmly and unable to argue Jonathan nodded in agreement.

“I still can’t believe he did that, that he,” Jonathan’s words dissolved into a growl as his anger rose. He had listened to Sock as he told them what had happened and had seen it play out inside his head like a horror movie. The fear on Sock’s face and the panic that must have filled him as he fought to get away. How far would Zack have taken things, what he had done was bad enough but just how much worse could it have been if Sock hadn't gotten free. As bile rose in Jonathan's throat at the direction of his thoughts he reminded himself that Sock had escaped, that he was safe now.

“He's insane,” Jonathan spat out.

“Insanity is a strange thing that can affect anyone, some easier than others. Honestly I think everyone is a little crazy, but no one wants to admit it,” Sock mused.

“I guess you’re right. I’m just glad you're okay, you are okay right?”

“Yeah, just grossed out and really angry. I wasn’t scared, not even for a moment just fucking enraged that he did that and then tried to lie about it so I’d be the one expelled. The only thing worrying me now is telling my folks about all this. My Mom is going to lose it.”

“I don't blame her, there were a few times that I wanted to murder Zack back there. At least you won't have to deal with him anymore,” Jonathan said, trying to cheer Sock up a little. It worked as Sock scoffed and one side of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

“I could easily make sure of that, all I need is some chloroform, rope and thirty minutes with my knife.”

This time Jonathan didn’t shiver at the dark expression on Sock's face and instead reached out, taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on the carpet burned knuckles.

“That’s my little demon, let's wash the blood off you and then I'll take you home,” Jonathan said gently.

“Will you stay the night?”

“I can, if that’s what you want,” Jonathan replied, he would do anything Sock asked right now including provide an alibi.

“Please.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

The bus ride to Sock’s house was quiet and Jonathan wasn’t sure whether he should try and break it or not. It was likely that Sock was thinking about what had happened, picking apart everything to examine it closely but was that healthy? For most the answer would be no but Sock was special and since he didn't seem to be getting upset Jonathan left him to it.

As they stepped inside the house Sock’s Mom was there ready to greet them, a cheery smile on her face and a laundry basket tucked under one arm.

“Hello boys, don’t you usually study at Jonathan’s house today?”

“Change of plans,” Sock said with a small sad smile, “can we go sit down, I need to tell you something.”

Jonathan saw the way Mrs Sowachowski’s expression switched from jovial to concerned as she picked up on the tone of Sock’s voice and the look on their faces.

“What’s happened?”

“Come on, sit down and I’ll explain,” Sock said as he headed into the living room. Sock’s Mom sent Jonathan a look of panic but he just nodded at her and followed Sock taking a seat beside him and holding onto his hand.

“Go on then, talk,” Sock’s Mom said as she lowered herself into the seat opposite, the laundry basket placed on the floor beside her. So Sock did, he told her everything, not hiding a single detail or the Principal's attitude towards him at the beginning.

She sat in shock, the occasional gasp escaping at certain moment’s but by the end her fingers were curling into the upholstery.

“I am going to rip that Principal a new one and he’s getting off lightly compared to what I'll do to that boy,” she threatened as she rose to her feet.

“I’m fine Mom. Zack is being dealt with and the Principal has learnt a lesson in humility.”

“That is not the point Napoleon. He shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions in the first place.”

Jonathan agreed with her but Sock was shaking his head, “Considering how it must have looked I'm not sure that’s fair, especially with my history.”

Jonathan wanted to tell him he was wrong but then he remembered the doubts he’d had about Sock’s actions. Sure, he didn't think Sock had started the fight but he did think that he had lost control and in retaliation almost killed Zack out of some twisted desire to take a life.

“I know even you have been afraid of me before Mom,” Sock continued and Jonathan saw the flicker of shame on Mrs Sowachowski’s face at those words. It said better than anything that Sock was telling the truth.

“Not afraid sweetie but worried,” She said gently as she moved towards him and reached out to stoke a hand down his cheek.

“Okay. I’m going to go wash up, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Sock’s Mom said as she stepped back so he could stand, “I’ll have dinner ready for you when you're finished.”

Jonathan remained seated as Sock left, the sound of his feet on the stairs growing quieter before Sock’s Mom spoke again.

“Thank you for defending him and staying by his side.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that since I messed up. I didn't protect him,” Jonathan confessed as he combed a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

“He doesn't need you to protect him, he just needs you to love him,” She explained sweetly as she traced his cheek the way she often did with Sock.

“I can do that,” Jonathan promised as he gave her a soft smile.

After they had eaten and retired to Sock’s room Jonathan stood uncomfortable beside the bed where Sock lay. A part of him wanted to wrap Sock up in his arms but was that the right thing to do. What if Sock freaked out at being touched after what Zack did.

“Do you still love me?”

Sock’s softly asked question pulled Jonathan from his thoughts and he sat on the edge of the bed as he answered.

“Of course I do.”

“Even after seeing me covered in blood and ready to kill?”

Jonathan laid a hand on Sock’s head ruffling the messy curls, “I was a little shocked but you were defending yourself. I don’t know what I would have done if you’d been hurt worse, I love you so much,” Jonathan confessed without shame. Sock had become the most important person in his life and the idea of never seeing Sock’s bright smile again was terrifying.

“It wasn’t self defense at the end. Zack was down, I could have run but I wanted to hurt him more, I wanted to kill him and not even for what he did but just because he was an easy target at that moment. Knowing that, do you still love me now?”

Jonathan‘s mouth had gone dry, he had no idea how to answer Sock’s question as his chest grew tight. As he stared at the floor Jonathan's mind spun, the question going around and around in his head. Sock’s words hadn’t surprised Jonathan; he’d known from the start that Sock was dangerous, that he had certain cravings and while he rarely gave it much attention he hadn’t ever forgotten completely. However, there was so much more to Sock than just his issues, he was funny and smart and kind and playful and so many other things that one, admittedly quite bad, trait wasn’t going to change Jonathan’s feelings.

“Yes, I still love you. That doesn’t mean I condone you murdering anyone but I knew what I was getting into when we started dating,” Jonathan admitted as he carefully leaned down and placed a small kiss on the tip of Sock’s nose.

“Okay then,” Sock said with a yawn. “Come cuddle with me, hot stuff I’m tired.”

Gingerly Jonathan climbed onto the bed next to Sock but left it up to the other boy to move closer to him. While Sock didn't seem bothered in the least about throwing his arm over Jonathan and nuzzling into his neck Jonathan felt tense. He wasn't worried over the conversation they had just had but rather if Sock was really as okay as he seemed. While Jonathan accepted that Sock’s brain worked a little differently to most his relaxed approach was weird. _How could he act so normal, so unaffected?_ Had he repressed the whole thing or was he acting fine because he didn't want to worry Jonathan and his Mom.

 _You could ask him_ , a voice whispered in Jonathan’s head but what if bringing it up just made Sock sad. Could Jonathan handle it if he made Sock cry or relive memories he didn't want to consider. Maybe he was overthinking this whole thing and Sock really was unfazed, moving on from it quickly and looking instead to the future with his live for today attitude.

Letting out a sigh Jonathan didn't know and as much as he tried not to think about it he still found himself being extra careful around Sock over the next week. Each time he would think about touching Sock, even just a tap on the shoulder caused him to have second thoughts and the only time they kissed was when Sock would instigate it but Jonathan always pulled away first. His eyes scanning Sock’s face for any trace of discomfort and feeling relieved when he didn't find any.

That didn’t mean Jonathan could relax and at school he found himself staying close to Sock’s side and suffering bouts of anxiety whenever Sock was out of his sight. He’d race out of his classes to meet Sock leaving his own and scowled at anyone who so much as gave Sock a strange look. Statistic class in particular had become a nightmare he couldn’t escape from as he stared at the spot Sock had been standing that terrible day.

On top of all that there were several rumors circulating the school about Zack's expulsion but all anyone knew for sure was that it had something to do with Sock. The theories ranging between the mundane to the outrageous. The most extreme being that Sock had killed Zack and the school was covering it up out of fear that they would be killed too. The most normal was that Sock had caught Zack taking steroids or stealing answer sheets for the upcoming finals. No one even suspected the truth for which Jonathan was very grateful and when asked Sock would just say Zack got expelled for doing something stupid. Regardless after a week of this Sock was getting annoyed and Jonathan had assumed it was about the constant questions only to have Sock's dark look turned in his direction.


	32. Chapter 32

Sock was pissed off, not about the whole debachel with Zack or even the rumors and questions about what had happened but with Jonathan. Since that day Jonathan had started acting strangely and while at first Sock thought it was because he was wary of his issues, now he was beginning to think it was something else. He was scared of Sock or more accurately he was scared of touching Sock. Jonathan didn't hug him, didn't take his hand and would barely kiss him.

He’d put up with it for a week and now he wanted answers so as they stood together about to head home Sock grabbed Jonathan's hand and dragged him away. By fate or misfortune the first empty classroom he found that was unlocked was the math classroom but Sock didn't pause for a moment as he stepped in with Jonathan behind him and shut the door firmly.

“Now I want you to tell me what is going on? Have I done something wrong?”

“What? No. Come on we should get out of here,” Jonathan said as he prepared to herd Sock back outside but Sock pushed him away.

“Why? Why don’t you want to talk to me?” Sock asked his anger fading away to be replaced with a painful ache in his chest.

“We can talk but not here, you can’t honestly be comfortable being here?” Jonathan suggested. Sock glazed around the classroom, he’d had lesson’s here with Jonathan and he had to admit that Jonathan had been having more trouble than usual concentrating in class recently.

“Why wouldn't I be comfortable? Is this about that thing with Zack? Is that why you’ve been acting weird?” Sock asked, he hadn’t realized how many questions he had until he began the conversation.

“I haven't been acting weird,” Jonathan argued with a scowl as his eyes gazed over the room.

“You have. It’s like you're here, only you’re not. We talk all the time but you keep this gap between us. Do you not want to be my boyfriend anymore?”

That got Jonathan's attention and his head whipped around to look at Sock, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

“Of course I do, why would you ever think that I don't?”

Sock sighed as he stepped away from the door to perch on the edge of one of the desks.

“You seem scared to touch me, you said you weren’t scared of me and that you loved me. I can’t remember the last time we kissed for more than a few seconds,” Sock confessed in a grumpy whisper. Jonathan had always been careful when it came to anything sexual with Sock but his behavior recently had become extremely cautious. All those little things he used to do like play with Sock’s hair or tickle his sides had stopped overnight and if Sock was honest he felt almost touch starved for those moments.

“Oh,” Jonathan said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and stared at the floor.

“I just want to know what's wrong?”

“I've just been a little worried about things, well, worried about you. After what happened with Zack I wasn’t sure if you’d want me getting too close,” Jonathan admitted shyly.

“Huh?”

Sock didn't understand Jonathan’s reasoning, what did one have to do with the other. Why would Zack assaulting him change his feelings about Jonathan kissing him or holding his hand or more.

“I don’t understand,” Sock said and it took Jonathan's stuttered explanation for the pieces to begin to fall into place. It also reignited Sock’s annoyance and he made sure Jonathan knew that.

“So you’ve been treating me like some fragile victim that might break because you decided I would react badly to being touched by you. Isn’t that for me to decide? Your reason is so dumb I don’t know where to start. I’m not going to have a flashback and freak out if you kiss me. Come here,” Sock said as he crooked a finger at Jonathan.

The second he was in reach Sock grabbed Jonathan's hand and maneuvered it until Jonathan was gripping his top.

“Pull me into a kiss,” Sock demanded his eyes steady as realization dawned on Jonathan.

“Sock-.”

“Do it, I want you to see that nothing you do will ever harm me because you affect me in a way no one else can. So, kiss me hot stuff,” Sock teased with a cheeky smile as he looked up at Jonathan through his fringe. Jonathan hesitated for a moment before slowly leaning down and seizing Sock’s lips in a sweet kiss. Sock reacted by adding more pressure and opening his mouth, his tongue slipping into Jonathan’s mouth to taste him.

The small moan that rose from Jonathan's throat correlated to his hand tightening on Sock’s top as he pulled him closer. Sock didn't even try to resist as his arms rose to wrap around Jonathan’s neck and the frustrating tension between them melted away.

“Have I made my point?” Sock asked as they broke the kiss and Jonathan rested his forehead against Sock’s.

“Yes, I get it. Sorry for not talking to you but I didn't want to bring it back up in case you wanted to just forget about it all.”

“I do want to forget and so should you because it doesn't matter. You got it?” Sock felt Jonathan nod and smiled.

“So, wanna go to my place and fool around?” Sock asked and was rewarded by Jonathan snorting out a laugh that lifted the mood and Sock giggled when Jonathan's hand tickled his side.

“Sure, let’s go you little demon.”

***

Jonathan looked around checking that Sock hadn’t arrived yet before placing the note on the locker door. After sorting things out with Sock a few days ago Jonathan still felt like he needed to make it up to Sock for being overprotective in all the wrong ways and this would hopefully be a good start. As they had left the math classroom his eyes had landed on the posters advertising prom that lined the corridor walls. He had realized in that moment that he hadn’t actually bothered to ask Sock to go with him but rather just assumed they would go together. Having already made that mistake once he didn't want to do it again. Therefore, last night he had spent a few hours cutting out letters from his Mom’s magazines and his Dad’s newspaper to glue them into a message to Sock.

It looked a bit like a ransom note but if anyone would see the humor in it Sock would, he said before that that he’d like something he could look at that would make him laugh over and over. Jonathan had even added a few extra details to the note with a few realistically hand drawn hearts. Now all he had to do was wait and see how Sock reacted to his question and glancing down the hall he could see Sock’s unmissable hat headed his way.

As butterflies filled Jonathan’s stomach he tried unsuccessfully to stop a smile from curling onto his face as Sock reached him. At first Sock didn't even notice the note as he wrapped his hands around Jonathan’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jonathan let the kiss last, enjoying the intimacy that he had denied them both.

“Hey, so what-,” Sock stopped talking as his eyes landed on the note and he read the wonky words that spelled out, ‘will you go to prom with me?’. Sock’s mouth moved, curling up into a smile that kept growing until the first snigger escaped followed by more peels of laughter as he turned to look at Jonathan.

“Sure hot stuff, I’ll go with you,” Sock said with a cheeky wink.

“I hoped you would say that,” Jonathan replied as he leaned on the locker beside Sock, “take a look inside.”

Sock raised an eyebrow in question before spinning open the lock and opening the door. Inside was a bouquet of socks twisted to resemble flowers and in all the colors and patterns Jonathan could find. Once again Sock laughed as he pulled them out and nuzzled his face into the soft fabric and only after they had been removed was the last gift exposed. It was a detailed drawing of Sock with a few additional features such as small horns curling up from the crazy curls on his head, a forked tail and even a pair of wings with the arched words ‘my little demon’ at the top.

“You’ll always be my demon, I love you,” Jonathan said as Sock took the picture out and gazed at it with damp eyes. Leaning down he stole a kiss from Sock, pleased that Sock was happy with his gifts. He had never been one for parties or social events but he wanted Sock to have this experience and share it with him.

“Love you too. You know you didn't have to go to this much trouble though I appreciate it,” Sock said as he placed his gifts away and wiped at his eyes.

“Whatever, don’t expect me to be this sappy again,” Jonathan teased while Sock rolled his eyes in reply.

Still grinning, Sock opened his mouth to speak when suddenly his eyes widened as he was clearly stuck by a thought, an unpleasant one if Jonathan had to guess by how quickly his smile vanished.

“What about your parents? Aren't they gonna ask you about who your date is and want photos and stuff?”

Jonathan felt his mood dim at Sock’s worry before his lips formed a devious smirk, “Fuck it. I don’t care if they know. We’re graduating in June and then we’ll be leaving for college in August.”

“You mean it?” Sock said with a dimpled smile.

“Yeah.”

“You know if they kick you out you could always stay with me. I’m positive my Mom wouldn't mind and Dad’s away most of the time,” Sock offered.

“I don't think it will come to that but thanks,” Jonathan whispered as he pressed his forehead to Sock’s and closed his eyes.

That evening as he sat with his parents eating dinner Jonathan casually mentioned that he had a date to prom.

“Who's the lucky girl,” his Dad asked and Jonathan with a half smile answered.

“Actually I’m taking my boyfriend, Sock.”

Despite his calm tone and his relaxed expression Jonathan was actually terrified and the rest of the conversation went about as well as he expected. First his Dad refuted the fact Jonathan was gay before blaming Sock for turning him gay. He wasn’t pleased when Jonathan stated it would be more accurate to say he turned Sock gay not the other way around. In fact it only made his Dad’s face grow redder and his voice raise while Jonathan's nerves were twisted into anger as he defended his relationship.

“You’re not allowed to see him anymore!”

Jonathan froze for a second at his Dad’s words before rising to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table.

“Try and stop me,” Jonathan growled. The offer to move into Sock’s house at the front of his mind as he stared down his dad in silence. Clearly his actions were enough of a shock to momentarily throw his Dad, Jonathan had never challenged his dad before. His usual response had always been to sulk while his Dad yelled at him until he could slink away to his room where he would get lost in his music but not this time.

“Jonathan,” his Mom said and Jonathan turned to her, still frowning and prepared to fight her too if he had to.

“Does he really mean this much to you?” she asked, the expression on her face one of confusion.

“Yeah, he does. You don’t have to like it, you don’t even have to accept it or me, but you can’t stop me from dating him or seeing him. If I have to move out then I will and I’ll be another of your kids that you never see,” Jonathan said knowing it was a low blow when his Mom’s lip trembled.

As his rage faded Jonathan let out a sigh and fell back into his seat, “I love him Mom and he loves me. We make each other happy.”

It was possibly the most honest and open thing he had said to his parents in the last ten years and his eyes lowered as he waited for the next wave of insults or demands. Time dragged as they sat at the table not meeting each other's eyes and ignoring their half eaten meal. Jonathan didn’t feel hungry anymore; he was too busy thinking and planning how long it would take him to pack his stuff and what he would have to leave behind. There was also the fear of what he would do if Sock’s Mom wouldn’t take him in since it was looking more and more likely he was going to get kicked out.

The knock at the door startled everyone and they finally exchanged glances before Jonathan's Mom rose to answer it.

“Hey, Mrs Combs.”

Sock’s voice carried into the kitchen and Jonathan jumped up and raced to the door. His face split into a grin at seeing Sock standing on the porch and Jonathan stepped forward wrapping him in a tight hug.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hey hot stuff, I was kinda worried about you and wanted to make sure you were alright,” Sock replied as he pulled back, his smile shrinking as he looked past Jonathan. Slowly turning on the spot Jonathan faced his parents stood in the doorway staring at them with hard faces. Jonathan stood taller, his hand finding Sock’s and holding on tight.

“It went badly then,” Sock said, picking up on the clear tension. “I asked my Mom about you staying with us and she said it was fine. However, she’s gonna be mad when I get home because I snuck out to come here and dinner is probably ready.”

Jonathan tried to keep his stony expression but the thought of Sock’s Mom giving him an earful for coming here was too funny and he cracked a smile.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, you little demon,” Jonathan muttered as he rolled his eyes.

“Sure I can but that’s not as much fun,” Sock replied with a smirk as he swung their joined hands. Jonathan laughed and using his free hand pushed Sock’s hat down over his eyes making the other giggle as he pushed it back up.

“Jonathan.”

Turning back towards his parents Jonathan's smile vanished as he watched his Mom dither on the threshold as if unsure if she should move closer or not.

“Yeah?”

She didn't say anything as her eyes darted from him to Sock before landing on his Dad where they remained. She was clearly waiting for him to speak and Jonathan was too as they stood in tense silence and even Sock had stopped messing around.

“Jonathan, come inside,” his Dad said firmly.

“Only if I can bring him and you stop trying to keep us apart,” Jonathan countered. His Dad’s mouth pursed and his nostrils flared before he gave a stiff nod.

“Fine, just get in here.”

Jonathan’s parents weren’t happy, his Dad now went out of his way to avoid him and while his Mom kept trying to talk to him she never seemed to know what to say. Jonathan didn't care, he still had Sock and that’s all that mattered to him even if they now spent more time at Sock’s house. There they could relax and Jonathan had contemplated moving in but things weren’t that bad at home and a tiny part of him still hoped that his folks would come around if given a little time.


	33. Chapter 33

After the hell of exams Jonathan didn't think it was possible to feel more stressed out but after the fourth attempt to tie his tie he was ready to scream. Checking the clock he saw that time was running out and if he wasn’t outside and ready to get in the limo in ten minutes then he would be in shit.

“Jonathan, the cars here,” Jonathan's Mom said from the doorway and Jonathan gave up muttering a swear word as he tugged on his hair.

“It’s early,” he complained as he pulled off the tie and threw it on the floor, the deep blue shimmering fabric curling into a pile. Without a word his Mom picked it up and stepped forward to place it back around his neck. A second later it was tied perfectly and Jonathan threw his arms around his Mom in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“It’s fine darling. So are you ready?” she asked as she fixed his freshly re-bleached hair.

“Um, yeah I think so. Oh wait, the flower,” Jonathan said as he spun away and snatched the boxed corsage. The delicate white lilies with blue ribbons were wired onto a bracelet and matched the boutonniere already pinned to the lapel of his black suit jacket. As he gazed at the flower a smile spread over his face, lilies were often used for funerals but he knew Sock would like it for that very reason.

“It’s strange to see you smile and all because of a boy,” his Mom said fondly as she shook her head.

“He’s more than that, he’s my little demon and my best friend,” Jonathan replied before ducking his head and pressing a kiss to his shocked Mom’s cheek.

“I gotta go, he’ll kill me if i’m late,” Jonathan called out as he flew out the door and down the stairs. He couldn't wait to see Sock but seeing his Dad blocking the front door he came to a stop. His smile vanished to be replaced by his typical scowl as they sized each other up.

“Son,” his Dad said and Jonathan forced his shoulders to relax at the calm tone.

“Yeah?”

“You look good.”

“Thanks,” Jonathan said, a little confused by the compliment.

“Well, have fun,” he Dad said before his mouth twisted at realizing how his words might be interpreted, “Uh, I mean, go on then before you're late.”

Jonathan snorted out a laugh at his Dad’s clear embarrassment and once he stepped aside Jonathan moved forward. He patted his Dad on the shoulder once they drew leave and gave a nod.

“Thanks Dad.”

A minute later he was pulling open the door and quickly walking to the limo, climbing in he gave Sock’s address and settled back in the comfortable black leather seats with a small smile. As they pulled up outside of Sock’s house Jonathan climbed out telling the driver he would be back in a few minutes. Then standing on the porch he checked his tie before lifting a hand to knock on the painted wood.

“Wow,” he muttered when it opened to show Sock. Jonathan’s eyes started at Sock’s hair, the curls left to their own devices as usual but decorated with sparking hair pins in the shape of stars. He was sure they were the ones Sock had gotten from their trip to the arcade on Sock’s birthday and the memory of that day made him smile wider. Next he was drawn the the glitter on Sock’s freckled cheeks and the gloss that made his lips shimmer. However the thing that really blew him away was the outfit. Sock was wearing a dress in the same shimmery blue fabric as Jonathan's tie, it hugged tightly to his body before fanning out into a collection of layered ruffles. Underneath he had on a pair of black trousers since there were rules about how short dresses could be.

“Hey hot stuff, I just need to grab my jacket,” Sock said as he turned away and Jonathan stepped inside. He greeted Sock’s parents with a friendly hello as Sock pulled on a short sleeved black jacket that covered the thin straps that held the dress up.

“Before you two go, I want a few pictures,” Sock’s Mom said holding up a camera as she waved them together. Jonathan happily allowed it and offered out the corsage for Sock to take before helping him put it on his left wrist. As Jonathan held Sock’s hand and they shared a moment the flash of a camera blinded him.

“You both look adorable,” Sock’s Mom gushed as she lifted the camera and took a few more pictures. Jonathan smiled holding back his laugh at her clear excitement and wondered if she was enjoying this more than him and Sock.

Finally after being pulled into a hug by Sock’s Mom and a joking comment from Sock’s Dad about making sure Sock didn't get home late they were allowed to leave. Hand in hand they raced to the car with Sock letting out a giggle as he climbed inside.

“We are gonna have a blast tonight,” Sock declared as the car started the journey to the hotel where the prom was being held.

“I hope so or I spent a small fortune for nothing,” Jonathan teased as he shifted closer to Sock and stole a kiss. Whatever he had on his lips was sticky and tasted like strawberries but that didn't deter Jonathan from claiming Sock’s mouth again.

“You really do look amazing,” he said as he reached up and brushed a finger tip over one of the stars in Sock’s hair.

“You do too. Who knew you scrubbed up so well,” Sock teased while Jonathan just rolled his eyes in reply.

Arriving they followed the signs and stepped into a large room decorated to the nines with balloons, fairy lights and the walls covered with sheer black fabric that gave an air of mystery to the room. It was like they had walked into an alternate world that was cut off from reality.

Several people were already in attendance and a few had even moved to the dance floor to twirl their partners around to the soft music playing. Jonathan hoped they would play something a bit more up beat later as he headed toward the refreshment stand with Sock on his arm. A lot of people turned to stare as they walked past just like he had expected they would, on top of being one of the few gay couples Sock’s attire was far from typical.

“Want a drink?” Jonathan asked while pretending he couldn't feel the eyes on them and focusing instead on the bright grin on Sock’s face and how it made him light up.

“Sure, it’ll probably get spiked later,” Sock pointed out and Jonathan agreed he was likely right about that prediction.

Cups in hand they looked out over the room before naturally gravitating to a corner out of the way where they were offered a small amount of privacy. As the night wore on Jonathan was dragged onto the dance floor by Sock first to sway along to an upbeat pop song and later to shuffle along to a slow song where they held each other close and exchanged kisses between bouts of soft chuckles. Jonathan knew that he looked like a sap as he gazed into Sock’s green eyes and he didn't care, in that moment all he wanted to was bask in Sock enjoyment as he dipped him. Head thrown back and mouth open wide as Sock laughed before Jonathan seized the opportunity to claim a deep kiss.

As the prom King and Queen were being crowned, Sock whispered into Jonathan's ear to follow him. With everyone watching the stage it was easy for them to sneak past the chaperons and Jonathan wondered what Sock was up to as he led them down an empty corridor lined with doors and pulled out a key.

“I, um, got a room here,” Sock said before giving a small chuckle and nervously biting on his lip. Jonathan’s eyes widened at that because there was only one reason he could think of for Sock to have done that. With his heart racing and his temperature rising in both embarrassment and desire he reached out for Sock.

“I know it’s sort of a tradition but we don't have to do it. We both have a habit of ignoring normal trends after all,” he stated as his hands settled on Sock’s waist. Like any guy he would very much like to have sex, in particular he’d love to have sex with Sock but he wasn’t going to push him into something he didn't want to do or felt was a requirement.

“I know that but I wouldn't mind following this tradition. If you don’t want to then it’s fine but I'm ready,” Sock said, not adding a silly nickname to his words to show that he was serious as his glittery cheeks flushed red.

 _Oh_ , Jonathan thought as his brain shut down for a moment overridden by hormones and his blood moving south quickly.

“Uh, are you sure?”

He had to ask and would probably ask several more times because this was a big step for Sock and he didn't want him to regret it tomorrow.

“I am,” Sock said as he unlocked the door. Opening it he stepped backwards into the room, pulling Jonathan inside by his hand. Once the door closed behind them reality hit Jonathan that this was really happening and his nerves threatened to make him vomit. Sock in contrast seemed calmer as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on the double bed.

“Have you done this before?” Sock asked softly.

“Uh, no,” he admitted, “I slept with my ex-girlfriend a few times but you're the first serious boyfriend I’ve had.”

“But you know how to do it, right?”

“Yeah, but we’ll need-,” Jonathan began to say only to stop when Sock pulled a condom and small tube of lube from his trouser pocket not quite meeting Jonathan's eyes as he gave a shy smile.

“Er, right, those,” Jonathan stuttered out. “Uh, who's gonna be top?”

“You can, you have more experience,” Sock mumbled and Jonathan's cock instantly hardened at the idea of being inside Sock.

“Are you really sure about this Sock? We can wait. I just don't want you to regret this,” Jonathan said softly. Sock lifted his head and looked straight at Jonathan with a gentle smile before reaching out and dragging him closer by his tie.

“Yes, I'm sure,” Sock confirmed before silencing anything else Jonathan could say with a kiss. It was rougher than the ones they usually shared, more passionate as if they were both aware that this was leading to something life changing.

Jonathan could hardly remember his first time, he’d been too nervous of everything to even really enjoy it as he panicked about coming too quick or whether his girlfriend was enjoying it too. He wanted better than that for Sock and knowing that it was different with a guy didn't want to rush things and possibly hurt him. Slowing their frantic kisses Jonathan moved his hands from Sock’s hips and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. With it out of the way Jonathan was able to run a hand over the top of Sock’s back, touching the soft skin before gripping the back of his neck and heating the kiss back up. They had time so Jonathan concentrated on the kiss, the taste of punch on Sock’s tongue and the tiny gasps for air and soft moans that fell from his lips.

As they broke apart for air, smiling like fools at each other, Jonathan removed his own jacket letting it join Sock’s on the floor before adding his tie to the growing pile. For a second he worried about being able to re-tie it before Sock untucking his shirt brought him back to the present. The buttons of his shirt that had buttoned so easily now fought with his trembling fingers but eventually he managed to get them undone.

Topless he jumped a little when Sock’s hands trailed down his chest and eager to touch more of Sock he reached around him, his fingers seeking out the zip or button that would loosen the dress. With a silent thank you up to heaven he found the zip in a second and was able to pull it down without any resistance. Sock helped by shimmering it down lower and past his hips before he stepped forward closer to Jonathan.

Hot skin met more skin and Jonathan seized Sock’s mouth again in his desire to be closer still. A hand ghosted down his back and made him shiver as his hands rested on Sock’s ass, with the skirt gone he was now able to feel Sock’s arousal against his own.

“If you need me to stop or just slow down let me know,” Jonathan whispered on a panted breath as he directed Sock towards the bed. As they reached it Sock sat down and looked up at him. For an eternally Jonathan just stared, the rosy sparkling glow of Sock’s cheeks and the mischievous twinkle in his gorgeous eyes too dazzling for him to do more than look and consider how damn lucky he was.

“Hey hot stuff, see something you like?” Sock joked with a wink. The chuckle that escaped Jonathan's mouth pulled him back to reality and he dropped to his knees to tug off Sock’s dress shoes and socks.

“Get on the bed you cheeky little demon.”

While Sock compiled, Jonathan stood back up and toed off his own shoes before reaching down to remove his socks. They didn’t really need to strip off completely but Jonathan figured that they might as well take advantage of the rooms complete privacy. Crawling onto the bed his eyes moved over Sock, his hair sticking up as he leaned back on his elbows. The position gave him a little bit of a belly but that didn't bother Jonathan or the faded scar left over from his near death experience, Sock was beautiful to him.

“Sure you don't just want a blowjob?” Jonathan suggested as he flicked open the button of Sock’s trousers.

“Yes, I'm sure,” Sock said with a roll of his eyes as he dropped back completely onto the bed and lifted his ass to make it easier for Jonathan to pull off his pants and underwear. The nerves Jonathan had felt entering the room were trying to return as he was met with the sight of a completely naked Sock.

“Damn,” he muttered as his hands ran up the outside of Sock’s legs until he could hook behind Sock’s knees and tug him closer so Jonathan was settled between his spread legs.

“Where’s the lube?” Sock lifted his hand where the condom and tube were still held tightly. Taking both Jonathan placed the condom aside for now and flicked open the lube. The thick liquid was cold and he rubbed his fingers against his thumb to warm it slightly.

“Ready?”

At Sock’s nod he let his hand slip lower prepared for the tiny jump Sock made at the chilly touch.

“It’s okay, just relax,” Jonathan comforted. As his fingers circled the puckered ring his other hand wrapped around Sock’s cock. His strokes weren’t great since it was his left hand but it offered a distraction as his finger pressed against Sock’s asshole gently encouraging it to open. Sock’s eyes had fallen closed and one hand was twisting in the pillow while the other was clenching and unclenching beside him. As his finger slipped inside to the first knuckle Sock’s face scrunched up for a second.

“Keep relaxing, you’re doing great,” Jonathan praised while wishing he could also kiss Sock and remove the discomfort from his face as he slowly moved his finger. Unfortunately in his current position he couldn't reach so instead switched his focus to stroking Sock’s cock for a minute and gradually Sock’s jaw untensed as he let out a moan of pleasure. At that he returned to opening Sock up with his other hand, curling his finger as he sought out the spot he’d heard about in chat forums and discovered for himself through self exploration.

“Ah,” Sock gasped, his eyes opening for a second before closing again when Jonathan touched the same place again.

“Does that feel good?”

Sock hummed in reply as he shifted his hips and Jonathan wasn’t sure if he was trying to get away or get closer. With Sock now a bit looser Jonathan released his cock to pour more lube onto his hand and then add a second finger. The hiss of pain Sock let out caused him to freeze as a bolt of fear stuck him. The seconds passed with neither of them moving until Sock released his breath, body relaxing as he took a deep breath in.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Keep going,” Sock said, his eyes opening to lock with Jonathan’s. Still concerned with hurting Sock, even if logically he knew that it was going to be uncomfortable regardless, Jonathan kept his movements slow. Searching out Sock’s prostate again he brushed his fingertip over it as his other hand stroked over Sock’s cock. The combination of both sensations forced a groan from Sock as his chin lifted pressing his head into the mattress.

Gradually Sock’s breaths became heavier and his hips began to move along with Jonathan's hands as pleasure over-road discomfort. The more Sock’s arousal grew so did Jonathan's and his cock that had been half hard since he stepped into the room filled with blood. With his pants still on it was getting really fucking uncomfortable and all he could think about was how it would feel to have Sock wrapped around his cock and not his fingers. It would be wet and hot, the temperature inside Sock almost burning and still somehow tight in a way so very different to a girl's pussy.

“Sock, are you ready for more?”

“Fuck yes,” Sock hissed out as a smile curled onto his face.

“You want to stay in this position or move onto your hands and knees? I’ve heard it’s easier the first time to do it in the second position,” Jonathan explained as he let go of Sock and pulled his fingers free to undo the zip on his pants. In less than a minute he was as naked as Sock with his cock leaking despite the boulder of worry sitting in his stomach.

“Like this, please,” Sock answered, his eyes begging Jonathan to agree.

“Whatever you want, my demon,” Jonathan whispered as he rolled on the condom and used the last of the lube to slick himself up.

“Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Sock followed the order and using his hand Jonathan guided his cock to Sock’s asshole and then pushed forward. The head went in easily before meeting resistance and Jonathan had to bite his lip to stop the burning desire to thrust. Instead he breathed through his nose and pressed in slowly, his eyes studying Sock’s expression as his eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly together. Careful not to move his hips too much Jonathan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sock’s mouth.

“It’s okay, it’ll feel good soon,” Jonathan whispered and hoped he was telling the truth. Inch by inch he sunk deeper into Sock, his hips rocking gently as Sock stretched around the intrusion. So fucking tight, Jonathan thought as he bottomed out already close to coming just from being encased inside Sock’s body. Scared to move in case this was over in seconds he began kissing Sock, their lips meeting messily as they both tried to adjust.

“Fuck, can I please move,” Jonathan muttered against Sock’s mouth sure that he would die if he stayed still much longer.

“Yeah, I’m okay now,” Sock replied. Even with that Jonathan kept his movements gentle and slow as he drew back and then pressed forward. He didn't think he’d ever want to sleep with a girl again or anyone other than Sock as his little demon let out a sexy little whine. Green eyes that were watering slightly gazed up at him and Sock’s lips were red and shone with spit. It was a temptation he couldn't refuse and the next time he filled Sock’s ass he stole a kiss.

Not aware if he was in heaven or hell Jonathan felt his control slipping as his pace increased and the gasps that fell from Sock’s lips only encouraged him. Chanting the word fuck in his head Jonathan knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and as lost as he was in his own pleasure the idea of helping Sock reach his orgasm with a hand never occurred to him.

With a deep groan as he thrust deeply into Sock, Jonathan came, his eyes screwed shut as a wave of pleasure rolled over him and stole his senses and strength. His muscles were frozen stiff as he panted heavily until his heart stopped trying to break out of his chest. Opening his eyes he was met by Sock’s face, flushed a bright red and his mouth hanging open so his hot breaths hit Jonathan's chin. A glance down at Sock’s still hard cock and Jonathan wanted to curse, _how had he forgotten about Sock?_

“Shit, I'm sorry,” Jonathan said as he pulled out, his cock twitching and almost painfully oversensitive after his orgasm.

“It’s fine,” Sock claimed but Jonathan refused to listen and before Sock could move his hand and finish himself off Jonathan had shuffled back and swallowed Sock’s cock.

“Ngh,” Sock grunted as he jerked upwards at the sudden sensation and Jonathan pinned his hips down to the bed before he could choke. He wasn’t overly skilled at sucking cock but Jonathan had at least some ideas of what Sock liked and used that knowledge to his advantage. In addition he pressed two fingers into Sock’s already stretched hole. This time he found the bundle of nerves easier and rubbed over it as he hollowed his cheeks sucking the cock in his mouth.

“Jonathan!” Sock shouted as he withered on the bed before his body tensed up, his asshole tightening on Jonathan's fingers and he came filling Jonathan's mouth with come. Lifting his head, Jonathan swallowed not bothered by the taste as he licked his lips and slipped his fingers free.

“You good?”

It probably wasn’t the right question since the dazed expression on Sock’s face already gave him the answer before Sock’s mouth curled into a large grin.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sock mumbled.

After getting rid of the condom Jonathan climbed back into bed with Sock and pulled him into a sweaty hug. It was a little gross but worth it to feel Sock’s heart rate slow as he buried his face under Jonathan's chin and placed a kiss on his neck.

“I think I’ll want to do that again,” Sock said against his skin and Jonathan's cock twitched hearing it.

“So no regrets?”

“Only that we didn't do this sooner,” Sock replied as he lifted his head and smirked at Jonathan who returned it with one of his own.

“I’m just glad I didn't hurt you too much.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It’ll get easier each time unless you want to try being top?” Jonathan offered before he rolled onto his side and pressed kisses to Sock’s cheek. Truthfully he couldn't wait for another chance to fuck Sock and experience the bliss of sinking into his hot ass even as he offered Sock the choice to fuck him.

“Maybe one day,” Sock said as he let out a sigh, “We need to get dressed and head back.”

“I’d rather stay here,” Jonathan grumbled even as he let Sock pull away and sat up on the bed.

“Me too. Come on hot stuff before temptation keeps us both here.”

Once they had cleaned up and were both dressed again they inched open the door and after checking the hallway was empty exited the room. Sock had to help Jonathan redo his tie but other than a few wrinkles and the glitter that had been transferred to Jonathan's face they looked once again presentable.

“My ass feels weird,” Sock muttered and Jonathan had to cover his mouth to hold back his laughter. Only once he felt in control again did he risk speaking.

“Sorry.”

“It was worth it,” Sock said with a shrug before holding a finger to his lips and opening the door back into the room where prom was still taking place. Unfortunately their luck ran out at this point as a champion spotted them and quickly rushed over.

“Where have you two been?”

“I was looking for the bathroom,” Sock answered without missing a beat. “Sorry, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Jonathan stood in place as Sock covered his mouth and dashed off.

“Uh, too much punch,” Jonathan lied with a forced smile before racing after Sock.

Together again the pair moved onto the dance floor where Jonathan twirled Sock around until the evening ended and his face hurt from smiling.

“Told you we’d have a blast tonight,” Sock said as Jonathan escorted him to his front door.

“And you were right,” Jonathan replied before sealing his mouth onto Sock’s in a passionate kiss.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, hot stuff.”


	34. Chapter 34

Sock flipped the tassel of his hat from one side to the other as the speeches continued to drone on and wondered if graduating was worth this boredom. It didn't help that Jonathan was sitting too far away from him so they couldn't do more than share eyerolls over the hopeful messages for the future being delivered before them.

What seemed like a lifetime later it was over and Sock jumped from his seat ignoring the line of people heading the other way to race towards Jonathan. More than a few people gave him dirty looks and a few even hissed out complaints and insults. Sock didn't care as he finally got in reach of Jonathan and tackled him in a hug.

“Can you believe it, schools over. We’re free!”

“Until college, but yes we have a couple of months before that. I’m just glad we both got into the same one,” Jonathan muttered as his eyes darted away for a second.

Sock frowned as they moved towards the exit where their families would be waiting for them. Jonathan had been very quiet about his acceptance into college, not showing the usual excited shock most do when their letter arrives. If anything he had been more concerned about Sock's application since he had applied late and only at Jonathan's insistence. At least this way they could spend more time together and they had started looking at dorms so they could live together.

“I’m glad too. I can’t wait until we get to wake up everyday together and don't have to worry about our folks turning up at the wrong time,” Sock said even as he chuckled at the memory of his Mom entering his room unannounced to find them on the bed and their hands down each others pants.

“Please don't bring that up,” Jonathan muttered as his cheeks heated.

“Okay hot stuff, now let's find our parents.”

Jonathan just nodded and accepted the kiss to his cheek before Sock took his hand and dragged him through the crowd of people. They found Jonathan's parents first and while talking to them Sock’s folks arrived. It was a little awkward as the two groups met for the first time but soon they were chatting pleasantly.

“Jonathan is such a lovely boy, you both must be so proud of him,” Sock’s Mom said, making Jonathan blush again and offering the perfect opportunity for Sock to tease him.

“Aww, look at you getting all red faced. You’re such a big softy,” Sock said as he pinched Jonathan’s cheek.

“Knock it off you little demon, you’re the softy.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sock mocked with a smirk.

“Fine, then no more hugs for you.”

“What? You’re kidding right? Jonathan you can’t do that,” Sock whined as he clung to Jonathan, his lip sticking out when Jonathan laughed but refused to hug him back.

“It's still so strange to see Jonathan acting like this,” Mrs Combs said before nervously looking around the group.

“Napoleon wasn’t much of a hugger until he met Jonathan but it’s sweet to see them so close,” Sock’s Mom commented.

“Sock’s real name is Napoleon,” Jonathan explained, seeing the confused look on his parents' faces.

“You need to get over this aversion to your name Napoleon,” his Dad stated firmly.

“Maybe I could if it wasn’t such a stupid name,” Sock mumbled, “You do know that it was the name for a type of boot from the 19th century, so calling myself Sock isn’t that different.”

“Huh, honestly after the french guy my second thought was of the dessert. You know the pastry with the sweet filling,” Jonathan admitted and Sock’s face cracked into a smile.

“Is that because you think I’m sweet, hot stuff?”

“No, it’s because you smell like strawberries,” Jonathan replied before snapping his mouth shut as Sock giggled and their parents stared at them both with raised eyebrows.

“Okay, I'm outta here,” Jonathan said, tugging off his cap and gown to hand to his parents before throwing up his hands and storming away.

“He gets so moody when he’s embarrassed. I’ll see you guys later,” Sock said to his parents as he removed his own gown and cap. Now feeling more comfortable he offered a salute to Jonathan's parents before racing away,“Bye Mr and Mrs Combs.”

He had to jog in order to catch up with Jonathan and leaping he jumped onto Jonathan's back with a cry of ‘got ya’.

“Warn me next time,” Jonathan snapped as he struggled not to buckle under Sock’s weight. Grabbing Sock’s legs he lifted him up and now more steady stepped forward.

“So where are we going?” Sock asked as they headed away from the people still milling around.

“I figured I'd treat you to an early dinner, somewhere nice,” Jonathan offered.

“So pizza at the usual place then?”

“Obviously, I know what you like,” Jonathan replied and Sock could almost hear his smirk in the words. Climbing down the pair continued walking into town, the sidewalk emptying the further they went until it was just the two of them. Using an alley to cut through to the pizza parlor while Sock reached behind him and pulled out his hat that had been tucked into the back of his pants and shared a grin with Jonathan as he put it on.

“Long time no see boys, and I’m happy to see you both getting along so well but times up,” Mephistopheles said as he appeared from thin air to block their path.

“Oh,” Sock gasped coming to a halt as he grinned before it twisted into a frown, “Wait, what do you mean times up?”

Sock felt Jonathan grab his hand and almost tripped as he was pulled backwards. His eyes wide Sock saw Mephistopheles throw out a hand as he grabbed onto his shirt. There was a moment of free falling and then he landed with a thump on the ground. The pavement he had expected was missing and replaced by soft grass as he looked up into the familiar canopy of trees.

“What’s going on?” Sock asked as he rose to his feet in the woodland clearing where he had first met Jonathan. While he rubbed the back of his head where a mild ache was forming he noticed that Jonathan had gone deathly pale.

“No,” Jonathan whispered.

“I didn't mean to bring you along, our contract has ended Mr Combs, I'm just here for Mr Sowachowski,” Mephistopheles said with a cheery smile.

“I knew it, I fucking knew it.”

“Jonathan? What’s going on, what did he say to you?” Sock asked as he rose to his feet, brows pulled down in confusion.

“You can tell him now, though, do you really want to? I can't imagine it would be nice to find out that his friend set a time limit and signed his death warrant,” Mephistopheles said with a shrug before letting out a chuckle while Sock’s heart stopped for a second.

“What’s he talking about, hot stuff?” Sock asked because he wasn’t going to believe anything until he heard Jonathan's side. However the look he gave Sock, blue eyes watering before he stared at the ground caused Sock’s chest to tighten.

“I didn't know it would kill you, I swear Sock I didn’t, otherwise I would never have signed the contract.”

“What do you mean, signed what?”

“Well the thing is I made a deal with you but I also made a deal with him. You didn't think he’d agree to be friends with some random kid for nothing. In exchange for a free pass to whatever college he wanted and a sandwich he would be your friend until the end of the school year. Usually people get a year before I collect but he shot that down and shortened the deadline. Congratulations on graduating by the way,” Mephistopheles explained as he casually stood in the middle of the woodland buffing his nails on his lapel.

“It was before I knew you, before I fell in love. When I asked about your contract you said that your soul was safe until you died so I thought that meant you would be fine. My contract would end and we could just carry on being together,” Jonathan said as he reached toward Sock who stepped back, not sure what he felt about anything. He could understand that Jonathan would have wanted a time limit since as he said they didn't know each other and a lifetime commitment was a lot to ask of anyone but it still hurt. The pain was a sharp stab in his chest because he had been willing to sign over his soul but Jonathan hadn’t wanted to give him even a whole year of friendship.

“Oh, this is awkward,” Mephistopheles said as he conjured some popcorn and began eating it as he floated above the ground his eyes bright as he looked between them. “I’ll give humans this, they do know how to make things interesting.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sock asked, ignoring Mephistopheles as he focused on Jonathan. A scowl spread over Jonathan's face as he shot a glare toward Mephistopheles.

“It was written into my contract that I couldn’t tell you, I thought it was strange at the time and even asked about it. I knew there was something to it but I didn't care. All I was thinking about was myself and I am so sorry Sock, if I could go back,” Jonathan trailed off as the first tear fell.

“Indeed greed is the downfall of most but look on the bright side you got your ticket into college and a very tasty sandwich.”

“A sandwich, you agreed to be my friend for a sandwich,” Sock muttered, a small part of him wanting to laugh because it was so stupid but instead he only managed a scoffed sob as he began to cry too.

“No, don’t cry Sock, please.”

“Anyway, this is getting a bit too emotional for me so I’ll just be collecting Sock’s soul and you Jonathan can go on with your life in peace,” Mephistopheles said as he took a step toward Sock.

“Hang on, you said you would take my soul when I died.”

“True, but I never said how you had to die or when.”

“No, there must be a way out, there's always a way out,” Sock said in a rush as panic seized his body sending shock waves of adrenaline into his muscles until he was shaking. Gripping the flaps of his hat he tried to recall anything about his contract but he had barely glanced at it. He should have expected Mephistopheles to try and trick him but he had seemed so friendly and helpful and all he’d cared about was that he had a friend.

“Wait, I agreed to be Sock’s friend right? Well we weren't friends, not at first and we aren't friends now so you failed to provide your side of the deal to Sock,” Jonathan argued and Sock felt a spark of hope.

“Come off it, do you really think I didn't see this coming or plan for it. Sock’s contract states and I quote,” waving his hand a piece of paper appeared in Mephistopheles hand, “Ahem, the person known as Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski hereby offers his soul in exchange for a friend, in this case Jonathan Combs, who will spend time in his company (excluding weekends if he so wishes) regardless of whatever their true relationship might be or develop into. So just because you two have upgraded to fuck buddies isn’t a deal breaker, sorry kid.”

“I really should have read the contract,” Sock muttered brokenly.

“You think?” Jonathan snapped and if not for the fact there were tears rolling down his cheeks Sock might have been angry about his tone.

“A did say the devil is in the detail Mr Sowachowski which is why I also had you sign your full name. I’ve been doing this for centuries and know all the loopholes. Cheer up kid, hell isn't that bad, and I've got a great job lined up for you that you are gonna love,” Mephistopheles promised as he moved toward Sock, his hand reaching out and a soft smile on his face. However it was fake, Sock could see that clearly and he took a hesitant step back, his arms held tightly to his chest where his heart still beat. It thumped inside him, pumping blood around his body, the sound of it filling his ears until his vision was blocked by Jonathan stepping in front of him to stand between Sock and Mephistopheles.

“I want to extend my contract,” Jonathan said, his voice holding a trace of panic as he waved a hand behind him and Sock grabbed it like a lifeline, the steady pressure of it grounding him.

“While this is very touching, I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Your contract clearly stated that no further deals would be made in the future and that included any extensions to your current one. Those were your conditions, remember.”

Sock saw the fear on Jonathan’s face as he looked back at him, his blue eyes full of heartbreak and mirroring Sock’s own feelings.

“Please, I’ll sell my soul, I’ll do anything,” Jonathan pleaded once more and Sock could hear the desperation in his voice as he turned back to face the devil.

“Yeah, no. I’ve told you your soul is worthless while Sock’s will be a great addition to the business. He’s a killer after all.”

“He’s not,” Jonathan contested in a low growl.

“But he is, trust me I know,” Mephistopheles argued back with a warm chuckle, “Now if you could step aside.”

“I’m not going to let you touch him,” Jonathan roared with a flash of teeth and his eyes narrowed.

“Cute but you can’t stop me, he signed the contract and his soul is already mine.”

“I don’t want to die, I don’t want to go, I love you,” Sock whispered past the lump in his throat as he held onto Jonathan. For possibly the first time in his life Sock was truly afraid of death as he watched Mephistopheles step closer, his warm smile replaced with a cruel smirk.

“Hey don't go blaming me kid, you're the one who didn't read the fine print. It's all there in black and white,” Mephistopheles declared with a small disappointed shake of his head.

“Please, I want to stay with Jonathan, please, please don't take me away from him, I need him,” Sock begged uselessly because he didn't know what else to do.

“Look, I’ve been patient, I even brought you both here so you could air things out and say goodbye. I’m not completely heartless no matter what the bible suggests but a deal is a deal and payment is due.”

“No,” Jonathan hissed as he spun around and grabbed Sock in a bruising hug. That was the moment Sock knew he couldn't be saved and as always he tried to see the silver lining. At least for a small while he had a friend and more than that he had found love.

“Please, I can't lose him, he’s my best friend, he’s everything to me, please,” Jonathan sobbed and Sock sniffed back his own tears as he cupped Jonathan’s face in his hands.

“I love you and I have no regrets. I’m happy I met you Jonathan even if it hurts to leave, I still don't regret it,” Sock said before taking Jonathan's mouth in a messy kiss, their tears mingling and Sock could taste the salt of them on their lips.

“Come on, I don't have all day. Okay, that’s a lie but hurry it up already. Do you know how much of a mess hell is right now while I’m here watching you make out?”

“Just fuck off,” Jonathan yelled as he pulled away from Sock, grabbing a branch off the floor as he swung it at Mephistopheles. Sock watched as Mephistopheles waved a hand and Jonathan went flying, skidding face first over the ground.

“Jonathan!” Sock cried as he rushed over and helped him onto his feet. Checking him over Sock saw the dirty cut on his cheek but Jonathan was smiling with his head held up high as he raised an eyebrow at Mephistopheles.

“Do you remember the terms of my contract? I’m pretty sure it says and I quote, ‘that you, nor any of your agents can cause me physical harm, ever’. You just broke the contract,” Jonathan said in victory. Sock’s heart skipped as he saw Mephistopheles frown, clear annoyance on his face at Jonathan's argument.

They had actually won, somehow against the odds Jonathan had figured it out and Sock in his joy grabbed Jonathan and pulled him back into a kiss. He couldn't kiss Jonathan hard enough or hold him tight enough but he tried until the sound of a throat being cleared, as shocking as a shotgun blast, filled the air.

“Don’t celebrate too soon,” Mephistopheles said with a sinister gleam in his eyes that promised they weren't out of the woods yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters will be posted at the same time. Chapter 35 is the happy ending and chapter 36 the sad ending, also a reminder that the sad ending contains MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH so please consider that before reading.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending

“For starters, it’s a tiny scratch, it’s not like you’ve lost a leg or even a finger. You didn't even break a bone,” Mephistopheles whined as he waved a hand at Jonathan. 

“Doesn’t matter. Just admit you broke the contract,” Jonathan argued, refusing to back down when there was even a slim chance they could get out of this.

“Fine,” Mephistopheles said as he threw his hands in the air before pointing a finger at them, “But all that means is you’ve lost your free ticket to college, not that Sock is off the hook as his contract is still intact. He asked for a friend and I delivered. The moment you two became friends his fate was sealed. Did you really think I could be tricked by a teenager just because he doesn't want to lose his boyfriend? Honestly you’re being so dramatic, in a year or two you probably won’t even remember his name, right?”

Jonathan didn’t move, his hands gripping tightly to Sock as if he might vanish any second.

“Wrong, I love him. I’d do anything for him, even die,” Jonathan said honestly.

“That’s not actually a bad idea. Who knows you might even catch a glimpse of each other every hundred years or so, but hell is a big place so I wouldn't bet your life on that,” Mephistopheles said chuckling at his own pun.

Jonathan bit his lip as he thought hard, there must be a way to save Sock. He didn't want to die if he could avoid it, especially if it still wouldn’t result in him and Sock being together again. The fact he had already thrown away his chance at college wasn’t even a concern right now as he searched for a loophole. 

“If my contract is broken then I can make a new one now,” Jonathan muttered as the idea hit him. 

“I mean, technically that’s true but why would I? You and your soul are worthless to me.”

“But it’s not to me,” Sock spoke up quietly. “And I'm not worthless to him. You broke his contract which had a time limit but mind doesn't, you could take my soul anytime. All I asked for was a friend, someone to talk to that wouldn’t run away. He has to stay with me, we have to stay together. Please, let us have more time,” Sock said looking up with an expression that melted Jonathan’s heart but he didn't think it would work on the devil. 

Mephistopheles responded by running his hands down his face in frustration as he let out a deep groan, “I don’t get paid enough for this, who am I kidding, I don’t get paid. Alright, just wipe that look off your face, it’s giving me heartburn. The only reason I am even entertaining this idea is because I'm positive if I refuse I'll be forced to listen to you whine about it for all eternity. I should have just given you a damn hell hound.”

“So you’ll do it?” Sock asked, the note of hope in his voice a beautiful sound to Jonathan’s ears.

“That depends on what deal you want to make?”

“Um,” Sock said and Jonathan noticed the way his eyes darted from side to side. “How about a challenge, a battle to win back my soul?”

Mephistopheles rolled his eyes in reply and Jonathan wondered if Sock had pushed his luck and how he expected them to win a challenge with the devil.

“Fine, but not a fiddling contest. You would not believe how annoying those are and the expense of replacing the strings is a strain on the budget.”

“Sock, what are you planning?” Jonathan whispered. Sock was wearing a sly smile and there was something in his eyes that burned with quiet confidence. 

“Not a fiddle but a guitar. You against Jonathan,” Sock offered and Jonathan’s fear returned because how was he meant to beat the lord of hell, he was just a stupid teenager.

“You sure about this kid? I’m giving you one chance and this is your big plan?”

Jonathan would love to be insulted by Mephistopheles' disbelieving tone but he actually agreed.

“Sock, I really think you should consider this carefully. This is our only chance and you honestly expect me to win?”

Sock pulled him into a kiss before smiling broadly at him, “Yes, I do. I know you’ll win because you have always been good at protecting me. Show him what you’ve got, hot stuff.”

Mephistopheles scoffed at him as he clicked his fingers and Jonathan found himself holding his guitar while Mephistopheles held one too. His looked better, the design sleek and the paint a bright red compared to Jonathan's slightly scratched and sticker covered one, and he felt out classed already.

“Oh and I’ll be picking the song, that is if you agree?” Sock said and Mephistopheles waved a hand dismissively.

“Sure, but how will we know who wins?”

“That’s easy, whoever can play the song better,” Sock offered and Jonathan frowned when Sock winked at him. “So is it a deal? I also want it all in writing and this time I’m going to read it.”

It took a moment for Mephistopheles to conjure a piece of paper with the challenge outlined, and Jonathan checked it over twice before nodding and signing it along with Sock.

“Let's just get started, what’s the song?”

Here Sock grinned, flashing a row of sharp looking teeth, “Something easy, I want you to play my song.”

As realization hit Jonathan he felt himself smiling before a laugh bubbled up at the look of outrage on the devil’s face.

“What!”

“You said I could pick the song, and you didn't put any limits on what song I could pick and I want to hear you two play my song. Come on Jonathan, play it for me.”

Jonathan threw the strap over his head and a second later his fingers were flying over the strings, the notes so familiar he could have done it in his sleep. With his eyes locked onto Sock he forgot everything else and played the song, pouring his very soul into the notes as they filled the air. Each chord held a tiny bit of Sock, the curve of his smile or the swish of his skirt and how Jonathan's heart beat faster whenever he was nearby.

As the last note died Jonathan came back to reality and remembering that this was a challenge he glanced at Mephistopheles who was holding his guitar but he hadn't played a single note.

“I can play that.”

Jonathan had to admit it was a perfect copy of his song, technically he couldn't fault it but the song still sounded dead and before it had reached the end Mephistopheles stopped playing. The frown on his face deepened as he vanished the instrument. 

“That was a dirty trick,” he muttered sulkily as he crossed his arms and let out a huff.

“I know, but that’s what you like about me and why you want my soul so bad,” Sock said with a one armed shrug as he wrapped his other arm around Jonathan's waist, closing the gap between them.

“Don't act so smug, I still might get hold of it one day, Sowachowski. You two love birds better get out of here while I’m still feeling generous.”

Jonathan was more than ready to leave and grabbed Sock’s hand planning to drag him home and out of danger. However Sock resisted and tugging himself free raced towards Mephistopheles, Jonathan's shocked expression mirrored the devil’s as Sock captured him in a tight hug.

“Thank you for finding me a best friend,” Sock said as Jonathan watched on with a tilt of his head at the small genuine smile that pulled up the corner of Mephistopheles mouth.

“Well, I aim to please, now let me go before you wrinkle the suit,” Mephistopheles complained.

Jonathan reached out for Sock’s hand grasping it tightly and together they walked away from the clearing and toward whatever the future held for them now. 

A few months later Jonathan jerked awake as a hand covered his mouth and his eyes landed on Sock leaning over him.

“Do you have to wake me up like that?” Jonathan grumbled after pushing Sock’s hand away.

“Why not? Come on hot stuff you’ve got class.”

Jonathan let out a groan, morning classes were the worst and weren’t made any better by Sock’s chipper attitude.

“How many cups of coffee have you had and did you make me one?”

“Three and yes, and you can have it when you wake up,” Sock teased as he ruffled Jonathan’s hair.

Jonathan in response quickly grabbed Sock and pulled him onto the bed as he rolled over leaving Sock pinned under him.

“Cheeky little demon, you haven’t even given me a kiss yet.”

Sock only giggled at his comment until Jonathan silenced him with a kiss, his tongue attempting to slip past Sock’s lips only for him to turn his head away.

“Ew, morning breath. You can kiss me after you’ve brushed your teeth,” Sock griped and Jonathan huffed a laugh into Sock’s neck before taking a gentle bite.

“Jonathan,” Sock whined and Jonathan released him and rolled away.

“Fine, I’m up. Are we still going to the movies later?” Jonathan asked as he hunted around for something clean to wear while eyeing the growing pile of dirty clothing he needed to drag down to the laundry room.

“Yep, my last class ends at three so I’ll meet you outside the library on campus and we can go from there,” Sock confirmed as he jumped up and off the bed, fixing his hat that had been knocked crooked by their tussle.

“Okay, sounds good.”

As he was zipping up his hoodie Sock wrapped his arms around Jonathan from behind, his cheek pressing between Jonathan's shoulder blades.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jonathan replied as his heart skipped a beat. A part of him still didn't believe that his life had turned out this way, with Sock beside him and them both at college. He’d spoken to Sock about it and his boyfriend believed that Mephistopheles had been so impressed at Jonathan winning the challenge that he had let Jonathan keep his acceptance to college. Personally Jonathan thought it was more likely that Mephistopheles had been so annoyed about losing that he had forgotten that the contract had been broken. Either way Jonathan was just glad to be with his best friend, even if the little demon did wake him up early it was a small price to pay for happiness and the kisses certainly made up for it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Ending

"See the thing is you did manage to break your contract but his," Mephistopheles said pointing at Sock, "Isn’t broken."

"What?" Jonathan said, his gut sinking at Mephistopheles casual tone.

"His contract is seperate from yours and his contract was completed the moment you became friends. All you've managed to do is lose out on your pass to college and any protection you had from me. So, I'm gonna give you one more chance to get out of my way."

Jonathan could hear the threat in the words even if Mephistopheles tone was soft and his expression friendly. 

"You can take your chance and shove it up your ass, I'm not moving," Jonathan growled. His body was shaking with fear and his hands were clammy as they held onto Sock, he didn't want to die but not even the terror building inside him could make him abandon Sock to his fate. 

"Ugh, why are you being so difficult? You've lost, and likely not for the first or last time in your life I imagine. It was cute watching you play at being a hero but the game is over.”

“Don’t you dare come any closer,” Jonathan shouted as Mephistopheles began closing the gap between them. 

"Jonathan," Sock whispered and Joanthan whipped his head to face him.

Sock was smiling, a big happy grin that stretched his lips wide but there were fresh tears falling down his cheeks from eyes that were puffy and red.

"It's okay, you tried but you have to stop now. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

“No, Sock. Don't give up, please,” Jonathan said as he hung on to Sock who was trying to escape his grasp. “Please, don’t go.”

“Hey, we had fun right, hot stuff? Lots of good times but those don't last forever.”

Jonathan didn't want to hear Sock try and reason with him and in a panic silenced him with a kiss. It wasn’t a good kiss with them both gasping back sobs, tears dripping off their chins but Jonathan was determined to make it better. As he lifted his hands to Sock’s cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the wetness he forgot everything else and threw himself into remembering the exact way Sock tasted.

Lost in the moment he staggered back when Sock shoved him away hard, and while Jonathan was trying to regain his balance Sock sprinted towards Mephistopheles.

“Sock, no! Get back here!” Jonathan called, as he stepped forward before coming to a stop.

“Bye Jonathan, look after yourself and try to smile more, for me,” Sock said as he took his place beside Mephistopheles. Jonathan watched in horror as a hand was placed on Sock’s shoulder and the devil smirked at him.

“Can I have a small favour, please,” Sock asked as he looked up at Mephistopheles.

“What now?” Mephistopheles said, his smirk disappearing as he glowered at Sock.

“Can you let Jonathan keep his pass to college, he did keep up his end of the deal.”

Jonathan’s broken heart filled with love at Sock’s words but he didn't care about that anymore. The only thing he cared about was out of his reach and about to disappear any second.

“Fine, I suppose I can allow that. Are you ready now, or do you have any other last ditch attempts you would like to try?”

“No, I’m ready. Will it hurt?” 

Jonathan heard the tremor in Sock’s voice and his legs gave out because Sock was scared and he couldn't do anything about it. Regardless he crawled closer, just wanting to be nearer for whatever comfort it would offer.

Mephistopheles didn’t answer Sock and instead flashed him a smile before his hand moved to land on Sock’s chest.

Jonathan scrambled faster over the ground, sharp stones digging into the palms of his hands as Sock’s head flew back, his mouth open in a silent gasp. He managed to throw himself forward in time to catch Sock as he fell. Sock felt heavier than before, weighing down on Jonathan's lap as he cradled him in his arms. Through his tears it was hard for Jonathan to see Sock’s face. Using a finger he traced his still warm cheek that held a rosy tint, the tears not yet dried dampening Jonathan’s fingertip. Tenderly Jonathan pushed Sock’s fringe away and felt himself break down further as he looked into green eyes that were staring at nothing, dull without the spark of life to make them sparkle.

“Sock,” Jonathan whispered hoarsely, “Come back, I need you. Please I can't-.”

Unable to speak, Jonathan was consumed by his grief, as he rocked the body in his arms and cried. 

“He’s gone.”

“Because of you!”

Jonathan roared the words even as his throat stung and he lifted his head to glare at Mephistopheles.

“He called me, I just did my job. Come on kid, it’s not the end of the world and you’ve still got collage to think about,” Mephistopheles pointed out, his tone almost jovial.

Jonathan just shook his head, as far as he was concerned his world had ended the moment Sock’s heart stopped beating. He wished that his heart would stop too, then maybe the pain would go away. However he didn't even have the strength to stand let alone find a way to end his own life.

“How am I supposed to live without him?” Jonathan muttered more to himself than Mephistopheles.

“That’s easy, just forget about him.”

“How!”

Jonathan screamed, how could he forget when even smiling would make him remember Sock. His head was full of memories of them, of all the time they had spent together, laughing and teasing and even arguing. Sock’s childish giggle and the swish of his skirt, the freckles like a consolation of stars over his cheeks would haunt him in his dreams because he would never see them again while awake. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this but I've seen people being boiled alive in oil that look better than you do. So consider this a favour from me.”

Jonathan looked up in time to see Mephistopheles raise a hand and as he clicked his fingers the world went black.

Jonathan sat up in bed, his whole body trembling as the wisps of a dream still swirled in his head and a name sat on his tongue. As always before he could speak it was gone, just like the lingering images that vanished leaving him without even an impression of what the dream had been about. All he knew was that he had been suffering with these dreams for a couple of months and that he was always left with tears running down his face and a painful ache in his chest.

Using his blanket he dried his face before falling back onto the pillow exhausted. With the first rays of sunlight slipping through the curtains he threw out an arm until he found his phone and checked the time. His first class was over an hour away but knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep he led there for only a few minutes before sitting back up.

By the time he had showered and drank two cups of coffee he felt alive enough to eat a piece of toast before heading out. His dorm was close to campus so it didn't take him long to reach it and with time still to kill he found a step to sit on out of the way as he listened to the music blasting from his headphones.

As his gaze swept around him his eyes landed on a kid that looked too young to be a student and judging by the way he was looking around was clearly lost. 

“Shit,” Jonathan cursed under his breath as the kid spotted him and skipped over. Maybe if he left now he could avoid speaking to the weirdo.

“Jonathan.”

The sound of his name got past the music filling his ears and made him pause from fleeing. With a scowl at the stranger he pulled down his headphones and turned off the music, annoyed but curious.

“How the hell do you know my name?”

“I’m a demon and I’m here to haunt you,” the kid said with a toothy grin before he chuckled. “Just kidding.” 

It was seriously creepy the way he was staring at Jonathan, his green unblinking eyes almost glowing. Jonathan wasn’t sure what to say or if he should just leave. With the silence stretching out between them Jonathan realised he would have to say something.

“Whatever, weirdo,,” Jonathan finally said as he eyed up the freak, going from the hat on his head to the skirt around his waist. If the kid was offended by his insult it didn’t show as he tilted his head to the side still smiling as he remained beside Jonathan. 

“My name’s Sock.”

“I don't remember asking and that’s not a name, it’s something you wear,” Jonathan stated as he looked at the rainbow striped socks the kid was wearing that could be seen below the rolled up cuffs of his jeans.

The weirdo followed his gaze and lifting a leg up he rotated it as if showing off the overly bright colors.

“Do you like them? My best friend got them for me.”

“No, now why don't you go and bother your friend and get away from me.”

For a moment Jonathan saw the smile falter as the kid swallowed and pressed his hand to his chest before he blinked and perked back up. However, Jonathan had reached his limit for dealing with people already and spinning on his heels he marched off towards his class.

“See you around, hot stuff.”

Jonathan stopped, his head whipping around at a sense of deja vu, there was something familiar about the words but he couldn’t work out why. However as he looked back the kid was nowhere to be seen, it was like he had vanished into thin air.

“Good riddance,” Jonathan muttered, while he wondered if he was going crazy. How had that kid known his name and why did what he said sound so familiar. With a shake of his head he pushed away his questions and carried on walking away. Pissed off he felt his expression settle into frown, the last thing he needed right now was a twelve year old hitting on him, he was probably some sort of psycho stalker. 

Regardless he wasn’t going to let it bother him and as Jonathan walked he hummed to himself. The tune had been stuck in his head for a while and though he couldn't remember what song it was he still let it smooth his frayed nerves as he entered his lecture hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...anyone interested in a part two??

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, I'll be posting updates every couple of days.


End file.
